It's Not A Devil Fruit!
by Aliahra
Summary: Waking up on a deserted beach with six voices in my head can't be a good thing. I don't know if it became worse when I realised I was in the world of One Piece and those voices were from my Pokémon team in my old Pokémon Platinum game. Well, at least I'm not defenceless. Turning into a Pokémon can be really cool!
1. Am I going Crazy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Pok** **é** **mon; those belong to Eiichiro Oda and Game Freak.**

 **A/N: Hello! Aliahra here, I hope Gira doesn't mind me stealing his speech for these parts. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this story. It was fun to write and research! I never knew Darcy meant Dark One until I wrote this, I named the** **Pokémon after a person.**

 **The female trainer from Black and White is the one who looks most similar to me, although that's probably because she has long brown hair like I do. So if you want to, use her appearance as a basis for me. Also, this is technically a Self-Insert, sorry if you do not like it.**

 **Whenever New Americana by Halsey plays, I get the urge to write this story. I just hope that's a good thing.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of abandonment, minor gender confusion, and the fighting mechanics might be confusing, sorry. Also, just know they were all surprised and my luck is crazy on how I can easily beat opponents stronger than me in Pokémon, as in I have a level 45 and they have a level 62 and I somehow still get One-Hit KO's. You'll know why I say this later.**

 **Let's begin the Story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Am I Going Crazy?**_

Waking up in a place you know you didn't fall asleep in is terrifying. I know for certain that I didn't fall asleep on the beach of an island, if you could call it that. It was more of a strip of sand in the sea. Like in Pirates of the Caribbean: Worlds End, where they traded Will for Jack.

I couldn't be there, right?

 **Do not worry; we are not in that world. This world seems to be covered mostly by ocean but it still has pirates.**

A world mostly covered by ocean and has pirates. If I had not been reading a volume of that series yesterday than it may have taken me longer to answer, but as I had, it was easily my first guess. Not to mention the fact that I don't know that many worlds covered by ocean. "Oh, so we're in One Piece?"

 **Maybe. I would wait until something distinctive comes along though.**

Then it occurred to me. I am alone. How is it that I am talking with someone yet there is no one present?

 **We are in your head.**

"WHAT? Okay, that is strange… am I going crazy? I'm going crazy aren't I?"

 **No, you are not, Aliahra. And again do not worry; you are still sane, although that might be debatable.**

"Should I really be listening to the voice in my head? You could be lying." Raising a suspicious eyebrow.

 **I am not lying also; there is more than one voice in your head. The rest are here too, all six of us.**

"Wait, so there are more of you?" I face palm. "What the hell, talking to you will be more enjoyable than nothing. Who are you guys anyway? I don't know but I think it would be nice to know your names."

 **I am Giratina, you caught me in the Distortion World, remember? It feels weird to be confined in a human body and actually able to communicate with you but it's nice. The others are currently sleeping, but Zhaleh is likely to wake up soon, with all the water and everything.**

I stare at nothing in shock. Only able to register what the deep voice, Giratina, was saying because it was in my head. I have Giratina and apparently Zhaleh in my head. If that's true then I'm likely to have Terra, Darcy, Nico and Niran in my head as well.

I have my entire party from Pokémon Platinum in my head. Damn, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Since you people don't know who and what I'm talking about, let me elaborate. Also I'm putting them in order of how I got them.

Terra is a Torterra; he was my starting Pokémon and is shy and a little finicky. Like most of my party, he has a name that suggests that he could be of the opposite gender. Trust me, this trend was not intentional.

Darcy is a Lucario; I got him from my Pokémon Pearl game and I traded him over so I wouldn't have the same team. Also, so I can follow my accidental trend and always have a traded Pokémon in my main party. He's laidback and he likes to fight, he's my second fastest Pokémon.

Nico, short for Nico Robin, is my only female Pokémon and is a Staraptor. She's relaxed and mischievous, and is my third fastest Pokémon. Nico is a boy's name and I call her that so it would follow my accidental trend.

Niran is my Rapidash; he's my fastest Pokémon and has a female name. Unlike my other two Rapidashes in my Pearl and Diamond games, he isn't my traded Pokémon. He's energetic and loves to boast. He also has a tendency to react without thinking.

Zhaleh is my Vaporeon that, even though I shouldn't, I still sometimes mistake for the opposite gender, the female name and mermaid likeness is the reason. He's probably my strongest Pokémon if you had them face off with each other. He's relaxed and strong willed.

Giratina is, obviously, Giratina, since Legendaries are already one of a kind; I usually never give them nicknames. Even though Giratina has no gender, I can't help but think of him as a him most of the time. He is bold and highly curious, and even though he is a legendary, I often see him as my weakest Pokémon.

But then again, there was that time when I had to verse that trainer who took Terra, Nico and Zhaleh and I only had Gira and the other two useless Pokemon from the other trainer. I managed to beat Nico with Thunderbolt and Terra with enough hits before Zhaleh came and used Ice Beam. That move can deal a lot of damage even without the matching type boost.

 **He has a stupid high Special Attack, Special Defence and HP stat. You cannot blame me!** Protested said Dragon Pokémon.

"Sorry. Wait a second; I don't have to talk out loud do I? Why didn't you tell me earlier? That was less quotation marks I would have had to type!"

Then I realized I was still doing them. I face palm again.

Okay, let's look at the situation I'm in. I have no food or water. I'm on a deserted barren Island thing and I have my Pokémon in my head. Good or Bad?

 _I say good. I get to talk with my trainer after all, couldn't do that before._ Spoke a voice. Wait, did it change gender halfway through?

 _That's because you keep forgetting I'm a guy! But anyway, that's enough of a clue for who I am._

Zhaleh, right? I'll get your gender set one day!

 _You say that now… Anyway, just saying can we go into the water? I want to show you something. Also, don't freak out._ Asks the newly identified voice.

Because of the fact that I somehow trust my Pokémon, I did as he asked. I waded into the water until it was waist height, but it took a while since being six feet means long legs.

 _Okay, please don't freak out._

And then he proceeded to freak me out by making my body disappear and I fell into the ocean. I could actually still feel my body, which was freaky since I also felt like I was much smaller and my body wasn't human. I had no hands and four legs now. It feels so weird!

I tried to look down at myself but I could only see a distortion in the water, like those invisibility cloaks in Halo. I also notice that I was still breathing and my eyes weren't stinging from the salt water.

 _"Cool, huh."_ I feel my mouth move and I hear Zhaleh's voice come out.

I feel my body start moving against my will and I'm speeding through the sea. Suddenly I leap out of the water, over a wave and I catch sight of my reflection before I splash back into the water and continue swimming on with no destination in mind.

I had looked like a Vaporeon. This was Zhaleh's body. So I could guess who was in control of my, our?, actions now.

Woohoo! Again Zhaleh!

I quickly discover I have no control over the fine movements of this body, even though I can control direction and when to launch attacks. Like Surf for example. That was fun while it lasted.

 **I think we have a problem.**

What is it? Wait; please tell me this is not permanent! As cool as it would be to be a Vaporeon, I want to be able to live in civilisation as well.

 _Don't worry, we can change back easily. But I can tell what Gira means, I don't have access to Ice Beam, Shadow Ball or Brine._

 **Nor do I remember Thunderbolt or Shadow Claw, and let us not mention the fact all of us are level 10. Except me of course, I am Level 45 now.**

What?

They're Level 10? But I didn't have Zhaleh or Giratina at that level, nor Niran for that matter. And Zhaleh would have still been an Eevee at the time, and unable to learn Surf. What?

 _I don't know why but I think I may be evolved due to the use of the Water Stone, though all the others are their first evolvements. I'm surprised that Darcy is only a Riolu, don't they evolve after befriending their trainer and then levelling up at day time?_

 **Technically, Darcy unlevelled the level that evolved him. I do not know whether he will evolve at Lv 11 or at Lv 23 like last time.**

I'm hoping for 11, that'll make it much easier for me. Hopefully I won't have to go through his rebellious phase again.

 **Nah, don'tcha worry Aliahra. I respect ya too much now anyway. We may have not reached and defeated the Elite Four yet, but we all know that it's all Zhaleh's fault.** A new voice who I could easily tell was Darcy's claimed.

 _Shut up Darcy, it's not my fault!_ Of course, Zhaleh wouldn't let an insult go.

 **You're our Water- type, yet ya won't learn Waterfall so we can reach it, Princess.**

 _Do not call me 'Princess' and I'm a Special Attacker you Brute! My weakest stat is my Attack!_

I wasn't going to mention this but Zhaleh is actually my second slowest Pokémon (Terra is just four stat points behind him), and her- sorry, his real lowest stat is speed. Also I just think it's too hard to have Zhaleh switch Brine for Waterfall then find a Move Reminder afterwards. Not to mention Pokémon Sun came out around that time so I just stopped playing it.

Don't tell them though.

 **I heard.** Giratina said.

Don't tell the others then.

 **You are not even going to apologise?**

I thought it was implied, but okay. I am sorry. Still you won't tell the others right? And I can still hear Darcy and Zhaleh arguing so I know they didn't hear, they'd have reacted.

 **Hmph, fine. Just promise we will beat the Elite Four and the Champion soon.**

If I can find their equivalent here, I'll face them for you all, promise.

I'M A TURTWIG! NOOOO! And wait, how do I use Earthquake, Strength and Giga Drain again? And why can I remember how to use Withdraw, Tackle and Absorb… I really did not need to guess the owner, although I was surprised at his volume.

Nice to see you are awake Terra. And what's with that yelling? I thought you were the quiet type.

I devolved and I can't remember how of use my two strongest moves. I'm allowed to panic in those situations right?

 _I think he also stole our reactions._ Came a female's voice. Definitely Nico's.

 ** _Nico's right there. Also Aliahra, if you think this is fast, just wait until it's my turn. Even as a Ponyta I've still got my speed!_** The process of elimination just supported my guess at that voice's owner. Niran practically stated who he was with his species.

I smile, and so does Zhaleh's body. Seems the team is together again, and wait a second. Did Terra remember his old moves and not the ones he had at Lv 51. I think that was his level when I stopped playing.

I know Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb and Razor Leaf. And why can't you remember my old Level?

Umm…

 **I've got Quick Attack, Detect, Foresight and Drain Punch. Which is strange since wasn't this the time when you made the mistake with my moves?**

I take the opportunity and affirm Darcy's observation. Ignoring Terra for the moment because I do not want to tell them I had abandoned them for four months and never gave them a second thought. I know, I'm a horrible trainer.

What moves does everyone know?

 _I have Quick Attack, Fly, Wing Attack, and Growl. Not too bad if I say so, got two from my old set._

 ** _Got Poison Jab, Ember, Quick Attack and Tail Whip. I like that I have Poison Jab but I miss Flamethrower already._**

 _Surf, Sand-Attack, Helping Hand and Tackle. Why do I have only one good move?! I can't even use two of them!_

 **I remember Ominous Wind, Dragon Claw, Shadow Force and Scary Face. I have a feeling you will not be able to transform into me until everyone else reaches my level though.**

We'd be way overpowered if we had you at 35 Levels higher than the rest of them, Giratina. Okay, it seems like everyone has a move from their old level, excluding Darcy. I can't remember which levels you can change a move nor can I remember which levels you all evolve. So I'm going in blind here. Zhaleh, any sight of land?

 _No, but I am getting tired. Nico, can we switch at my next jump?_

 _Sure, just give me a second._ Said the bird.

We leapt clean out of the water and I could feel my body shift. Then I was gaining height, soaring well above the waves. My, or I guess Nico's, reflection affirmed I was a Starly. Internally I cooed, she was so fluffy! I talked to my team a bit more, refraining from any mention my abandonment, while keeping an eye out for a place with people. Unfortunately, nothing came into sight and Nico had to hand over the reins to Zhaleh again when she got tired.

Just before Zhaleh needed a break again we caught sight of the hull of a ship and none of us could be bothered to check if it was a Pirate, Marine or Civilian vessel before leaping aboard and landing in a sleeping person's lap.

The person's eyes shot open and we were tossed off his lap. He drew his sword and held it threateningly at us. "What the hell? What's this weird fish thing?"

It wasn't nice being tossed off, Zhaleh gained a little damage. Most of us were tired, and we didn't want to fight at the moment but this green haired man with a white sword challenged Zhaleh with that insult and we were determined to rise to the challenge. Besides, one is never allowed to run from a trainer battle.

 _Sand-Attack!_ (14/15) Zhaleh kicked up some sand from somewhere into the man's eyes and waited for his reaction.

He swung his sword and Zhaleh dodged, taking the opportunity to use _Tackle!_ (34/35) **_Not Very Effective_**. I think he only lost one HP. So, Rock-, Steel-, or something else Normal isn't effective against at all. I also forgot Zhaleh has a bad Attack Stat.

The man swung again and in my distraction, I didn't get Zhaleh out in time. A fifth of Zhaleh's health disappeared. Either the man must be a much higher level or he has a high Attack stat.

Probably both as I observe the health bar for my opponent in the right hand corner of my vision.

 ** _Roronoa Zoro Lv 16_** it says.

I really shouldn't have used Surf twice earlier, its Zhaleh's only Special Attacking move at the moment.

The Man swings his sheathed sword again and I manage to get Zhaleh out in time. Damn, his attacks can cause flinches. I need to pull out the big gun now.

 _Surf!_ (8/10) With our back to the water, I get to see the Man's reaction to the wall of water that swells behind us. I can't help but smirk. Zhaleh jumps back onto the wave's crest and we ride it into the Man, taking out a large chunk of his health, but not nearly enough.

Zhaleh gets hit with an unsheathed sword this time and we lose a quarter of our health, but I don't let it flinch us. Calling up another _Surf!_ (7/10) we slam into the Man again, taking out another chunk of health.

I hear cheering and angry shouts in the background, off the battlefield, and we get hit. I swear that sword mean he's Steel- type or something. I resist the urge to call on Niran or Darcy and push on with Zhaleh, I miss with another _Surf!_ (6/10).

I see an angry expression form on the Man's face and Zhaleh has enough time to _Surf!_ (5/10) into him again, dropping his health into the yellow. He puts both hand on the hilt of the blade, instincts from years of playing Pokémon tell me that if I let Zhaleh get hit with that sword, he will faint. Good thing I'm great when playing as the underdog by a couple of levels. Sorry if this offends anyone but yes for crazy weird luck! (Also for being Australian, sorry).

Zhaleh uses _Sand-Attack!_ (13/15) again and easily dances away from the next attack. A critical _Surf!_ (4/10) and the Man's health finally reaches red.

Whoever lands an attack next wins. And both sides know it. Barely evading the incoming blade Zhaleh uses _Surf!_ (3/10) one last time and it lands. Slamming the Man into the mast of the ship and into unconsciousness.

However, I barely get a chance to rest when a message pops across my vision.

 ** _Zhaleh grew to Lv 11!_**

 ** _The Straw Hat Pirates are going to send out Sanji. Do you want to switch Pokémon or Keep Battling?_**

Without thinking I ask Nico to come out and I feel a shift as Nico's body switches for Zhaleh's.

We turned to face the new threat and I spot the **_Sanji Lv 16_**. Mentally cursing, I hope that this blond man isn't very fast and doesn't have a good Defence Stat. Looking at how many times I can use a move, I noticed Fly was already missing a Power Point.

 **Remember that Nico did use Fly outside of Battle. I do not know why it is different but it seems to be a consequence of this world.**

Barely taking on what Gira said, I use _Fly!_ (13/15) anyway and rejoice as I move first. I feel Nico's defences fall as the Blond **_Leer_** s up at us. Which I found weird, if anything it raised mine. Nico dives down and we slam into the Blond, taking out just over a third of his health. The message **_Super effective!_** reveals to me that this Blond is either Grass-, Bug-, or Fighting- type, most likely Fighting.

A **_Jump Kick_** lands into Nico and takes out nearly half her health. Damn a high Attack Stat, Nico unleashes a _Wing Attack!_ (34/35) and takes out a third of his remaining health. Nico was always a sweeper, she hits hard and fast but has barely any defences. Blond tries to attack but I manage to get Nico out of the way.

A _Fly!_ (12/15) takes Nico out of harms way and then deals out a large chunk of health on the Blond. The first of a **_Double Kick_** hits and a third of Nico's remaining health disappears, bring her into the yellow. A _Wing Attack!_ (33/35) later and the Blond is in the red.

The first two of a **_Triple Kick_** land and Nico is suddenly in the red. I don't think. A _Quick Attack!_ (29/30) later and the Blond is out.

 ** _Nico grew to Lv11!_**

 ** _The Straw Hat Pirates lost. You get 1,600 Beri for your victory._**

Huh, so I am in the One Piece universe. Well, I'm going to say this now.

What just happened? Did I just fight Zoro and Sanji and did I somehow win? What is that text I see floating and where is this money it says I get?!

 **You just won our first battle in this world. Those are the names of the people you fought. Your subconscious seems to be able to make a connection in this world and how you perceive the Pokémon world. I guess it is to make it easier for you. As for the money, it is probably in the bag your human form has.**

Bag? I had a bag?

 **Yes, it was empty and hung over your shoulder.**

Oh, okay, thanks Giratina. What happens now?

Before Giratina could answer, two hands grabbed Nico's body and we were pulled into a boy with a straw hat's chest. I give you three guesses, not that you should really need two of them.

"So cool! You were some fish thing and you could make waves and you took down Zoro! Then you turned into a bird and took down Sanji! Join my crew!"

I unfortunately couldn't grace the Monkey D. Luffy with an answer and Nico had to step in for me.

 _"That fish thing was Zhaleh, a Vaporeon. And I'm a Starly, call me Nico. Sorry but Aliahra can't talk to you at the moment, she's in shock for some reason."_

"YOU CAN TALK!" The unified shout pulled me back into focus, but Nico answered for me anyway.

 _"Yes, and Aliahra can answer your questions now."_

I felt my body shift painlessly back into my own human one and was met with wide eyes and sparkles. Now that was creepy.

"Umm, hey?" was my dignified response.

Groaning alerted me to Zoro's and Sanji's revival and I could see Zoro looking around and Sanji's eye on me.

"Where's that fish thing gone?! And who are you?" It seems Zoro caught sight of me. Sanji tried to kick Zoro and shouted at him for his behaviour but he dodged and glared at Sanji.

"I'm Aliahra, and that fish thing is my Vaporeon, Zhaleh. Sh- He isn't here at the moment." I told the group, then I realised what that sounded like. "Still alive, so don't make any sort of jumps to conclusions, okay!"

Sanji turned to face me, polite but guarded. "So after it knocked me out, I'm guessing this Zhaleh flew off?"

I smiled at him. "The bird is actually a different being, she's a Starly I call Nico. And no, Nico and Zhaleh are still here." I tap my chest to try and convey the message. I continue on for clarification though. "She transformed back into me and now I'm in control again."

The way Sanji's eyes grew wide made me hold back a laugh.

Umm, what's going on?

You'll see Terra in three, two, one.

And directly on time, Sanji reacted.

"I kicked a woman! I'm very sorry my lady, I did not mean to attack you!" His head was bowed and then he shot up again. "What do I need to do to repay you?"

There we go.

 _He didn't seem to react well to finding out we beat him. Or hit me in general._

 _That Zoro fellow still hasn't reacted. I want to know how he feels getting beaten by someone weaker._

"It's all right! Thanks to our fight, Nico has gotten stronger. I would have liked to fight again, but I get the feeling you won't now that you know I'm their Trainer." I ready myself for the incoming questions.

"Wait, so you're a Trainer? What's that? And what Devil Fruit did you eat?" Luffy drew my attention back to him and pouted up at me. With me still being in his arms I was hit full force since he is so close. I wonder why he hasn't let go yet? No matter.

While I know I can't give the proper definition of a Pokémon Trainer, I adjust it to fit my situation.

"A Trainer is someone who has the ability to transform into Pokémon. The most they can change into is six. I have five different ones at the moment and I already know who is going to be my sixth." I best not mention Giratina until I can transform into him. "I haven't eaten a Devil Fruit and while I would like to join your crew. You've got to fight the rest of my Pokémon and get their approval first."

 _I don't mind, I've already gotten stronger from just one fight with them._

 _Me too! Do you think Zoro and I can battle again after we recover?_

"You've got Nico and Zhaleh wanting to join too, but Terra, Darcy and Niran says they'll only join after they each get to battle one of you."

 **They never said that.**

I know, but beating them might get them to level up. They won't complain about that.

 ** _We might you know._** Niran points out.

Thank you for volunteering to go first Niran!

 ** _Wait what?_**

"Oi Usopp, you want to fight first?" I was surprised Luffy didn't jump up first but okay.

I felt a change overcome my body and then I was in Niran's body.

 ** _Usopp Lv14_**

 ** _Quick Attack!_** (29/30) and I rammed into Usopp's unsuspecting body, dealing a nice amount of damage, and we leapt back.

Usopp whipped out his Pachinko and released a Fire Star that, while not a real move, was still classified as Fire- type and Niran ate it out of the air, letting his mane and tail flare up as his _**'Flash Fire'**_ ability worked its magic to strengthen his own fire-type moves. _**Ember!** _ (24/25) a small ball of fire flew towards Usopp and he leapt out of the way. Damn it and it was powered up from Niran's ability too.

A rotten egg was launched at Niran and I made sure to dodge, not wanting to know the effects. _**Poison Jab!** _ (19/20) a massive amount of damage was inflicted taking Usopp down into the yellow zone.

Then I remembered that _**Poison Jab**_ had the possibility of poisoning the target and refrained from using it again, even after a stone flew into Niran's side, somehow classifying itself as _**Rock Throw,**_ and dealing its own fair amount of damage as a _**Super Effective!**_. Taking out over a third of Niran's health, yay he doesn't have high stats. I find myself glad the Straw Hat Pirates are not too strong yet. This is probably still the East Blue. The lack of any Grand Line characters just supported this.

An _**Ember!**_ (23/25) landed and inflicted a _**Burn**_ on Usopp, reducing his attack stat and bringing down the damage of another _**Rock Throw**_ to a quarter of Niran's health. Thank goodness that _**B**_ _ **urn**_ s also decrease the Attack Stat. A _**Quick Attack!**_ (28/30) later and Usopp was out.

 _ **The Straw Hat Pirates are going to send out Nami. Do you want to switch Pokémon or Keep Battling?**_

I scowled as I noticed Niran's experience bar was nearly filled but I let Darcy take control, not wanting to be beaten by Nami before her power up.

 **My turn now!**

 _ **Nami Lv 14**_

Damn it that level won't give me enough Exp. No wait! Traded Pokémon advantages, more Exp. Yay!

We lead with a **Quick Attack!** (29/30) and I find out that Nami doesn't have a good defence. A fifth of her health is gone and Darcy refuses to move and let's himself get hit with a _**Pound**_ from Nami's staff, discovering Nami has a decent attack, although I believe she is holding back. Remember that her punch can take out the Monster Trio after all.

Darcy! What are you doing?

 **Sorry, but it's a given I'm gonna win. She's obviously a Normal- Type and she has no good Attack or Defence. I'm also fasta than her and I 'ave a betta move set.**

Traded Pokémon disadvantages, they never listen to you when you want them to.

 **I'll listen after I evolve, how 'bout that?**

Fine.

I know a battle is not the time to argue so I leave it for later. I take a back seat as Darcy lets his health fall down into the yellow by doing nothing and confusing everyone, Nami actually hit herself at one point so it was an actual confusion, before unleashing a **Drain Punch!** (4/5) and restoring his health back into the green again.

 _ **Darcy grew to Lv 11! Darcy wants to learn Force Palm, what do you want to forget?**_

Huh, seems you all can't learn more than four moves at a time here too. What do you say Darcy?

 **I have no need for Foresight; I want to know Force Palm again already!**

 _ **Darcy has forgotten Foresight and learnt Force Palm. The Straw Hat Pirates are going to send out Monkey D. Luffy. Do you want to switch Pokémon or Keep Battling?**_

Terra, you're up! Make me proud.

 _I call favouritism._ Called out the one I had claimed as the strongest. Is that not a sign of favouritism?

Let's do this Aliahra!

I grin as Darcy's body shifts to Terra's.

 ** _Monkey D. Luffy Lv18_**

I mentally utter a quick prayer. This is Monkey D. Luffy after all.

 _ **"Gum Gum Pistol!"**_ struck true and we slid back, a sixth of Terra's health gone. Thank you high defense stat!  Razor Leaf! (24/25) _**Critical**_ , yes! A fifth of Luffy's health disappears. Damn, not much.

 _ **"Gum Gum Stamp!"**_ A foot slammed into us and a seventh of our health vanishes. A hasty  Withdraw! (39/40) and Terra's defence rises sharply, reducing another Pistol's damage to an eighth of Terra's health. He's in the yellow now.

Absorb! (24/25) brings Luffy into the yellow and replenishes some of Terra's health back to the green. We just manage to dodge a _**Gum-Gum Bell**_ , or the equivalent of a _**Head-butt**_. Another  Absorb! (23/25) later and we get hit with a _**Critical Pistol**_ from Luffy, dropping Terra's health to one third of his total HP.

A Razor Leaf! (23/25) and Luffy's health matches ours. _**"Gum Gum Whip!"**_ Terra's in the red, hanging on with 1 HP and I don't think as I force Niran to come forward and launch straight into a _**Quick Attack!**_ (27/30).

 **It seems switching Pokémon can be done at any time in this world.**

Yeah, and I'm thankful for it.

Niran dodges a _**Pistol**_ and breathes an **_Ember!_** (22/25) right at Luffy, taking out half of his remaining health. A grin splits Luffy's face and Niran copies it.

Two hands stretch back and Niran and I take a gamble with a _**Quick Attack!**_ (26/30) and I thank my lucky stars that _**Bazooka**_ is classified as a two turn move. Luffy is launched back into the ocean.

 _ **"Wahoo! No one can beat me at speed!"**_ Niran shouts while jumping up and down.

 _ **Niran grew to Lv 11!**_

 _ **Terra grew to Lv 11!**_

 _ **You've beaten the Straw Hat Pirates. You may now join their crew.**_

Before Niran could anger someone with his boasting, I switched to Zhaleh and leapt after Luffy. I read the manga so it's not like I'm ignorant about Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Speeding down, we catch Luffy with our mouth and I notice that Zhaleh's health is slowly being restored. Which is good, I hadn't given a thought on how I'm supposed to heal my Pokémon here. Which was very stupid of me. Now I know how to heal Zhaleh at least. Jumping back onto the deck, I become human again and just lay there. I could hear Luffy, Nami and Usopp groaning, meaning that they're okay now.

"Did I really just get beaten by a tiny horse on fire?" Usopp complains.

"I got beaten by some bipedal blue and black dog that did nothing; you have no right to complain!" Nami scowls at Usopp.

"I had a green turtle with a plant growing on it and the fire horse fight me. They were actually pretty strong!" Luffy grinned at them, and then he turned to me. "Oi, now that your partners have all fought will you join now? It'd be so cool to have another Devil Fruit user."

I'll join, and I will beat that rubber human eventually! One day, Terra.

 **Me too, but I wanna face tougher opponents next time.** You will, Darcy.

 _I already said yes, it'll be fun!_ Hahaha, okay Nico.

 ** _I got two fights from them already! Sign me up._** Of course, Niran.

 _As long as they stop calling me Fish thing, sure._ They will, Zhaleh.

 **I did not get to fight but I do not mind joining them if you want to Aliahra.** Thank you, Giratina.

I mentally smile. It seems we're joining guys. No second thoughts?

 **I speak for everyone when I say I want to see more of this world and beat strong opponents!**

"It seems you have a new member, Captain. And just so you know… IT'S NOT A DEVIL FRUIT!"

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Getting Acquainted_**

 **I said this in the warning. The Straw Hats** **were all surprised and my luck is crazy on how I can easily beat opponents stronger than me in Pokémon, as in I have a level 45 and the other trainer have a level 62 and I somehow still get One-Hit KO's. I am not lying about it. Although it bites me back by making it really hard to beat trainers with Pok** **é** **mon the same level as me.**

 **In case anyone doesn't know here. (I'll have their move sets next time)**

 **Terra (Torterra):** "Which way do you prefer to be beaten?"

 **Darcy (Lucario):** **"Give me someone I can't beat."**

 **Nico (Staraptor):** _"Fast, Powerful Attacks that can't miss."_

 **Niran (Rapidash):** ** _"You can't beat me at speed!"_**

 **Zhaleh (Vaporeon):** _"I'm the strongest in the team, you've got no chance."_

 **Gira (Giratina): "I am a Legendary, you are going down."**


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Pokémon; those belong to Eiichiro Oda and Game Freak.**

 **A/N: Second chapter! Yay. The One Piece storyline begins next chapter, this is really more about myself getting to know my party, Nami, Zoro and a bit of the others. I also do lie, but that's my name! I am 'a liar', (Aliahra). So telling you now.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of lying, gender confusion, and the fighting mechanics still might be confusing, sorry.**

 **Big thinks to Cataquack Warrior and B.A Victoria for reviewing and all your advice! (I've got responses to you at the bottom if I didn't PM you) And thank you to Anit-World, Cataquack Warrior, Nihilist Noblesse, RiverAxisCharon01, RiverSong456, avert 1523, mangafan9814, zdeath01, and zecran for favouriting and to DarkNightNRobin, LordFiolr, Nihilist Noblesse, RiverAxisCharon01, RoseSlayer77, Shadowtalon62, TheATS, mangafan9814, RiverSong456, B.A Victoria, zdeath01, zecran, and Crembo for following. (Sorry if your name gets messed up when this gets posted)**

 **Let's begin the Story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Getting** **Acquainted**_

"So you're telling me I got beat up by a fish thing, and that it was actually weaker than me?" I nodded at Zoro, ignoring Zhaleh's protests. He really doesn't like that title.

"And I kicked a female, and then got my ass handed to me by her, and she was weaker than me?" I nodded again at Sanji, ignoring Nico's laughter. The despairing face nearly made me laugh too.

"That fire horse that beat me was also weaker than me but still managed to beat Luffy afterwards?" I patted Usopp's back in consolation, ignoring Niran's boasts. Yeah, not good for his confidence.

"And that blue dog was trying to let me win, since it thought I was weaker when in reality I was stronger?" I smiled sadly at Nami, patting her too. I remind her to not hold back in any fight as that was what Darcy was waiting for.

"So you're not a Devil Fruit user? And your abilities are unique to you only? Aww, I want my own Pokémon!" I grin at Luffy.

"Sorry, but there's only six Pokémon in this world, and I will catch Giratina when I meet him again." I walk over to the railing and sit on it. "Now if you don't mind I need to heal Zhaleh, I don't know how to heal any of the others at the moment, but Zhaleh has the ability 'Water Absorb' that lets her, sorry him, absorb water to heal him. I really need to get his gender set straight." I wave at them and lean back over the side of the Going Merry, falling into the water as Zhaleh. I only hope that it looked as epic as it sounded.

I see Luffy and Usopp look over the side of the ship and look around the water's surface. Zhaleh sticks his head out of the water and Usopp jumps back, a terrified expression on his face and a scream from his throat. It must look strange to see only a head coming out of the water. I understand his scream now.

"The fish thing can turn invisible! That's so cool!"

 _"I'M NOT A FISH THING! If you must call me something use my name! And I can only turn invisible in water."_ Zhaleh shouted up at Luffy. I could tell he was really angry at them for repeatedly calling him that.

"Luffy, if you or anyone else calls Zhaleh 'the fish thing' again, I fear he may try mutiny. Also, let us swim please; I really need to heal Zhaleh." We duck under the waves before waiting for an answer but Luffy nods in affirmation, still staring at where he thinks we are.

 _I have got to ask, but do you have any idea on how to heal the others?_

Zhaleh brought up a good point. But now that I think about it there are some others I know to heal, but then that brings up another point.

Only Darcy and Terra, they got draining moves so they can heal that way until those are all gone but the rest? No. I have no idea how to heal them unless I had Potions. Oh why couldn't I have been given any of my supplies from any of my games?

 _Huh? What do you mean?_ Zhaleh inquired.

 **How would that have been useful?** Gira asked.

Well, I have a tendency to go bulk and have at least 50 Revives and Full Restores on me at all times. Also, in Black 2, I have over 200 lemonades from that movie fan I have. Not to mention but none of you have your items and they might have made things easier for me.

 _Black 2? Movie fan? What is happening?_

 **Did you have my Orb in any of those games?**

Your 'Orb'? Oh, you mean the Griseous Orb. Yeah, in a few but this game is the only one I had you. So I never got the chance to use it.

 _What do you guys mean by games? I am actually confused and curious here!_ Zhaleh protested. _And quit ignoring me! Seriously!_ I could just visualise him doing the flip table arm movements. Stupid brain conjuring up adorable images.

Thankfully, I didn't have to answer as Gira spoke for me. **I will explain to you later Zhaleh, to everyone. As for you Aliahra, hmmm.**

What, no response? I got it okay, now see ya.

 **You never saw me in the first place.** I was sure if he had eyebrows Gira would be raising one.

Yeah, it's a figure of speech. And I do know that you are still there so yeah, later.

 **I do not understand humans.** I could practically feel Giratina's deadpan expression.

 _Don't worry Gira, the rest of us don't understand humans as well, so you are not alone. And oh! Shiny thing!_

Suddenly we dived, which I thought surprising since Zhaleh doesn't know that move but I ignored that fact and tried to see what Zhaleh had seen.

We reached the ocean floor and Zhaleh directed us to where the shiny thing was. When it came into sight my eyes widened at the sight of five Revives just sitting on the ocean floor. Has some Pokémon Items found its way into this world? Please tell me yes.

It seems that way and look out! Terra yelled out to us. Suddenly, my body was Terra's and in our face was some sea creature glaring at us angrily. Hostile intent was never before so obvious to me.

 ** _Minor Sea King Lv 15_**

Everything was a higher level than us, wasn't it? The Sea King tried to slam into us but Terra dodged and instantly used Absorb! (22/25) **_Super Effective!_** taking a third of the creature's health and restoring his own health back into the yellow. Damn that was scary since he still had 1 HP before.

The beast lashed out again with its tail and I easily forced a dodge, it seems that its moves don't have a high accuracy. Absorb! (21/25) **_Super Effective!_** and we were at half our health. Then the Sea King **_Screech_** ed at us and I felt Terra's defences get lowered sharply. Mine on the other hand definitely went up.

Taking the chance we used Absorb! (20/25) **_Super Effective!_** again and the blasted Sea King held on! It landed a hit and our health went down to a third of our full health. A  Tackle! (34/35) later and it was unconscious. And Terra's Exp. bar filled out to three quarters.

Not taking a chance, I switched back to Zhaleh and we swam to the Revives, picking them up in our tiny front paws, thankfully Zhaleh could see himself even if I couldn't. Although, I wonder how the Sea King had seen us or had we just panicked?

Leaving that question for a later time, I nearly turned and went back to the surface. But I had caught sight of the Sea King and Niran interrupted me.

 ** _Why don't you take it to the crew? Their expressions will be so funny!_** Niran had already started laugh halfway through his second sentence, no doubt already imagining the scene.

I smiled and had Zhaleh grab the Sea King with his mouth and we rose to the surface. I could just see Usopp and Luffy fishing over the edge before I broke the surface and the unconscious Sea King held firmly in Zhaleh's mouth. He has a very strong jaw it would seem.

 _Can I let go now? My mouth is starting to hurt._

Sure. I told Zhaleh, carrying something that large even with the water's natural buoyancy would be tough.

And then the Sea King was just floating on the surface with me. Zhaleh leapt onto the deck and I turned human again.

Placing the Revives in my pocket, I turned to Luffy and pointed at the Sea King. "Do you have any need for it or should I return it to the sea floor?"

Suddenly I was wrapped up in rubbery arms as Luffy sparkled at me saying things too fast for me to understand. But since I was a very huggy person I enjoyed this and didn't complain.

"So did the fish- I mean, Zhaleh catch this Aliahra?" It was Sanji looking at the Sea King like he wanted to cook it. Probably does.

I shake my head, "No, it was Terra. I managed to heal him a little during the battle though so it was really only a good thing."

He nodded. "Wait, how did you breathe underwater then? Isn't he a land animal?" He turned to face me, but when he saw Luffy he leapt to kick him off and started shouting at him.

I pouted and ignored Nami's face and went to look at the Sea King. I was surprised when I noticed the beast was about as long as the Going Merry. Something tells me that I am going to see much larger sea creatures soon.

 **This Laboon you are thinking about, I think he is actually bigger than any Wailord. He is certainly bigger than I am which I don't really like.** Giratina grumbled.

So I am just relying on Pokémon physics letting me fight. Damn, I can also agree with you on not liking others taller than you, I'm glad I'm the tallest here. Yay for being six foot!

 **And I'm 14'9 feet tall, I am taller.**

 **Are you guys arguin' over who's taller? 'Cause frankly that's kinda stupid.**

 **You are just saying that because you are 2'4 feet. You're tiny.**

 **I get taller when I evolve!**

 _You become 3'11 feet. You are still tiny to them._

 **You're only 3'3 feet, you'll be tinier than me, princess!**

 _But I'm taller than you now and I never had an issue with my height, you brute!_

Okay, what is with the constant fighting you two? Do you guys have some kind of rivalry going on that I don't know about?

Neither of them responded. It may have seemed like a rhetorical question, but I had wanted an answer.

 **I am not a part of this! See you.**

I smiled. Aww, Gira's taking my lessons to heart!

 **Shut up. Oi Terra! Have you-**

And there was silence. It seems my partners can talk to each other without me hearing. I wonder why I find myself talking to Giratina more than the others though.

 _Probably cause he likes you more than the rest of us._ Nico answered me.

Huh? What do you mean Nico?

 _He was banished to the Distortion World for his violence remember? When he first joined the party, no one but you, Terra and Zhaleh would actually want to battle alongside him. We were terrified of him to be honest. We only fought with him because you're our trainer._ She sounded a bit regretful. _We trust and want to fight with him now, so don't worry._

Oh, that's alright, you've spent some time with him now. But I didn't know about that. I mean I remember he was banished but I didn't know you guys were terrified of him. But why weren't Terra and Zhaleh?

 _Terra knew you longer than the rest of us, he trusted Giratina because you trusted him. Zhaleh was the one you mainly used when you caught him; Zhaleh knew he could beat Giratina easily. Especially since Gira didn't know Thunderbolt back then. Not to mention it became apparent that you liked using the two in double battles together._

Oh… I am learning more about you guys now that we can talk. I wonder how my other teams felt about my other legendaries; I mean I did have quite a few…

 _Okay, now I'm curious. Gira said you had other teams in other dimensions but you had legendaries in them too? Who'd you have?_

I don't see how it's relevant here. So I'm not going to tell you.

 _I will find out, even if I have to sick Gira and Terra on you. I know they're your favourites._

I frown at this, I don't have favourites. I don't let myself have favourites; I grew up with three brothers so it would have just been unfair to them. I know I tend to have favourites every now and then with my Pokémon but I still try my best not to.

So I ignore Nico and try my best to drown out my previous thoughts, just staring out at the sea. A small smile grew on my lips as I thought that I was lucky I didn't get sea sick and that I had Zhaleh and Nico to turn to if it got too bad.

Umm, Aliahra?

I sigh, a little irritated that my alone time was interrupted but I answered Terra anyway. Two thirds of my party were practically babies again and Terra's voice sounded so young and nervous that my non-existent maternal instincts were acting up. I'm fifteen and I haven't even kissed anyone yet so that's why I say they're non-existent.

Yes Terra?

Can we go battle more Sea Kings? I really want to get stronger and I know that I can beat them with you.

Okay, just let me deal with Nami first, she's been staring at me for a while and it's starting to creep me out.

I turn and face the orange haired girl, raising my eyebrow. Gotta say that I love that I know how to, even though it took me days to accomplish. But raising an eyebrow so you don't have to speak is nice. I probably train my left eyebrow to do the same… Nah.

Nami continued to stare at me and I found myself fidgeting under her scrutiny. I have been putting on a face of confidence and I don't know how long it will last if she keeps doing this.

"I saw you put something gold in your pocket. What was it?" There was a strange light in her eyes that I could not identify and it scared me slightly.

Something gold? Oh the Revives! I pulled them out of my pocket and showed Nami, keeping a grip on them since they are all I have to revive my Pokémon and I wasn't just going to hand them over.

But Nami didn't make a grab for them; she stared at them critically before deflating. "It's not real gold…" I could hear her mumble under her breath. I smiled, and put them back in my pocket.

"Of course not, they're Revives. They allow me to revive one of my Pokémon if they faint. Not sure how I'm supposed to administer them since we share a body though." And that brought me up short. Because just how am I supposed to use them anyway. In the game it would just happen with the push of a button but this is reality and we do also share a body.

I pull one out of my pocket and hand it to Nami. I give her my best serious face and made sure she held onto the Revive when I pulled my hand back. "I trust you with this; if one of my Pokémon faint and I don't switch bodies I'll need you to administer it. I am assuming you should put it into my Pokémon's mouth and then it will just work but if it doesn't… well, I honestly don't know what will work."

I was about to turn away but then I grabbed one more and gave it to Nami. "Better give you two, I don't know if I could trust Luffy with one, these are rare after all and I don't know if I can teach him to use it." I turn away and say over my shoulder, "I'm going to go training and treasure hunting on the sea floor, I'll be up before sun down or when four of my Pokémon are unconscious, whichever comes first."

Just before I could jump over the side however, Zoro stopped me. Why is it that later events always cause me to break promises? I face Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"Out of your partners, which one would be the most challenging for me to fight?"

And that was a decent question, Zoro as a swordsman seems to be classified as part Steel- Type, so therefore, Niran and Darcy would be the best fits. However, I can also assume that Zoro has a really high defence stat so Niran would be able to deal more damage with Ember.

 ** _I listen to you and I'm faster, that should mean something!_** Niran was practically jumping with how eager he sounded.

 **Oh please, you don't have much of a Special Attack stat anymore, it's practically worthless.** Darcy said.

 ** _You have no Special Attack Moves and no Special Attack stat anymore either, or have you forgotten?_**

Okay boys, stop fighting.

I focus on Zoro and answer truthfully. "Niran has better stats now but when Darcy's older he'll be the more challenging." I tilt my head curiously, why would he be asking? "Do you want to battle either of them though? They're both eager for a fight."

Zoro just grunts and draws out his white sword, getting into a fighting stance. I switch into Niran and we ready ourselves. Darcy complaining in the back of our shared mind with Zhaleh telling him that he should have listened to me earlier since this was his punishment.

My Pokémon knew me so well.

 ** _Roronoa Zoro Lv 16_** appeared in the corner of my vision and I was surprised to notice that his health was only half full. Then again he had been in fight and hadn't received any medical attention since. I think.

I felt Niran's ear flicker and caught "…a male, Zoro's fighting a male, Zoro's fighting a male…" I smiled at that. I'm thankful Sanji isn't interfering and trying to focus on grabbing the Sea King I caught before with an enthusiastic Luffy for help.

 ** _Ember!_** (21/25) and Zoro dodges. He tries to hit with his sword but we're ready and we leap to the side. Another **_Ember!_** (20/25) since Poison Jab and Quick Attack won't work due to Zoro's type and high defence stat. This hits and I'm happy to announce it was **_Super Effective_** Zoro got a **_Burn_**. Yay! Lasting damage and reduced Attack! Although he only lost a sixth of his health or third of his current health. We need to improve Niran's special attack.

A swing and a glancing blow, tearing into Niran's side, bring us down to barely a seventh of our total health. We flinched but managed to dodge the next hit. I feel like we're going to be dodging a lot in this adventure.

 ** _You got that right, Ember!_** (19/25) and it landed. Another chunk gone. We barely evade the next strike and the **_Burn_** reduces Zoro's health into the red. We barely land the next **_Ember!_** (18/25) and Zoro holds on. Does he have some kind of Sturdy ability? Damn it that's annoying.

A blade comes flying into my vision and stops just in front of my face. I stare at the blade before glancing up at Zoro.

"It's not a very fulfilling fight. Get stronger Niran, then we can fight again." He sheaths his swords then falls unconscious as his health goes to zero.

Niran's Exp. bar nearly fills up but I don't pay attention to it or to the message saying I won and the amount of money I get. I turn human and fidget, having absolutely no idea what to do.

 **I say either call the woman or just wait here until that blond man comes to check on you. Oh, and just so you know, I think you are going to have to eat Seafood tonight.**

I'm just hoping that Sanji really is the best cook ever. And how do you know I despise sea food?

 **I guessed.**

Oh… well, I'm just going to jump over the side of the ship and train. Terra, Zhaleh, we've got work to do.

I'd like to say we had a very accomplishing session, but that would be a lie. Terra got knocked out before being able to proceed to Lv 13 and I sent out Darcy to finish the battle where he levelled up to Lv 12. I intended to rise to the surface and get Terra treated but the ocean and it's inhabitants were against us and I barely managed to get back to the surface with Zhaleh and Niran as my only conscious Pokémon, Giratina is excluded for obvious reasons.

 **And you still only managed to increase all their levels by one. I am disappointed Aliahra, at this rate I will never be able to battle again.**

Oh shut up Giratina, I forgot all our opponents are higher levels than us. My luck wouldn't hold for so long.

 _Both of you shut up before we call another Sea King down on our heads! I swear getting my Mystic Water back is the only good thing we got._ Zhaleh shouted angrily at us. Said Mystic Water hanging around her, no his neck. So close. Zhaleh getting jewelery is not going to help this at all.

 ** _I know. I was only out for a brief time. I only got a single fight which was already decided._** Niran bemoaned.

 **The only items we got from this venture were your item and a few pearls. You could not have at least found potions?** Giratina judged.

We are all shutting up now. I growl at them.

And we leapt onto the deck, without thinking I brought Terra to the forefront and we collapsed next to Nami. I had to wait for at least twenty minutes, unable to move or see anything, with all my other senses dull.

I was very tempted to call this state the Blackness simply because it reminded me of that subject from my story The Dream, but I don't know if anyone would appreciate the sentiment/reference so I'll just call it unconsciousness or the Fainted, I have no idea.

I was about to go insane at the ten minute mark before I felt something cold and metallic pressing against my side. And the sensation wasn't dulled so I didn't know if it was something in the waking world or in the unconscious world. I know enough Pokémon lore to remember Darkrai.

 **I am not Darkrai. I know you have never touched me but I was hoping you would at least guess it was me. Hmph, humans.**

Giratina! Wait how? Does this mean I can feel the others too?

Wet soft scales pressed themselves into my midsection.

 _This feels nice. If it weren't for the fact I know that our fainted companions were required for this and they can't feel this I'd be tempted to let it happen more often._ Zhaleh whispered.

I feel a warm body press itself into my left shoulder, something flickering against my skin but it wasn't painful like one would expect fire to be. Niran didn't speak; he just hummed in tired happiness. I wrapped my arm around him and Zhaleh as Giratina positioned himself behind me.

In this situation I could either panic or just go with the flow. I decided to do the second option because I'm lazy and was comfortable. Yay for laziness! However, I did have a question.

Gira, how did you know about me having more than one team? And how do you know about this world?

 **Simple, I gazed at them from my time in the Distortion World. I can also gaze out at some events of this world from your body, although it is only in the area close to you. For example, Sanji has just found you and is attacking an awakened Zoro for it while Nami is coming to use the Revives you gave her.**

 _I don't think we will be allowed in the ocean again for a while._ Zhaleh groaned.

I hummed in agreement to the Vaporeon's statement. Suddenly, something flew into my chest and I was pushed back to lean on Gira. My hand reached up and I felt a shell made of damp dirt.

I can touch you! This feels so nice. Terra cried out.

 **Nami has just healed Darcy; you need to take possession of your body before the crew panics.**

I pet the Turtwig and thank Giratina before I willed myself to be in control. I come face to face with an annoyed Nami. She grabs my shoulder and pulls me up, shouting that I'm awake and that she's locking me in our room so I won't try and train again.

"This is our room and that is my side. Now, please explain to me why you went looking for fights against opponents stronger than you?"

And so I told her by battling and winning, my Pokémon get stronger and that there really is no other way to do that.

"So by fighting you get stronger? I don't see how that's different from other people." Nami's raised eyebrow conveyed her disappointment in me, or at least my mental capabilities which I take offense too.

I shake my head and repeat what I said. Emphasising that it is when my Pokémon win the fight that they get stronger, and that it is only those that participated that get any experience. I then add in the fact that if we lose or if one faints then we don't get stronger.

 **She's currently despairing over da fact dat she's got another battle hungry idiot in da crew.** Darcy told me.

I'm not a battle hungry idiot. I go looking for battles sure, but I'm not battle hungry.

 **I was just stating what she was feeling, I thought ya'd appreciate it, but it seems I was wrong.**

What, no! I do appreciate it, it's just I was arguing over it. But how…?

 **I can see people's emotions; I'd be able to sense her aura and her thoughts if I was still a Lucario. I am called the Aura Pokémon for a reason Aliahra.**

Ah, true. Suddenly I feel an evil intent coming towards me and I focus on reality to see that Nami had awoken from her dark cloud and had not waited patiently for me to be aware.

I leap back out of the way of the falling fist and try to think of something that can calm her down, but nothing comes to mind.

 **Mention how you win money after you win battles.** Giratina spoke quickly.

I love you Gira! Thank you.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "Wait, sorry. Terra was just reminding me of another benefit of winning battles. Please don't hit me."

Nami glared at me; obviously she doesn't enjoy having her hopes dispersed then getting ignored. "It better be good."

I nod furiously; if Nami's punches can take out the Monster Trio then I don't want to annoy her. Quickly I grab my shoulder bag and open the pocket I discovered the Beri's appeared in.

I pulled out a bundle of the notes and showed them to her. "Every time I win against people I get a random amount of money. The amount is influenced by the level of skill of the opponent. When I fought Sanji and Zoro I got all the money I have in this pocket. I didn't get any money from fighting you, Usopp and Luffy but instead I got to join your crew."

 **Ya also got me ta listen ta ya betta.** Darcy said.

I add in that I also improved my relationship with Darcy to her, thanking her and giving her the thousand Beri I had in my hand. Saying it was a thank you gift.

I found myself being pulled into a hug from the older girl. I briefly thought I saw that she had Beri symbols instead of eyes but it was only for a second so I could be wrong. I accepted the hug anyway. What can I say? I really like giving hugs.

She stepped back after a second and she regarded me with a cold stare. Was she suspicious of something?

"You only mentioned you improved your relationship with Darcy, you hadn't improved your relationship with the others did you?" There was something in her tone that said she knew if I tried to lie and there was no way she would let this go.

I had barely known any of them, they barely knew me. We met a few hours ago! Confused with this concern, I forced myself to answer her question. Admittedly, this was not going to be nice.

I force a laugh to calm myself down. Damnit, why is this so hard to speak about? I really wish she hadn't asked now. "It's not that I had not improved my relationship with the others, it's only Darcy who I can really improve my relationship with." I take a deep breath, why is this so hard? "Darcy had another trainer before me. He was the one who took care of him when he was a baby, gave him his name and taught him his strongest move." I began. Truthfully it was actually my other self in my Pearl game that did all that, not Riley who gave me his egg, but it's best to not really add in another version of myself.

"Pokémon who had been given away don't usually get along with their new trainers for a while. I think it's due to trust issues from being practically abondoned by their previous trainer. Since they rarely listen to them in Battles and do whatever they want. The only way to improve my relationship with Darcy is to fight with him and prevent him from fainting. That just causes distrust." I see a spark of realisation in her eyes but I don't know what she's realising. Mentally shrugging it off, I wait for her to respond.

Seeing I am not continuing, she asks if there is any other way to improve our relationship. I shrug in reply, thinking about the Gym Badges. I couldn't really talk about them or the Pokémon League, how to apply it to this world?

My mind brings up the eleven Supernova, seven Warlords, and four Emperors but I dismiss them. Sure I could help in the battles but there was no way I could just tell Nami I needed to beat a group of people who didn't exist as a group yet, the Warlords and the four Emperors! Then again, when I fought Nami, it was before Luffy, one of the future Supernovas. Maybe…

"The only thing that would be faster is if I beat someone strong, and I mean stronger than the Captain." I pull a smile, "I know I cannot beat anyone stronger than him. If I were to face him again now I would lose, and it's mostly because of intent and my weird luck that I could beat him before."

Then I remember Zhaleh. "Unless I use Zhaleh but that's just cheating since he can control water." I joke.

I get a smile out of Nami with this and I'm thankful. I'm horrible at making funny jokes but at least I could lighten the atmosphere a little. I go over to what will be my side of the room an get on the hammock. I stare up at the ceiling and just consider somethings.

My luck really means that I can get wins over people ten levels higher than me if they are the random trainers you come across. People whose names you forget five seconds after it is stated because their NPC's you'll never fight again. If they are actually skilled, I have to be closer levels or they are just too strong most of the time. If they are the same level as me or one level off, then they are a lot more likely to win for some reason.

It's because of that draw back in my luck that I train to be a couple of levels above everyone else at all times. It was harder in the older games, before Exp. Shares applied to everyone in the party and not just whoever was holding it, but I still did it. If I'm a higher level, than it is not luck that I'm winning anymore.

With Luffy, I had Terra and Niran to fight him. The Turtwig with the highest defensive stats, a high rate critical move along with a HP restorer, and the Ponyta who was the fastest and could take him out with a Quick Attack due to having a decent Attack still and hooves ten times harder than diamonds.

If they had types, it would be a lot easier to fight humans. Sanji I can tell is at least part Fighting-type with those kicks and being weak against flying. Zoro is part Steel-type with his sword, high physical defence, sturdy like ability and being weak against fire.

Luffy is most-likely Normal, with an ability like Lightning Rod that negates Lightning type attacks on him but also has a negative effect like Dry Skin but instead of making him weak to fire, makes him weak to water. Usopp is also likely Normal type with a high special attack; although it's likely he could become part grass after he gains those plants in the two year gap.

Nami is likely to become part Electric type with her staff and her love for lightning attacks, maybe part Flying too with the mirages. But this is me just trying to make sense of this world. It's very unlikely that what I just said will be true. I need to get rid of these notions soon. Logia types are really the only ones I can apply it too.

Opening my eyes, which I hadn't realised I closed. I get out of the hammock, see that Nami has been drawing what are likely maps at the desk and open my bag. After looking through the compartments, I find the Items one and pull the out the four pearls I found. Grinning, I notice one is bigger than the others, which means I could get more money for it.

Speaking of money, I open the money pocket and quickly count how much I have. 1,400 Beri tells me I only won seven hundred from my second battle against Zoro. And the currency of this world is that 1 dollar from home is equal to one hundred Beri so really I only have about $14. Must remember that potions cost only around 200 pokedollars. Assuming currency is the same between Beri and pokedollar than I can stop myself worrying too much. Both originate from the same country, just hope it's true.

I look up at Nami. "I meant to ask earlier but where are we going?"

Nami suddenly froze and looked down at me. It seems she just realised that I hadn't been told I agreed to join a Pirate Crew or that we would be going to the Grand Line. But I'm just guessing based on how she suddenly seemed nervous.

"Rogue Town, we should arrive midmorning tomorrow." I see her eyes search for a distraction. They land on the pearls and notes I hadn't put back in the bag yet. Eyes lighting up she spoke. "Where did you get those? And is that really all you have?"

Pulling the remaining Revives out of the medicine pocket, I nod. "I know it's not much but I had nothing when I jumped onto your ship. I got the pearls, Revives and Zhaleh's necklace when I was training. I found them on the sea floor. I said I was also treasure hunting." I grin, with that I knew I had a chance of being let into the ocean to train again.

Suddenly I realise I had not awoken Nico from being fainted. Grabbing one of the Revives I shove it into my mouth without thought and focus on swallowing, thinking about reviving Nico. My body morphs into Nico just in time as we swallow. Slowly she opens her eyes and looks around.

 _How long have I been out?_ She groans, tired.

 **A while, we had to grab another Revive but we figured out how to revive you without relying on other people now.** Gira answers for me.

 **We had ta deal with Nami interrogating us first before we could revive ya. Sorry 'bout da wait.** Darcy stood up for my lateness. I was touched by that.

Nami taps Nico's head, drawing attention to her. "Hey, your Nico right?" the Starly nodded in confirmation.

"You are the only female in your group, aren't you? I think Aliahra mentioned the others are all male." Nami sounded uncertain, I remember referring Zhaleh as female a few times when I told them what each of my Pokémon were, I know he's a male. Just focus on the fact his voice is mainly manly sounding even though he has a nice melodic voice.

Nico smiled as well as she could with a beak. _"Indeed I am. Even after having us for some time, Aliahra still mistakes Zhaleh as female due to his voice. When he's not shouting in anger at people it actually sounds faintly feminine and is nice to listen too. Not to mention Vaporeon's have been mistaken as Mermaids before with their tales so it's not completely her fault. She's getting better."_

I still find myself sulking in a corner of my mind when Nico mentioned my unfortunate constant mistake.

Nico smirks as she continues. _"Although it would have been easier for her if she didn't give him a girl's name. I believe it means either dew or rain, maybe both."_ She chuckled as I reverted back to my body.

I could feel my cheeks heated up a bit. I can't believe I was blushing. "I know. I'm a horrible trainer." I hang my head in shame.

I hear Nami laughing and I glance up at her. She grins down at me. "I can't tell their genders myself, so it's alright. Come on; let's go see if Sanji has anything for us, he's an excellent cook."

I smile at her. Quickly I put everything back into my bag and stand up, following her out the door. I'm not looking forward to eating seafood, but I hope Sanji can make it taste good. I should tell him how I don't eat much but I don't know if having my Pokémon inhabiting my body will change it.

 **I do not need to eat; it is a pleasure for me, although the others do.** Giratina tells me.

Hmmm, I wonder what they eat. I know Pokémon eat berries and apples from the Pokémon Dungeon games and in Pokémon Sun I remember that Slowpoke tails are a delicacy and that there was a Pokémon that would hunt Corsola's.

 _Give us the Sea King. Darcy, Niran and I don't mind seafood so much._ Zhaleh instructs me. Nodding mentally I follow after Nami.

The snack Sanji made us really was delicious. He also took the time to ask me if there was anything I didn't like or was allergic too. So I told him about my distaste for onions, mushrooms, pineapples and tomatoes. I also told him how I once vomited from eating cheese and a tomato sauce on chicken and that I'm a slow eater.

He asked about my Pokémon and I turned into them and let them conveyed their likes and dislikes. Terra was the one who made the comment about my distaste for Seafood which lead to me asking to try it anyway because it would be best to get a taste for it as it would be likely the only reliable food source we have. I also mentioned that Nami said he was an excellent cook and that I knew he could make taste good.

That got him doing a weird dance and I was not ashamed that I turned into Niran and ran behind Nami. Niran decided to let me do it but he also made me come to the front. There's that quick to flee nature he tries to hide.

When Zhaleh started to explain his likes and dislikes, Nami interrupted with a gasp. We turned towards her to see her grin sheepishly.

"You really do have a nice voice Zhaleh, and it is slightly feminine like Nico said." She giggled.

Zhaleh scowled at her. _"Just don't start mistaking me for a girl like Aliahra okay. And don't you dare call me anything feminine like the brute!"_

Sanji raised his visible curly eyebrow. "Brute? Who is it and what does he call you?"

Zhaleh looked away abashed. _"The Riolu, Darcy. He calls me princess because of my voice and female name."_

Sanji nodded in thought. And then that train of conversation was left behind and Zhaleh went to list his likes and dislikes. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I realised that three liked sour food, two would happily eat anything and the last likes dry food.

I'd be surprised if we could get any food to stay dry in an ocean. Terra moaned. Yep, he's the one that likes dry food.

When dinner rolled around a few hours later, it was hilarious.

Darcy and Nico would waste Quick Attacks to get whatever Luffy stole back. Niran ate his entire share faster than Luffy of all people. Zhaleh ended up splashing a couple of people with water whenever they reacted to his feminine voice and when Luffy stole his plate. Terra munched his food happily as Luffy was still out of commission and Gira sulked from whatever plane the Pokémon existed in within my body.

To say we all enjoyed out food was an understatement and two people *Cough Niran and Darcy Cough* wouldn't stop teasing the Renegade Pokémon about it. I'll also admit that from the Sea King left to me I let Luffy have after a couple of bites. It tasted great, but the texture made me gag like when I eat onions.

Luckily Sanji didn't take offence to it and promised that next time he'd make it better for me. I of course had to tell him it was the texture that made me gag. Terra, the little traitor, told Sanji that I had a near obsession with cheese and chocolate. Not together mind you, I tried it once and it is better to have them apart.

 _I'm stuffed! That was great!_ Nico cried in pleasure after dinner.

 ** _I know! Gira man you really are missing out._** And Niran proceeded to laugh. The sound of water splashing later and Niran stopped. I could feel him running away from a smug Zhaleh who seems to have settled himself on top of a depressed Giratina's head.

Wait, how can I know what they are doing?

I think its cause you have been here now. Terra explained to me, being used as a pillow for a now sleeping Starly. Also, I don't think Blackness will really fit for a name. Be original and think up a new one okay.

And the Turtwig proceeded to fall asleep. I focused on reality and noticed that we had arrived at our room and Nami was pulling down her hammock.

She glanced at me and smiled, telling me that she'll be going to the bathroom to take a shower and left. I glanced at my bag and rummaged through the empty pockets. They were the same as when I looked though earlier, only the pearls, Revives and money, nothing else, including clothes.

Please tell me we're going to reach Rogue Town tomorrow; I need another set of clothes at least.

No one answered my mental plea and I awed to myself when I noticed they were all in a small pile together. Giratina towered over them with Zhaleh on his head, Terra and Niran each on one of his front legs, Darcy and Nico leaning against those two. I wish I could take a picture or even draw it, but I don't have any of the necessary supplies and even if I had a camera, I wouldn't be able to take a picture.

I placed my bag under my hammock and slipped into it. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Please don't let this just be a dream. I want to get along with my party and have adventures with them. Please don't let this be a dream.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Rogue Town_**

 **Here's their move sets and amount of PP as of the end of this chapter. I'll have what their names mean next time and the supposed gender for that name.**

Terra (Turtwig): Lv 11 Moves-Tackle (35), Absorb (23/25), Razor Leaf (23/25), Withdraw (39/40)

 **Darcy (Riolu): Lv 11 Moves- Quick Attack (29/30), Detect (10), Force Palm (10), Drain Punch (4/5)**

 _Nico (Starly): Lv 11 Moves- Quick Attack (29/30), Fly (12/15), Wing Attack (33/35), Growl (40)_

 ** _Niran (Ponyta): Lv 11 Moves- Poison Jab (19/20), Ember (22/25), Quick Attack (26/30), Tail Whip (30)_**

 _Zhaleh (Vaporeon): Lv 11 Moves-Surf (3/10), Sand-Attack (13/15), Helping Hand (20), Tackle (34/35)_

 **Giratina: Lv 40 Moves- Ominous Wind (5), Dragon Claw (15), Shadow Force (5), Scary Face (10)**

 **Responses to Reviews: (1)**

 ** _B.A Victoria:_** **Thank you! I am trying to make the chapters longer than 5000 words each as when I get into the thick of the story I need to be prepared to write longer chapters.**

 **As for the confusion with who is speaking, I put in your suggestion and put in things like 'Darcy said', and thank you for pointing it out I did not realise it would be so confusing. However I am leaving in the different ways the words look, which is mostly for me so I know who is speaking and what their voice sounds like to me. I already of the habit of making their words like that anyway and it's hard not to.**

 **I hope you continue to read this story! Thank you for your support.**


	3. Rogue Town

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Pokémon; those belong to Eiichiro Oda and Game Freak.

 ** _A/N:_** Third chapter! Okay, One Piece begins and I am not the happiest with how this chapter turned out. _Speak for yourself, I got to smash goons with Surf!_ Zhaleh, that's a spoiler. _Well they should know it would happen anyway._ Ignore the Vaporeon, sorry it took a while for this chapter. I got caught up researching and know I know all the abilities. Defeatist is my least favourite. Gira, please do the Warnings.

 **WARNING: Alright. There are mentions of lying, abandonment again** (Yay!) **, and the fighting mechanics still might be confusing, sorry.** (I'm not going to change it too much but if anyone has suggestions on how to improve it I'm all ears.) **Now goodnight.** Thanks Giratina.

 _We finally got Aliahra to do this. Sorry it took a while._

Sorry. Big thanks to Kuroneko Aoumi (Guest) for reviewing and all your advice. Thank you to 1eragon33, Oompaloo, moons-eclippse, and HeartLuvAnimeGirl for favouriting and to 1eragon33, Sorera, Music Minded, MugiwaraLu-chan, and HeartLuvAnimeGirl for following.

 ** _Whatever! Begin the story already! I wanna kick some butt._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Rogue Town**_

I had mixed feelings about waking up in a hammock to the sound of two voices arguing in my head.

On one hand, it meant I really had joined the Straw Hat Pirates and I really could turn into six specific Pokémon. On the other it meant I was the host of six Pokémon in the world of One Piece. Okay, I'll work with it. Push those thoughts I could feel trying to appear away and focus on the situation at hand. Namely Darcy and Zhaleh trying to fight where I can see them in that dark plane they live in.

I still need to figure out a name for that place, I'm open to any suggestions, really.

Alright, stop it you two. I can actually feel a headache forming from your fighting. I mentally yell at the Vaporeon and Riolu.

I'm used to headaches but this one is worse than the usual ones I get every day. Resisting the urge to rub my temples, I slip out of my hammock and take notice of the fact that Nami is still asleep. Shrugging, I grab my bag and slip out and head onto the deck. A faint light at the horizon tells me I woke up early but I had fallen asleep earlier than usual so I was not too surprised.

Sitting with my legs over the side, I rest my head on the railings. I'm still tired, maybe I could go back to sleep?

The sound of a large crashing wave dismissed that thought as I groaned in pain. I could almost feel that wave in my head, bashing my brain into the sides of my skull. I'd yell at Zhaleh if I wasn't so focused on the pain.

Luckily, the other four had noticed my pain and they worked together to pull the two apart, Gira easily picking up Zhaleh with his mouth while the other three pulled Darcy away. Although Nico did most of the work, Fly is a very useful ability when used passively. I was also happy to note that her PP didn't decrease from doing it, wait…

Wait a second, she was fully healed! Health and PP all restored. Yes, so they just need a good night sleep, got it. I like how I can just know what moves they have, it's PP and how much health left when they're not in battle too, makes things easier.

You okay now Aliahra? Terra asked, lotting away from where I could see into it.

I smiled at him and pointed that out. Terra quickly spun around and I couldn't help but laugh, why is he so adorable? Ugh, I can feel where the favouritism came from now.

I'm okay; now stop being adorable Terra, you and everyone else. I smile at them. Yeah, it seems there are some positive sides too.

 **What?** Came Giratina, he sounded very surprised for some reason. Oh.

Ha, don't worry Gira, you're not adorable. I wait a second before a sly grin grows on my face. Unless, do you want to be? You all were very cute last night, all huddled up like that.

 **Ahh! She knows!** Darcy starts thrashing in Nico's grip. **I did no such thing Aliahra! Don't lump me in with da rest of dese chumps.**

Zhaleh scoffs from Giratina's head. Wait, when did he get up there?

 _I got here when you made that comment about us being cute. Giratina nearly dropped me._ Zhaleh told me. How do they hear all my questions? _Also, Darcy did partake in our sleeping pile last night. No doubt wanted to use Niran's body as a warm pillow._

 **Shuddup!** Darcy got free of Nico's grip but Niran and Terra bit onto him and wouldn't let him go.

I was about to ask another question but a tap on the shoulder pulled me from the depths of my mind. I turned to be face to face with Luffy who was snacking on some food he no doubt stole from the fridge.

"You're not thinking about going in the water again are you? Nami said you weren't allowed to." He told me, shoving some more food into his mouth. Is it me or did he seem subdued this morning?

I shook my head. "I was just talking with my Pokémon, Darcy and Zhaleh were having a pretty bad fight and it was giving me a headache." I smile back at him and notice the sun was nearly over the horizon, how long have I been talking to my Pokémon?

We remained in silence for a while and I admit I was a bit worried over Luffy. This didn't seem very in character of him. Thankfully, he finally spoke up.

"I hope you and Darcy get along better soon, I can tell you two used to be close." He hesitated. "I don't know what happened but family should still listen to each other." With that he got up and walked away.

I sat and stared after him for a few minutes, all of us silent until Darcy broke it.

 **I won't tell ya whatcha ya did ta break my trust, but I won't tell anyone else either. But if ya want me to evolve or listen ta ya ever again ya'll have ta regain it.**

I nod silently, and Darcy then turned and went to sleep some more far away from everyone.

Terra looked up at me. Aliahra…

I smile and wish that I could hold him. It's okay Terra, I'll get his trust back. However, that doesn't mean you can stop being friends, the problem is between the two of us, not you guys.

I stand up and head back to bed, deciding that sleep is a better alternative than having to deal with everyone. Hmm, seems like Darcy and I do have some things in common.

When I woke up again it was midmorning and everyone but Sanji and Nami was on deck. The blond was in the kitchen after Nami having dragged me out of bed and telling Sanji that we needed food, she left after getting a snack.

Suddenly, there were six plates of food in front of me. I don't know when I spaced out but it seems I did. Each one had a label with everyone but Giratina's name, although Nico's and my plates were obviously of slightly higher standard. I'm betting it was a subconscious thing. At least, that's what my gut was telling me.

 **Niran and Darcy? Please do not make any comments.** Gira thankfully broke the silence that seemed to have lasted hours as I started eating my meal and so the rest started moving and talking to each other.

Darcy tried to keep a distance from the others but Niran trotted over and talked with him, all whilst running circles around him. This of course sparked some more animation from Darcy and the fire horse had to do his best to run away from the irate bipedal dog.

Terra, Nico and Zhaleh got through their meals quickly, Niran went and ate his food first and that caused Darcy to sit by his lonesome again. I could actually feel how nervous and estranged he felt. I would try and comfort him but I knew that would just make the situation worse. I sigh internally, why did Luffy have to make that comment? Now everything was so awkward.

Darcy sped through his meal before anyone could talk to him and pushed me back to the front. Niran wasted no time before going over to him again, which I am thankful for. I have no idea what happened to make Darcy distrust me, but I still cared for Darcy. I don't want him to be alone.

I walk out on deck and sit with my legs over the side, I don't know why but I really like this spot on the Going Merry. I sat there, absently listening into the conversations of my Pokémon and talking to Giratina after Zhaleh went to pester Nico after remembering her comment yesterday about his voice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder shake me out of my stupor. I look up to see Usopp and even though I have no idea what he said (I forgot it the next second, I'm sorry), I followed after him and found myself helping him with creating some hot chili pepper pellets. Although I don't really know how well they'd fair in a fight-

Ah, never mind. Luffy knocked some into Usopp's eyes and I was pretty sure I could see flames coming out of them. Niran agreed with me.

Sanji then jump kicked right past me into Luffy and began shouting at him before turning to me and asking if I got hit by the chili peppers too. I shook my head and smiled at him, internally laughing over Usopp complaining about how he got no concern.

Nico suddenly took over and picked up Luffy who was taking advantage of Sanji's distraction to try and steal some of Nami's tangerines. He pouted up at us.

"Aww, Nico can't I have one? Just one?" He whined.

Nico dropped him over the water and Zhaleh dived in afterwards, pulling him out. I just sat there laughing.

Luffy spluttered a bit before grabbing Zhaleh and pulling us to his chest. "Why is Nico being mean to me Zhaleh? Just wanted one!" Although what Luffy said might suggest he's angry, that large D grin on his face shows his true intentions.

 _"Believe it or not, Nico is the 'Mother Hen' of the group and a big one on that. She's trying to teach you a lesson."_ Zhaleh told Luffy, squirming a bit in Luffy's hold to get a bit more comfortable.

Nami hummed. "You know, I can see that." A grin split her face. "Thanks for protecting my tangerines, Nico. Do you want one?"

 _Tell her yes._ Was Nico's quick reply, and judging by the way she seemed to be trying to make a nest on Gira's back with Terra supplying the materials, she didn't want to take over just yet to tell her herself.

 _"Uh, she says yes. Also, quick question but what is a hen? I know it's a type of bird but Nico's a Starly, not a hen."_ I'll admit, I am very glad I wasn't the only one laughing after Zhaleh asked that. Everyone but Zoro was, although he was smiling. Zhaleh blushed. _"Shut up! Where I come from we don't have animals like you!"_

That made Luffy and Sanji pull up short, although Luffy asked the question Zoro, Usopp and Nami didn't think of. "Where do you get your meat then?" The somewhat panicked tone let me know that this wasn't a joking matter in Luffy's mind.

Zhaleh didn't get the seriousness of the situation. He shrugged and snuggled closer to Luffy. _"Some Pokémon are herbivores and others don't need to eat but there are some who do eat meat. Big birds pray on smaller ones, some eat small water types, and all birds eat bug types. Some Water types eat other water types. Aliahra said most Pokémon have an animal equivalent here. Like how Nico's is a Starling, Terra's a tortoise, Niran is a horse, Darcy is a combination of dogs and humans, and mine I think is supposed to be mermaids, that or it's just a fish."_

Usopp and Nami looked a little scared now, and Zoro was just his usual unfazed self, his shrug letting me know he acknowledged it and didn't care. Luffy, tightened his grip around Zhaleh and easily carried him up to the mast head with him. When Luffy sat down, Zhaleh repositioned himself to look behind Luffy and at the rest of the crew.

Zoro just headed for another nap, and Sanji went back to tending to Nami's grove for her, although he looked a bit miffed whenever he glances our way. I had no idea to know how he was thinking, and I wouldn't ask Darcy to tell me anytime soon.

Nami sat down and opened the newspaper she had been holding, a slip of loose paper blowing out to hit Usopp in the face. Pulling the page from his skin, Usopp promptly dropped it a second later, jumping back and staring at where it landed face down on the ground. Nami looked at it and had a similar reaction, catching everyone's attention with her scream.

Neither I nor Zhaleh could read it from the angle we were at, but I knew it was Luffy's first bounty. Luffy, putting us down and dancing while cheering about it was a pretty big clue.

Zhaleh pushed me to the front and we were finally able to read it.

I thanked my luck that it was in English, and that everyone spoke in English right then. "It seems your worth 30 million cap'n, that would make you the most wanted man in the East Blue." I turned to face Usopp and Luffy. "I have to ask, what did you do to get that? You don't strike me as the common ruthless pirate."

Nami whimpered off to the side, "Can't you read it yourself in the text below the number."

I look at the writing and squint as I glare at the tiny writing. I curse my inability to read any small writing that's not my brothers', without my tinted glasses. Stop blurring into each other already letters!

"You can't read it?" Usopp asks, staring at me incredulously.

I glare at him, "I've got Dyslexia, its making the tiny words blur into each other." I glance again at the writing, picking up a few words: 'Clown', 'Krieg', 'Marine', and 'Arlong'. "What did you guys do with a clown, a marine, Krieg and Arlong?" I look back at them.

Luffy grinned. "Oh, we beat them up. A marine had Zoro sentenced to death for a stupid reason, Big Nose blew up an old man's treasure, Krieg was going to destroy the Baratie, and Arlong hurt Nami so we had to beat him up." There was a dark undertone when Arlong's and Krieg's battles were mentioned. I already knew why so I drew no attention to it.

I nod and hand the bounty to Usopp, tapping the bottom left corner. I walked away to my spot and sat on the railing instead, awaiting the response. "Look! I'm known all over the world!" Usopp grinned, pointing out the back of his head.

I watched everyone react to the bounty, Sanji pouting over it before celebrating with Usopp as Luffy announced about going to the Grand Line, Nami stating how bad it was and Zoro said something nearly unrelated.

"Hey, there's an island!" And indeed there was, no doubt Rogue Town. As Nami said stuff about how it was the last stop before the Grand Line, I was distracted by a **_Minor Sea King_** leaping out towards us. I mean, come on we aren't even in the ocean! And I mean under/swimming in it as Zhaleh.

As Nami and Usopp screamed in shock and Sanji, Zoro and Luffy prepared to strike; Niran was already in motion with a **_Poison Jab_** (19/20). Of course, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy all struck at the same time a moment later and knocked it out.

Still, the Exp. is appreciated, although I don't know if I should like the fact my Pokémon keep stealing control of my/our/whatever body with them transforming. Oh well, at least I'm out of harm I guess. Can't believe I find myself resenting it.

Usopp's knees were shaking loud enough for me to hear it without looking. "W-what the-? How'd we encounter a SEA KING in the EAST BLUE!?"

I can't believe Niran tried to do that innocent whistle while walking away obviously guilty. Of course this behaviour drew eyes and everyone was demanding answers. Some for different reasons as two thirds of the Monster Trio seemed to be enthusiastic about it (Luffy and Zoro) the other was cool but cautious (Sanji) and the remaining two were near hysterical. I refused to answer and made Niran do so, mostly because he wasn't a great actor and I wasn't sure. I'm a great liar, sure but I still needed something to go on!

 ** _"Random encounters happens a lot around us, tall grass, surface of water, below the ocean, in caves and whenever we generally catch the eye of anyone looking for a fight."_** Niran paused, looked up at everyone and returned to looking at his hooves while continuing. **_"Whatever we encounter is always hostile and usually gets drawn to us somehow so we have to fight. That is what we usually have to deal with on our own. At least before Aliahra joined us up with you, it'll be nice to have someone watch our backs when we get out numbered. I think five to one was the worst."_**

I think Giratina must have told them about how in the Kalos Region you can find yourself facing five at a time. But know was not the time to be thinking that cause Sanji was declaring he'd always look after our backs, even the males (the somewhat put off tone made it a little more believable), Zoro bravely patted Niran's flaming mane without getting burned, and Luffy got a serious face. Usopp had some face I had no idea what meant while Nami had a look on her face which I again couldn't really identify the meaning behind and continued to confuse me to no end.

This is why I don't think I'll ever be able to be a psychiatrist (hey! I got it right the first time!) like other self-inserts who always seem to know what the others are thinking. I don't know! I'll admit it.

However I didn't get much time to think about this as Niran finally got to push me to the front and Nami announced we needed to pull into port.

I was thankful from the distraction and instantly attached myself to the older girl and asked what I can do to help. This of course led them to learn I have no experience with ships but thankfully Zhaleh and Nico were easy to use to explain. Although this got some expressions from crew members I again didn't know what to think about. This is why I think it'd be cool if I could read minds or even had Darcy's Aura sensing powers.

 **Ya not gettin' it!** Was Darcy's immediate response to that.

I'll admit I pouted and argued childishly while Nami assigned me some tasks I could do, telling me she'll teach me more later. I need to sell those pearls to pay for that. Damn, I was hoping for some more clothes.

We soon pulled into port and Nami started Zoro's debt and I realised just how poor I was. At least Nami dragged me off so we could sell my pearls first and I got to observe some expert bargaining. We were all impressed but how Nami doubled the worth of the small pearls and tripled the big pearl.

I had 42,000 Beris just from Nami doing that. You may not think that that is much, but I nearly had enough to buy a knock-off sword when before I'd only dream of it. I had barely over a thousand! Let me be happy!

That of course led her to dragging me to go clothes shopping. And… my legs were actively trying to kill me just from standing in the shop while she tried on extravagant clothes and get complemented. How he didn't use the same word twice I'll never know, I also forgot most of as we left the shop so I didn't care.

Although, I did get to appease my hat thing and I bought a hat. Unfortunately it was just a visor, or sporting cap I guess one could say? Well, I got my hat and dragged Nami out of the shop straight after. Of course Nami still needed to buy clothes and she decided I needed my own too after remembering I wore the same clothes as yesterday.

I'm beginning to see that expression on her face a lot. What does it mean?!

 **Darcy refuses to tell anyone and Nico is too busy face palming with her wing.** Thank you Giratina, as soon as we reach your level, I'll get Sanji to cook you a multicourse meal. How many would you like?

 **I will answer that later. Now go, I think Nami has just realised you skin colour makes orange look good on you.**

If only I didn't hate swearing, I would totally have sworn right now.

 _What's to stop you?_

My family will read this one day Zhaleh, they will read it.

Of course, after Nami used my money to buy my clothes she asked if my Pokémon wanted any. I am not too surprised when Zhaleh was the one to force us to run away. Especially not with Darcy wondering what he'd look like in a skirt.

I will not fault the shop owner for screaming when we 'disappeared' and saw a, sorry Zhaleh, fish thing in our place. You know, I'm kind of getting used to addressing us as we/our/us as in plural. It is kinda fun but I do not want to think of the deeper level. DON'T THINK OF THE DEEPER LEVEL!

We didn't appreciate being chased out with a broom though, if only we could have actually fought her. Money and satisfaction! But a displeased Nami and I don't want to break this nice streak she has going for me at the moment. No doubt thanks to me being a girl and giving her some Beri.

I didn't appreciate the stares Zhaleh got as we sat semi hidden at the entrance of the Shop Nami was still getting clothes from. I admittedly freaked a little when Zhaleh's fins started to vibrate a bit without Zhaleh or I doing it. Zhaleh calmed me down saying it was natural and my memory reminded me of the fact in the Pokédex which said that a Vaporeon's fins would start to rain when rain would soon occur.

The Pokédex then reminded me that a Vaporeon's cell structure was similar to water molecules and that was why it could 'melt away' and become invisible in water. Believe it or not, these facts were stated in the Pokédex, (I looked it up) and they can also freely control water however we discover it was not in battle, and they are also really mistaken for mermaids because of their tails.

But hey, this is interesting in a safe and E for everyone kind of way, not like Drifloon's child abduction, Yamask's mask being it's face when it was alive as a human, and Phantumps being possessed with lost dead children. Seriously ghost types!

 **I resent that last comment.** Says my only Ghost type Pokémon.

You were banished from to the Distortion World for your violence, you are known as the Renegade Pokémon and you admitted earlier today that you got driven a little insane during your time in that world.

 **I know you barely ever read the Pokédex, how would you know all Ghost types are bad?**

I never said that, Game Theory was the one who pointed it out for me when they made a Theory for Humans being Pokémon, which I was trying to resist doing yesterday but I am going to wing it and try it anyway. Devil Fruits will still mess with the system though.

 **I will be silent.**

That was also in your Pokédex entry. 'It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World.'

 **…** I think the silence spoke for itself.

A bag of clothes is dropped in front of us. "Zhaleh, why are you shaking your fins like that?" Nami asked, staring over a pile of clothes for herself.

 _"It's going to rain soon."_

And then I was suddenly me again and forced to stuff some of my clothes into my shoulder bag (Just in case I lose some) while Nami checked some stuff she had and went back into the shop for a plastic sheet.

"We should head back to the Going Merry, unless there might be a store which could have something to heal your Pokémon?" Nami asked as I got off the ground. My legs were still sore from shopping though.

I shook my head and headed towards where we had to meet up with everyone. However when we arrived, Luffy was missing. I was distracted by trying to hold Zhaleh back from devouring the elephant fish Sanji and Usopp were carrying but I could hear them talking about where Luffy wanted to be.

Although I knew where he was, on top of the execution platform, they overheard it from somewhere before I could tell them. No wait, Buggy was announcing it, they must have heard him. Nami grabbed my clothes bag and rushed off with Usopp, leaving me in the square with Zoro, Sanji, and a bunch of hostile pirates with the passing comment of "you still don't know how to handle a ship."

Can I admit that I'm a little lost?

 ** _Don't worry, I'll handle it._**

But then a shout rang out and my transformation into Niran was halted.

"I AM GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" and if I could bold, italicise and underline, that statement of Luffy's would be.

The seven of us couldn't speak or move; somehow we were all frozen just by that sentence, even Giratina. How were we supposed to react when it felt like Arceus himself had just spoken it? Giratina was the one to admit that when he unfroze for a split second.

"SANJI! ZORO! ALIAHRA! HELP!" Luffy screamed with what could be mistaken as a grin on his face.

 **Hmph, I'll listen to you for this battle Aliahra. Make it count.**

Who am I to deny this offer Darcy? But you do what you want, just let me give suggestions and make sure you dodge.

A smirk grew on Darcy's face as he stared at me. **I believe Niran has first dibs, but sure.**

 ** _The Buggy and Alvida Pirates challenge your crew._**

 ** _Minor Pirate Lv 8 Minor Pirate Lv 7_**

Well they're dead.

 **Ghahahaha, ya say dat like they lived in da first place!** Darcy laughed with a maniac grin on his face.

 _Himimim, she was being generous._ Nico spoke from her nest, but her grin matched his.

When did my Pokémon become sadists? I couldn't help but ask them, but their grin already grew on my own so I know was responsible.

 **Some of us a long time ago, Aliahra. Oh how I wish I could terrorise everyone here.**

 _I'll scare some for you Gira._ Zhaleh patted Gira's head.

And the battle royal was awesome! I wish I was better writing fight scenes so you could see it better.

Niran smashed through the first two crooks with a love for **_Ember_** (26/30) and **_Poison Jab_** (8/10). The next pair of pirates was shredded twice by Terra's  Razor Leaf (23/25) before Nico _Wing Attacked_ (28/35) the next two, and Darcy gleefully KO'd with **Force Palm** (8/10).

The rain started and the next three faced us three on one, two Lv 10 and one Lv 11. Zhaleh enjoyed the screams as a large wave of water appeared out of the blue and washed away everyone in its path.

"Sorry. I'm a goner. Shishishi." As soon as we heard Luffy say that, I turned towards the execution scaffold. I can't believe I lost myself in the fight and forgot about Luffy's impending death.

Niran came forward and we caught sight of the blade coming down to chop Luffy's head off. We didn't think as we leaped from the middle of the crowd and onto the platform and launched a **_Quick Attack_** (29/30) right into Buggy's gut.

What happened next, I don't completely remember as I spotted the lightning racing down towards us from the crying heavens and I swapped with Niran to take the blow. Like hell would I let my Niran get knocked out because of something I should have remembered coming.

I was out like a light.

* * *

I was lying in a pile of smouldering ruins with Luffy's Straw Hat in front of me. The humans all silent as they gazed at the ruined execution scaffold.

A hand picked up his hat and lifted me onto his shoulder. A zap of electricity sparked off my shell and onto Luffy, but it did nothing to him. 

'How is Aliahra? Please tell me I switched with her before she got hit.' I whispered, hoping against hope.

 _'Sorry Terra, she still got hit, but she's only unconscious.'_ Nico responded, checking over the only visible injury on her, a burn on the left side of her forehead. Zhaleh was already coating it in water while Niran raged far away; he was flaring his mane and tail to the size they were when he was a Rapidash.

 **'She will be okay, do not worry Terra.'** I didn't feel convinced, but I said nothing. I wasn't a Riolu or Lucario but I could feel how terrified he felt. 

I couldn't fault him. Our trainer, no our best friend nearly just died. Humans don't have the same resilience as other Pokémon, they capable of doing so much but they are not suited for direct battling anymore. They lost that ability when they also forgot how to speak the Pokémon language and stopped being so themselves. Aliahra was an exception to the language barrier it seems.

I focused on the real world. I may be suffering a paralysis, but I will make sure to protect these humans who earned out respect. 

"Hey, wanna stop and fight 'em?" Luffy asked, a hand on his hat to stop it blowing with me under his other arm.

The blond cook Sanji reminded Luffy that Nami had wanted them at the docks ASAP and so they kept running. That didn't stop me from sending a barrage of Razor Leaves at them a few times (13/25). Levelling right up to Lv 15 was nice.

Luffy's laughter made me smile despite my first and best friend's situation. Although Niran eventually made a switch so I could comfort Aliahra and he could rage all he wants against nameless people.

Please be alright soon. 

* * *

**I stare at her form from a distance. Why would she do such a thing? Jumping into the path of a real lightning bolt is just pure idiocy! Why? Why?! WHY!?**

 **I tremble and wish I had gone out instead of Niran when he brought Terra back to recuperate. Why would Terra take the bolt for Aliahra? She abandoned us! She left us for months without a second thought and didn't even feel regretful at all!**

 **I don't know how Zhaleh didn't hear or why Giratina still likes her after doing that. She said it when they were right there and and…**

 **I sigh and tears stream down my face. I knew she was hurt when she realised I really didn't trust her again, I could still feel her aura even though I'm a Riolu again. I could tell she was hoping that by letting me do what I want in that battle in the square we'd be able to talk again. But she had still abandoned us for another team. She abandoned us when we couldn't reach the Pokémon League and she was too lazy to try.**

 **How could I trust her again after she did that so easily?**

"You okay Darcy? Do you need to talk?" **Terra asked after he had crawled all the way over to me even though he was paralysed.**

 **I shook my head. I wouldn't tell anyone what Aliahra did. I promised that on my last ounce of affection for her, the part that was happy she gave away her first caught Pokémon for me.**

 **I don't remember my last trainer, I know they hatched me, trained my speed, taught me Drain Punch and gave me the Fist Plate I still used before all this. I know Riley was the one who got my egg, but I don't know if he hatched me.**

 **I leaned against Terra, ignoring the few harmless sparks he gave off.**

 **You better wake up Aliahra, I still care for the rest of the team and they care for you.**

* * *

 _I brush aside a lock of hair so it stops lying in the burn. Sighing, I quickly gaze back at everyone and see how they are doing._

 _Terra is lying under Darcy, the two of them no doubt drawing strength for each other, although Darcy seems to be going through a crisis judging by those tears. Nothing I can do there._

 _Niran is doing his best to decimate the marines trying to follow Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Although it seems Zoro is being left behind to face a swordswoman. Good choice I guess, Sanji couldn't do anything._

 _Zhaleh is trying to heal the burn but it's not really working as effectively as he would like it too. At least he kept trying and he was helping in a useful way without letting his emotions run rampant._

 _Giratina on the other hand was not doing so well, and there was nothing he could do to even feel like he was helping other than being a bed. Call me weird, but I like being known as the Mother Hen, and I have taken Giratina under my wing when I was a Staraptor and we were getting to know each other while Terra defeated the last gym with the ease of a Ground type Pokémon._

 _Besides, I realised for real at that gym that Ghost can't affect Normal, so there's some comfort there._

 _"She'll be okay Giratina, I can promise this. She'll wake up when they reach the Going Merry and Nami feeds her a Revive." I tell the giant six legged dragon which towered above me. It must have made for a funny sight._

 **"How can you be sure? And besides, she is not a Pokémon and Revives do not work on them."** _He glared down at me. Here I am as a Starly and I don't feel the slightest bit intimidated when I was scared out of my feathers as a Staraptor. At least the pride all of my kind has that enables us to fight against bigger and better Pokémon meant I could be useful for Aliahra in that battle._

 _I should answer Gira though. "Simple, she understands us. She knows the Pokémon language deep within her somewhere and why can't she have some resistance?"_

 _Giratina remained silent, but the worry emanating from him had a piece of hope in it too now. A mother should be able to read their children._

 _Suddenly Niran appeared on the verge of fainting in Darcy's place. More of us injured, and since Zhaleh was preoccupied with healing our trainer, only myself and Darcy could fight and neither of us had our certain hit moves yet. They would have been useful against the Logia Marine Captain._

 _Wake up soon Aliahra; we need you and Zhaleh to help._

And I wished I was awake to help.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Onwards._**

 ** _Also, why do I have to say it?_**

Because I'm too lazy to change the format. Now, I promised their names, so here. I have a bunch of random facts I can put down here. So if you want, tell me what you want to know about my Pokémon and I'll have it down here. Now you guys say it, I'm going to bed. Zzzzz…

 **Ghahaha, lazy. You still 'ave da response after dis. *dodges wayward punch***

I'm Terra, it's the Latin word for earth (Torterra- tortoise is a large reptile with a protective shell, terra is Latin for earth)

 **Darcy as ya should know- Named after a human Aliahra knows, means Dark or Dark One in multiple languages (Lucario- orichalcum, an ancient mythical metal, Lucario is the Japanese syllables reversed)**

 _My full name is Nico Robin- I'm obviously named after the character from One Piece. However, Robin is a German name meaning famed, bright and/or shining, Nico is an English name short for Nicholas (Staraptor- Starling as in a species of bird and raptor from a voracious bird)_

 ** _The name's Niran- a female Arabic name meaning Flames (Rapidash- Rapid meaning fast, ash from remains of a fire and dash as in move quickly)_**

 _Mine is Zhaleh- it's a Persian name meaning Dew or Rain, it's a female name (Vaporeon- Vapor meaning Water mist and eon as in a long period of time)_

 **The Party and Aliahra calls me Gira for short- I am called Gira, from Girasol a red opal (Giratina- Gira from Girasol, red opal and tina from platina, an alloy of platinum. The name of my Game.)**

 ** _Responses to Reviews: (1)_**

Kuroneko Aoumi (Guest): Thank you for reviewing and your comment. At the moment this story is easy to write, it just takes roughly a week since I'm forcing myself to write larger chapters. I'll keep writing this story, don't worry.


	4. Onwards (to waffles!)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Pokémon; those belong to Eiichiro Oda and Game Freak.

 ** _A/N:_** Fourth chapter! I have decided to mess with my brain though use of lightning, so I will say now.

I am not in any shape or form, a certified medical person, don't do what I did in the case of an electric burn and the side effects are not researched. I couldn't get past looking at the pictures, I'm sorry. And now for warnings! Gira?

 **We have all resigned ourselves to our respective fates. But regardless:**

 **WARNING: There are mentions of gruesome injuries, potential mental unstableness, abandonment again** (new person this time) **, and the fighting mechanics are probably still confusing, sorry.** (Thank you for the suggestions, I'm currently figuring the system out.) **Now goodnight.** Thanks Giratina.

Ahem. Big thinks to rosewillow narusasufangirl, gamerlover41592, and Guest (July 3) for reviewing and all your advice! (I've got responses to you at the bottom) And thank you to DoctorHayden, , avatoa, pinkus-pyon, and Yuki Tsukiko for favouriting and to 123fivepoke, beedrillbot, tjukurpa, OnepieceZoroOc, ZedRiften, DoctorHayden, Kyrianae Narii, gamerlover41592, , avatoa, Uberch01, and Yuki Tsukiko for following. (Sorry if your name gets messed up when this gets posted)

 _Good to see you didn't forget it this time._ I said I was sorry! _Hmm._

 ** _Hey, let's begin the story already! I'm up first!_** _Hey, can I have this section next time?_ ** _No! MINE!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Onwards_** (to waffles! Not really.)

 ** _Niran grew to level 15. Niran wants to learn Flame Wheel, what do you want to forget?_**

 ** _Tail Whip. I know I've lost all use for that move._**

 ** _Niran has forgotten Tail Whip and learnt Flame Wheel. The Marines are going to send out five Nameless Marines. Do you want to switch Pokémon or Keep Battling?_**

 ** _KEEP BATTLING! Oh for Arceus' sake you are a broken record._**

 ** _Admittedly, I was just lashing out at the Game Interface or whatever it was that Giratina called it. G.I. is an annoying record that I swear if it was corporeal I would be stomping that thing into the next century, not that I know Stomp at the moment. A few more levels before that's possible._**

 ** _Although with so many Nameless coming it might happen soon, but at such low levels I mean there was a level two in there, it'll still take a long while. I mean, Lv 2. That's just a single level higher than most civilians. Shoot, there was a level eight civilian a few blocks back but then again that green headed rooster probably wasn't the average civilian. He had a name for starters._**

 ** _Utilising the newly acquired Flame Wheel, I strike down another set of Nameless marines. I'd use Poison Jab or Quick Attack but I only have ten uses left of the latter. I've used up Poison Jab ages ago, and this infernal rain is really getting on my nerves._**

 ** _Sure, the Stat Boost from levelling up is awesome and STAB, or Same Type Attack Bonus, means my fire type moves have a 1.5x boost I think? I don't know how that works and I'll check later, but yeah. Rain does weaken it by 50% after all. It's practically impossible to do any real damage with Ember. At least Flame Wheel is a Physical attack and I have a better Attack then Special Attack._**

 ** _A bullet manages to fire in the downpour, and due to a lack of knowledge on the small balls of metal I didn't bother dodging too much and paid for it as it tore into my shoulder and jammed in between two bones. I yelp and skit around on the puddled ground at I try to prevent myself from falling. I still had three HP left; I'm not going down yet!_**

 ** _Unfortunately, I was left with no choice as two covered arms carefully picked me up and a blur of rubber fists rained down on the Nameless marines following us. I absently note that Luffy's level had increased._**

 ** _Damn it. No, damn it, I am not the weak one! I am not the one who can be easily replaced! Bug and Grass had Nico, and Ice and Steel has Darcy. All I have is Aliahra's old love for my species keeping me on the team. Argh. I'm not- I'm not-._**

 ** _Hot tears streamed down my face. I had one job. Protect Aliahra. And I failed. I should have got hit by that lightning. Or I should have helped Terra switch in faster and not have protested against him trying._**

 ** _Poison Jab is not even the only thing useful about me, for the Psychic types, Giratina and Zhaleh already can handle with their ghost type moves. No, I have no use other than my speed but even that's gone when Darcy gets his Extreme Speed back._**

 ** _I hate this. I Hate This! I HaTe tHIs! I HATE THIS! I screamed aloud for the whole world to hear. I couldn't even hold it in, damn it. I really hate this…_**

 ** _I reached out and let Darcy replace me. I'm useless here anyway._**

* * *

 _The instincts of the Vaporeon tell us how to be calm like the water. Currently, my inner ocean is going through a category 5 cyclone (or hurricane, I guess) while the surface, what I am showing, is a centimetre thick piece of ice._

 _Darcy would probably make a Frozen reference and call me a Princess again. I blame Giratina for the new vigour Darcy had after he made us watch that movie. I tried to use Surf on Darcy that first morning for a reason you know. Stuff 'Conceal, don't feel', I'll show how much I feel as much as I want even if it's wrong for my species' stereotype._

 _But not now, none of us really know how to treat electric burns, but for fire created burns it's best to keep it under cool water and as the only one able to manipulate water that duty falls to me. No matter how much I wish I could be out there decimating crowds of Nameless._

 _Sighing, I renew water again. I don't know if one should use the same water for a long time, the lesson Aliahra learned said running water so there._

 _Nico sat silently to the side, her silent presence was reassuring especially since Giratina seemed so unstable at the moment. I shifted a little and take a quick peek at the others. Darcy is gone and in his place is a bleeding Niran crying. It's almost helpless to wish that his old insecurities have not popped up again. It took so long to remove them last time._

 _Tapping Nico with a tendril of water, it pointed towards our injured teammate when it grabbed her attention. Nodding she headed over, Terra has become an introvert again too. In fact, everyone seems to have regressed to how they were like when they were their first evolutions, myself and Giratina being the exceptions since we didn't devolve._

 _Terra's a nervous introvert; Darcy is mistrusting and defensive, Nico has less fire and confidence, and Niran is insecure and loves his mask. I may still be different from others of my species but at least I've accepted it now, not to mention Giratina is not as violent as he used to be._

 _I renew the water again. I don't want to conform to the image of the calm elegant Vaporeon. There were sometimes I had wished I was a Flareon so I could have my explosive temper and passion for fighting not questioned by everyone, but then things like this makes me glad Aliahra wanted me to be a Vaporeon and nights like when Darcy told me he'd never call me Queen since I was more like Anna._

 _Call it twisted but I was glad he did accept my personality, even if he doesn't accept my trusting tendencies. After all, I was just one of numerous Eevee's in the box before Bebe gave me to Aliahra, and while I didn't hate her, I never grew to like Bebe either._

 _Besides, it wasn't a real trade. I was a gift, and that's very different._

 _I move a piece of hair out of the way again and I barely stop myself from destroying the surroundings. Terra better decimate the next lightning user we see, or I'm going to die trying myself._

* * *

 **After seeing Niran comeback with a bullet lodged into his shoulder joint, I made sure to prevent the same from happening to Darcy. Although judging by the fact that he is in a fight with an opponent with a name, but without a gun, we have something else to be worried about.**

 ** _The Marines have sent out Captain Smoker._**

 **And at Level 25, he was far above a Level 12 Riolu at the moment. If Niran was not hurt, then he would be the one most likely to get out with a win, as low as that chance really is. Zhaleh is second, then Terra at third with Nico and Darcy in a tie for last.**

 **Searching through memories of the past, I find that this Smoker has eaten a Devil Fruit, the Plume Plume Fruit I believe. Mentally I curse as Darcy becomes least likely.**

 **Sure, he has a better move set then Nico but he does not have any moves outside of Fighting or Normal. Logia Users, from what I have seen, are like Ghost Types. They cannot be hit by most attacks unless it is by another Logia User or these 'Haki' humans can use.**

 **Luckily Sanji had put Darcy down so he could dodge himself. An arm of smoke reaches out to grab him and when Darcy is too slow to react, I push him. A sharp pain lances through me as Darcy is pushed out of the way of the attack and then tries to use Force Palm on the owner to no avail.**

 **It seems trying to release myself from this plane in anyway will cause me pain. It is best to talk to Darcy then.**

 **"Darcy, Logia Devil Fruits are like Ghost Types. You cannot hit him." This of course, grants me an irate glare as Darcy ignores me and tries to hit with another Quick Attack.**

 **He's just 'ard ta hit like da stupid fog he resembles. I can hit 'im! Darcy growls at me, dodging another wave of smoke. Sanji gets hit alone instead and smashed into a building. He is held there unable to escape. Luffy was being held in the smoke but had an arm free and attacked.**

 **I notice something as Darcy manages to dodge again. His health bar is full and Drain Punch has not been used. How? He must have been hit and his restoring move cannot work against his opponent but even then it has not even been used. How can his health be full?**

 **I can see his intent idiot! 'Ave ya forgot what Pokémon I am? At Darcy's response I realise I had spoken aloud and that I really did forget. **

**I bring up the memory of Riolu's Pokédex entry. Or really only the key facts that Aliahra could remember was what I could see.**

 ** _The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. Has the ability to see emotions in the form of waves. It's body is lithe yet powerful, it's a hard worker but it's still a youngster._**

 **"The Pokédex says you can read emotions, not intent." I raise a non-existent eyebrow at the Emanation Pokémon. "You do realise you are only a Riolu right?"**

 **But I was once a Lucario; I can still remember 'ow ta do it even if it is a lot harder. He tells me as Luffy takes all of Smoker's attention.  Now if ya insist on talking ta me of all people, be useful got it! You're da 'all knowing' one 'ere.**

 **I nod. I really do not know how to help Darcy but there may be something. I have to figure it out fast, because Luffy has just got pinned under Smoker and Darcy is alone out there.**

 **So, Darcy still has some of his abilities from being a Lucario, or at least he has access to it. What does the Pokédex say about the Aura Pokémon?**

 **It has the ability to sense auras, can read their thoughts and movements. Range can reach over half a mile away. Can control Auras, and uses this ability in battle. Understands Human speech.**

 **I blink at that last point. Maybe that is why I did not understand any human before Aliahra caught me. Disregarding that fact for now, I focus on the other piece. The one that might help Darcy in this situation.**

 **'Can you still control Auras?' I ask the tiny blue dog.**

 **Luckily Darcy tripped when he froze so he still dodged the immediate attack. Fuming, Darcy glared with the power of a thousand suns. I hope Aliahra will appreciate my use of a metaphor.**

 **"NO! If I could I would be unleashing an Aura Sphere right up his-" I use my limited control to shut his mouth. Aliahra does not like cursing.  Oh shut up! You admitted ta cursing earlier!**

 **'I never said it out loud though and the situation called for it.' I change the topic. 'Before you said you believe you could hit him, why did you say that?'**

 **Because my first hit got him, his health bar isn't full. See? And indeed it was not full, there wasn't much damage but there was something.**

 **Hope filled me. 'What is your move set again?' I ask. I had to be sure of what we were working with.**

 **Darcy rolls his eyes at me before demonstrating Quick Attack and Force Palm again. Twenty-eight uses left for the former and four for the latter. Drain Punch was still full at five uses and then Darcy used Detect again when he realised he would not be able to evade a hit, bringing it to seven more uses left out of ten.**

 **That last one explained a bit. But regardless, it would still be easier to beat this Logia if he had Aura Sphere. Certain to land moves are going to be useful in the future. A quick peak at Nico's move set reminded me she did not know Aerial Ace. Groaning at the fact there was no easy way out, I pull my attention back to the fight at hand and what I have.**

 **The sudden appearance of a new man who was at a truly impressive level, higher than any of us had ever been, which now that I am realising is not that high. Although if I had my old powers from before Arceus banished me to the Distortion World and if I was released as a caught Pokémon to finally regain them, then I could probably take him.**

 **In fact, I should be even stronger with my new control over that confusing place. However, that would mean leaving Aliahra and I do not know the effects that would have now. We are sharing a body after all.**

 **Ignoring this, I tell Darcy to use Detect just before a blast of wind tears down the street, carrying a bunch of Nameless, Luffy and Captain Smoker down the street. It dealt some minor damage to everyone but thanks to Darcy avoiding the attack somehow due to actually using Detect.**

 **The dangerous man the Game Interface addressed as _Monkey D. Dragon_ stared down at us, curiosity filling his amused gaze.**

"I've never seen a creature like you or your other forms before. Nor have I seen a Devil Fruit similar to the effects of your ability, although I guess Zoan Users do come close." **He turned his gaze to the retreating forms of our crew members.** "Change into the bird; I'll give you a wind to speed you along."

 **Nodding silently, Darcy pushed Nico to the forefront. Niran's blood was on her wings.**

 **"Listen to this man; don't make an enemy of 'im." Darcy whispered to Nico before going over to Niran to rewrap the plant bandages Nico tried to do. Having disposable thumbs will probably be useful in that situation.**

 **She nods and looks up at the man.**

 **He nods to himself.** "Separate personalities? I saw five creatures other than your human, is that the limit?" **He shakes his head and pushes on without waiting for an answer.** "I'll give you a wind current to get you to your captain and crew faster. Look after them okay? Your human took a lightning bolt to the head for Luffy but I'm sure they wouldn't want that extreme."

 _"It should have killed her, we're lucky it's just a burn."_ **Nico raised her wings, but then she looked back at the man.** _"Thank you for your help I guess. And Aliahra, our human, has six Pokémon, that's the limit. Giratina is just too powerful for the East Blue."_ **And she rose into the air.**

 **I do not have anything to say in response of Nico's statement and remained silent.**

 **The man on the other hand smiles.** "If we had more time I'd like to know your names too, but alas you need to leave before Luffy comes back for you and misses the ship." **He grins a smile that is too similar to Luffy's to even try and deny they are related and that the same last name is just coincidence.**

 **Nico nods and catches the sudden wind, using it with an experience Starlies never usually have. I should check if any of the others have any talents from their evolutions, Aliahra will find them to be very interesting.**

 **I blink as I realise a new thing. "Nico? Why do I find myself doing things to please Aliahra?" There was no one else I would know who would have an answer.**

 _'Simple, she's our Trainer, not to mention our friend. You care for her like we do.'_ **I blink as I take that in. I doubted it was because she is my Trainer that I do these things but if that is what people do for friends, do things to make them happy, I guess I could see why.**

 **What? I am not going to deny I like her. She freed me from the Distortion World after all. I do not have fond memories of that place.**

 **Very quickly we caught up to Zoro who was dragging Luffy and Sanji. Both were saying they needed to go back for Darcy said Luffy and Aliahra said Sanji. Moving out of the wind current, Nico glided in and grabbed Sanji from Zoro's hold and set him on his feet to run himself. She then did the same with Luffy while making sure not to let him grab her. It was… enlightening.**

 _"Sorry everyone but I can barely keep myself from screaming in anger myself. The burn continues to cover the left side of her head. It was hiding under her hair."_ **I was pretty sure I could hear something screech to a stop.**

 **Wait, how is her hair undamaged? No that is not what I should be asking at the moment even if that is strange in itself.**

 **A groaning drew everyone's attention as Aliahra shifted and her eyes flutter open. She was awake.**

* * *

My brain and the left side of my head burned, although a part on my forehead felt nice and cool. I sighed as I tried to move towards it but winced when pain lanced through me.

The cool feeling spreads over the side of my head to cover the rest of the pain, although the pain in my brain doesn't decrease it still feels a lot better.

Suddenly the left side of my head feels A LOT lighter and I can't help it when I tip over onto my right side. Eyes shooting open for real and actually seeing, I turn and see a medium sized pile of long brown hair. It didn't take me long to know it was mine. I mean, I had joked about how my head would suddenly snap forward if I had ever cut my hair, but this was kind of ridiculous!

I push myself up and notice it wasn't all of my hair. I still had everything on the right side and some on the left, near my neck. Not to mention it was just cut short. There was still a few centimetres left.

Oh who am I kidding, I'm just trying to prevent myself from going into either shock or on a rampage. My vow to never cut my hair has just been broken. Fifteen years were spent growing that hair, brushing, washing, getting rid of giant knots, and now it's gone. The next person I see that uses lightning is going to pay!

Giratina will be excluded of course, or directing my anger away from Zhaleh who I know was the culprit will be all for nothing. Besides, Gira doesn't know Thunderbolt, so he's safe.

I reach out and grab the hair. I will admit I let out a few tears as I mourned my cut hair; I had so many imaginings of it being animated that I couldn't help but care for it weirdly. I pull out my two hairbands that we still on me and begin to braid it. Because I was not just going to get rid of it!

Finishing the braid, I took a moment to appreciate how long I had managed to grow it without ever cutting it. I already knew the last measurement I took of my hair said it was at 120 centimetres (you know what? It is a true fact), but it was nice to look and appreciate it. Nodding, I put it in the Free Space area of my bad and then decide to look at my Pokémon.

While I did notice the worried looks and Nico being in control, something else took precedence. Namely, Niran's bleeding shoulder wound. Leaping up and ignoring the pain lancing through my brain because that can be dealt with later, I reach my Ponyta's side and check over the wound. The fresher blood on Darcy's hands told me who dealt with the bandaging.

I don't remember much from my first aid course, but it looked about right. I pat Niran's back as I look him over for more injuries. The five health points, lower PP values, the new level and the acquired move were all I really noticed. I glance at the others and see that Darcy is the only other one with different PP values to what I last remember.

I walk over to him and pull him into my lap, when he tried to complain I stared at him and whispered to him to let me hold him. I look at Terra and wish I had something to fix his paralysis. I smile at him anyway and thank him for trying to take some of the hit for me.

This causes me to be rushed into by a now sobbing Zhaleh as he and everyone else but Darcy apologizes. Darcy hugs me though, and the growing wet spot tells me everything. Pulling them both into a hug I turn and face them all.

"I swear we'll become the strongest, and never again will we lose a fight." Stare at them all with the most intensity I could muster. "I promise I'll do my best to make it happen but I will need your help. All of your help." I emphasised the all and smiled. "So get better soon Niran, Terra, and I hope you'll let me help you soon Darcy." Then I force a switch with Nico.

I fall feet first onto the drenched stone street and see the Merry Go about four hundred metres away. Remembering all the stuff I was taught about running technique, I laugh as I pull ahead of Zoro. Yes! For once long legs actually do increase my speed.

He matches me again pretty easily but I don't really care. Sanji and Luffy speed up too and I can see they are looking at the left side of my head. I send them a glare and force my legs to go faster pulling ahead again. At about fifty hundred metres, I hear Usopp shout that the rope won't hold much longer.

Not even hesitating, I call on Nico and we speed right onto the ship so we don't have to rely on Luffy's sling shot. I turn again as we fly over the deck and look at Nami, waiting for instructions.

Her gaze immediately goes to my new feature but she doesn't say anything about it and directs me, staying close to me and using words I could understand. The storm continued to rage as we made headway, away from port renowned.

I giggled as the few lines of Binks Brew came to mind. I never heard the song but I have read the lyrics and made up a tune to go with it. Humming and grinning, I look forward to see a pinprick of light. A light house, memory tells me.

"Oi, what are you humming?" Zoro asked me, looking at me with a confused expression.

I grin at him. "A song I never heard before so I'm probably getting it wrong." I shrug and bend so I could look up at him. Being taller is nice but this is fun! "Why so serious~?" I sing song and I break down laughing. I don't know why everything is so funny but it is.

 **Aliahra? Are you okay?** I hear Gira ask, he seems concerned but I don't know why.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I get up off the deck, I don't know when I sat down, and continue to hum. Spotting Luffy sitting on Merry's head, I jog over and hug him. "Thanks for taking care of my partners while I was out." I let go then grin at him, hopping with extra energy I don't know where I got from.

Sanji then comes out onto the deck with an empty barrel. Huh, very good timing. Luffy is not even given time to respond too.

I skip over to the barrel. The others seem to know what it means but I'm in the dark here. I look at Sanji. "What's this for?"

"We're making a pledge to achieve our dreams before we head to the Grand Line, my lady." He grins at me before putting his foot on the barrel. "I'm going to find the All Blue."

Luffy raced forward and placed his foot on the barrel too. "I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

Zoro strode forwards and place his foot deliberately. "I'm going to become the World's Greatest Swordsman."

Nami placed her foot on the barrel and smiled. "I'm going to draw a map of the whole world."

Usopp shook as he placed his foot on, but his voice was confident. "I'm going to be a Brave Warrior of the Seas."

I don't even hesitate, I never put any thought into a dream but a promise is good enough. "We're going to be the best, like no one ever was."

What? You really think I could resist tacking on that last part? No way amigo!

Sorry if I just offended anyone. And sorry if I already had, or will in the future.

We raised our feet as one and brought them down together. Smashing the barrel to smithereens. "To the Grand Line!" they called as my eyes lock onto some burnt pieces of wood, hopefully that won't damage the chances of the pledge coming true.

Then Nami turns to me and forcibly drags me inside. She forces me onto a seat and tilts my head to look at my burn. I didn't realise I wasn't breathing until Nami called for Sanji to take care of the burn, since she still needs to navigate the ship.

And so I was forced to sit through Sanji fussing over me as he bandaged the burn as best he could. Trust me; even though he wasn't trying to hurt me it was still painful. Especially since Zhaleh had to remove the water covering it. I ended up punching the table to transfer some pain over to my hand instead.

I would have punched Sanji instead, but it was best not to. He was being nice wrapping it and he was doing it under Nami's orders too.

"Your head is going to be seriously unbalanced, my lady. Are you sure you don't want me to shorten it at all?" Sanji asks again as he finishes up.

I nod. "It's a part of a promise to my Pokémon. I promised that we will get stronger and never lose again. The second part will probably get broken but they knew what I meant when I said." I laugh and start scratching the bandage. It was really itchy.

Sanji caught my hand and pulled it away, he didn't say anything but I got the message. No scratching, at least while there are people around.

 **If ya can stop yerself from scratching you will gain my respect.** Darcy finally spoke.

Fine, no scratching at all. My eye twitches as the burn really starts to itch. Must. Resist. The Urge. To Itch!

I sit on my hands and look towards the ceiling. This is going to take some concentration.

Quick! Talk to me about anything!

 _What Legendaries do you have in your other parties?!_ Nico immediately pipes up. It seems she has been waiting to ask this question for a while. Unfortunately…

I'm sorry Nico. But aren't you guys my only team? I mean, I don't ever recall having any other legendaries either. I raise a mental eyebrow. Where did this come from?

Silence greeted me so I decided to actually look in on what they were doing. I had to immediately pull myself from it as I fell to the ground laughing like crazy. After all, the combined dropped jaws and one case of face winged? Palmed? Whatever was hilarious. Not to mention Giratina's wide red glowing eyes were pretty entertaining even if his jaw didn't drop.

"Aliahra? What's so funny my lady?" I couldn't see Sanji from where I was lying, but I could almost imagine a face to go with that bewildered tone.

"Pokémon… expressions… hilarious!" I gasp out before laughing some more. I've never laughed like this before, it was nice. And mildly painful as my lungs begged for air and my chest began to ache.

Eventually I calmed down and lay gasping on the floor, that was when the others came in and judging by the way they were looking at me, they did not expect this. I sit up and grin at them. "I think that Lightning bolt may have messed me up a bit, or maybe I'm on a high of adrenaline now. Nothing like nearly dying to get the heart pumping." I said this with a big grin and light tone, though their expressions seem to say they didn't like it.

 **They're pissed at you just saying it was no big deal. Luffy is mostly feeling guilty cause you were there to help him.** Darcy tells me, and I can tell his unspoken add on. That my Pokémon felt exactly the same as all of them: concerned and pissed.

I pull myself into a standing position; I then immediately sit back down in my chair again as my brain screams again. My head meets the cold table and I find myself unable to listen to most of Nami's speech about Reverse Mountain and about how they have to go up it. I hold my burning head as a gentle hand knocks away my scratching own.

When Zoro says about going in through the Calm Belt I shoot up. I stare at Zoro as if he said the dumbest thing ever. Of all time. And the others could see that.

"The seas parallel to the Grand Line are filled with Neptunian lairs." I state, and then I add on, "Back home in the Sinnoh Region, we weren't allowed anywhere near the ocean unless we had a Pokémon. And yes, Sinnoh is in the Calm Belt, along with all the other regions, that's why you won't see any Pokémon anywhere else."

This drew me some surprised looks from the others and I could see Nami making another connection to something but I don't know what. Until she speaks that is. "So that's why you don't know how to sail, and why you can fight Sea Kings so easily." She face palms. "And that's why you're a battle hungry idiot."

I resent that remark. "Hey! I thought I said I wasn't."

 **I had said dat. Dat was ta me.** Darcy intervenes.

Oh. "No wait that was Darcy who said that before. But I'm not a Battle Hungry Idiot!" This is admittedly confusing.

I could feel someone rolling their eyes, but I couldn't tell whom. Damn it. Then the pain comes back and I lay my head on the table again.

Darcy, take over. I tell my only conservationist as all the others were silent. Yes, this is the reward for talking to me.

I fall back as Darcy comes forwards and sigh in relief as Zhaleh covers the burn in water again. I don't know what it is but it admittedly feels great!

Leaning up against Giratina who is surprisingly comfy, I grab Nico and snuggle up, feeling tired but I don't fall asleep as I make sure to keep an eye on Darcy. Unfortunately, I discover that I have to verbally speak while not in control, along with the others. So many quotation marks I can't avoid.

 **"Why'd you tell them Sinnoh was in the Calm Belt?"** Gira whispers to me.

I shrug then I tell him how I didn't see why I should lie to them about where it was. This made him go even stiller under me but I didn't pay much attention to it as I watch what happens in the real world with my Riolu.

They had rushed out to notice that they had entered the Calm Belt and Darcy was there with Zoro being nonchalant about it. However, a group of Neptunians sprung out of the water, the Going Merry balancing on one's nose although thankfully they hadn't noticed yet.

 **Question, why did ya send me out?** Darcy asked, doing well keeping a collected outside appearance.

I don't have to do Darcy's quotation marks. Yay!

"Because I thought you'd like to. And HOLY ARE THOSE THINGS REALLY ABOVE LEVEL 40!?"

And indeed most of them were above that level. The only one not was a Level 38 crab looking one.

 _"We are so screwed. Wait! Darcy let me out! I can control the water to get us out safely!"_ Zhaleh yelled and as soon as he finished, Darcy took the opportunity and let Zhaleh deal with the situation.

At my curious stare he raised an eyebrow, as if asking why I was asking. And I realised that even Darcy could tell a hopeless situation and would put aside his rivalry for the sake of not dying a pathetic death.

I really have no idea why leaving the Calm Belt in the first place de-levelled and unevolved them, but unfortunately it seems re-entering the parallel oceans does not restore them to their former glory.

They were all level 51 before we left, and now all that work is gone. Damn, Kalos, Hoenn and Alola have it so lucky with Pokémon Refresh (and variants) and their Team Exp. Shares. It would make everything so easy.

Shaking my head, I look back out and laugh as Zhaleh jumps after Usopp who nearly fell into a Neptunian's mouth but missed and fell into the ocean. The Going Merry was sneezed back into the storm but Niran wasted no time grabbing Usopp and using Surf (7/10) to speed back to the Merry.

Trusting my Pokémon to handle any situation coming, I close my eyes and head off to sleep. But quick question first, do you know when we'll encounter a doctor soon? One used to animal biology? Because Niran probably really needs one if sleep doesn't cure it.

A person I once met in a Poke Centre said that a Trainer is like a parent to their Pokémon, and even if I can't see myself as Giratina's mother, I can see the rest as my own. Humph, I wonder what Damien would say seeing us now. He'd probably be speeding off somewhere else again. My rival was pretty impatient wasn't he?

Alright! Sleeping now. No more ponderings.

… … …

Oh fine! I'm also curious how my mother would react to me leaving the Sinnoh Region and not appearing in any of the other Regions. Then again she probably wouldn't notice much, she sent me out on my Pokémon adventure when I turned eleven and had never told me to come home again, even for a visit.

And for the last year I had been running around the East Blue finding out about the world, not engaging in any battles as to not draw attention to myself and the phenomenon that is me. I mean, as soon as I came to the East Blue, all my items and medicine disappeared and my Pokémon was sucked into my body.

It took me months before I could figure out how to switch with them. And Battles are slightly different, no time to stop and think. You have to react as soon as you can or you forfeit a turn. Not to mention you can switch anytime in battles and dodging or evasion is a skill you can learn. Darcy has a benefit with his sensing capabilities.

Hmmm. Okay, now I'm sleeping. Goodnight.

 _"Good night Aliahra."_ Nico whispered to me. Huh, I spoke aloud. Well, no biggie. Goodnight!

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Big Problems._**

 ** _I have resigned myself to this fate way too easily._**

That's cause you love me~! I gotta say I love using '~', I only just realised how to use it too. *face palm* It was there the entire time.

But yeah, I've messed up my own Brain, and while I did look up electric burns. I stopped as soon as I saw the pictures. I Have That On My Head! And my hair… T-T I can't believe I did that. And I really have never cut my hair in the past 15 years, and yes it really is 120 centimetres last I looked (couple of months ago). But enough about me, here's my Pokédex entries! Or at least what I'm really using.

Also, you guys will always do it. So don't bother complaining.

 _Nice to know you care, Aliahra._

Terra- 

· (Turtwig, height 1'4 feet) Made from soil, it's shell hardens when it drinks water. The leaf on it's head wilts if it's thirsty.

· (Grotle, height 3'7 feet) It's shell is hardened soil. Berries can grow on the trees on its back. It knows where pure water wells up. Carries fellow Pokémon on its back.

· (Torterra, height 7'3 feet) Small Pokémon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to build nests. Some Pokémon live their entire lives on their back. Groups have been mistaken as moving forests. Ancient people believed that a gigantic Torterra dwelled beneath the ground.

 **Darcy-**

· **(Riolu, height 2'4 feet) the aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. Has the ability to see emotions in the form of waves. It's body is lithe yet powerful, it's a hard worker but it's still a youngster.**

· **(Lucario, height 3'11 feet) Has the ability to sense auras, can read their thoughts and movements. Range can reach over half a mile away. Can control Auras, and uses this ability in battle. Understands Human speech.**

 _Nico-_

· _(Starly, height 1 foot) Stays in flocks, barely noticeable when alone. It's cries are very loud and annoying. Though small it flaps it's wings with great power._

· _(Staravia, height 2 feet) Stays in flocks, squabbles over territory. When alone it cries noisily._

· _(Staraptor, height 3'11 feet) Has a savage nature, will courageously challenge larger foes. Never stops attacking if it's injured. Has strong muscles in its wings and legs. Lives alone._

 ** _Niran-_**

· **_(Ponyta, height 3'3 feet) Hooves are ten times harder than diamond. Capable of jumping Uluru in one leap and its legs become stronger by running._**

· **_(Rapidash, height 5'7 feet) Very competitive, will chase anything faster than it. It reaches full speed (150mph) in ten steps and its hooves barely touch the ground and its mane will flare and blaze._**

 _Zhaleh-_

· _(Vaporeon, height 3'3 feet) Lives close to water, it's tail often makes people mistake it for a mermaid. It's cell structure is similar to water, it can melt away and become invisible in water. If its fins vibrate than it means rain is soon to come. They have the ability to control water freely._

 **Giratina-**

· **(Giratina, height 14'9 feet) A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side to ours. Banished for its violence, it can gaze in from the distortion world. Appears in an Ancient cemetery.**

 ** _Responses to Reviews: (3)_**

rosewillow narusasufangirl: Thank you for the advice. I went and checked but I could really only find RPG Gamer fanfics, it did give me some inspiration though and they were a nice read so it's not like it was a waste. I hope the battle mechanics will become easier to understand soon.

gamelover41592: I hope I don't disappoint you.

Guest (Jul 3): Thank you for those three words.


	5. Big Problems

**_Disclaimer: Aliahra doesn't own either Pokémon nor One Piece; they belong to Game Freak and Eiichiro Oda respectively._**

A/N: I have a new computer! I can finally write again! Sorry it took so long but I had lost everything I had written on this story before the 4th of January this year. In other words, I only had the first chapter and a half. Yay for internet copies! The Dream however is taking forever to replan. My wonderful plans! *Flips table and walks away*

 **WARNINGS: Aliahra likes to sleep too much, those who possess italics in their text are the main speakers except for Niran who also likes to sleep due to injury. Nico states that us Pokémon do not seek to dodge attacks as we foolishly believe we will not be harmed. Aliahra is the one who forces us to do so. When pasted onto the internet, all the underlining had to be redone, there might be errors. Also, Madagascar anagram swear and Deadpool joke, see if you can spot them.**

 **Darcy, you may proceed to eat this script.** **Oi! I might seem ta be part dog, but dat does not mean ah'll eat ya homework!**

*Returns to smack Giratina, fails due to Ghost typing* Bad Dragon, now anyway. Thank you all for reading, again. It's nice to be back. Ad thank you to the person who wrote this response when I tried to find the size of Sinnoh. pokemondb pokebase / 249270 / sinnoh - region - size - map - comparison (remove spaces)

Big thanks to gamelover41592, rosewillow narusasufangirl, Gerbilfriend, Xander1996, and Venomous dragons bitefor reviewing,to Anima Reader, Venomous dragons bite, 1827alouette6927, kage kitsune 14, TombKingSettra, pewkoa, cicizchan, SpartenN-916, RedWolf Lover, Outfoxed-Raider, joshua190081, and dameg for Favouriting, and to Anima Reader, Xander1996, 1827alouette6927, Manaspark, Wolfsfee, pewkoa, SpartenN-916, RedWolf Lover, Outfoxed-Raider, Gerbilfriend, and dameg for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five: Big Problems_**

 _Giratina informs me that Aliahra is asleep just before Usopp and I return to the ship. Really, I have no idea if that is a good thing or not but I am not a Chansey so there. I rush right over to Nami and listen to her orders, none is for me however. Eventually, she turns down to me and asks about Aliahra._

 _She fumes for a bit to show that she doesn't understand how a person could just fall asleep in a time like this before asking if I had any other abilities (I'm guessing she actually means things like my storm forecasting and water invisibility) and I inform her of my water control. I'm instantly told to make the way easier for us. I am a little miffed she does not believe I could just control the way the ship went but I'll just ignore it for now. She does not know the extent of my powers!_

 _As I sat in Luffy's 'special seat', bored as I directed the currents beneath the boat, I tried to keep an ear out for when Nami shouted to turn the whip staff. There's a storm raging around us and I am bored. Okay, I am questioning what is wrong with my sense of entertainment._

 **Ah'd say a lot, but at least ya know when ta draw da line.** _Darcy said. A solemn air around him._

 _Damn it, why can't you just be a complete jerk so I don't have to a have a like/loathe relationship with you. I growl. I mean seriously, can't he keep his insults and complements in separate sentences?_

 **Nah. If ya think about it, I am being a bigger jerk by complementin' ya occasionally.** _I didn't even have to look to know he has a stupid grin on his face. I decide to ignore him. It works for only five seconds._

 _I'm boorrreeed Darcy! Please help me with this cruel and unusual punishment. I plead. This boredom was unbelievably terrible, I am actually semi-begging my least favourite partner for some form of entertainment. You have no idea how much of a hit to my pride that is._

 **If I was you, Ah'd look ahead.** _The Riolu told me, and when I actually looked, I realised we were on a collision course with the wooden side entrance posts. I feel for the currents and raise a small wave just before the post._

 _Although, I was not the only one who had noticed the post. Luffy raced and leapt over the side of the boat, unleashing a gum-gum balloon but the Going Merry never touched him or the post as it followed the curve of the wave and sped off down (up?) the canal._

 _After momentarily checking on the course of the boat, I leapt over the side for the crew's captain. This better not become a regular occurrence! I carry him back to the boat and give him to Zoro who had his hat before racing to the masthead and focusing on the currents. They were more turbulent here and slightly harder to control. Whelp, at least they were interesting now._

 _A groan let me know Aliahra was once again awake. The mutterings of gibberish showed her distaste for her state along with her hands grasping her head. The water I kept there had disappeared. A groan escapes my own mouth._

 _I love Aliahra, I really do, but I also really love battling and have a distaste for healing in general. Stupid grass types are chuck full of moves that just keep healing! I only had ten Ice Beams back then too, grasshats._

 _I take a long look at the currents in the canal, Merry should be fine if I were to leave it with one of the others for a while, I need to figure out a time limit for the time Aliahra has my burn water on her head before it disappears. I know Gira said I'm overpowered in this world but seriously? A time limit? Couldn't you think of anything else?_

 _I could almost imagine Aliahra telling me to suck it up. Yes, Aliahra, not Darcy. Darcy at least understands the importance of battling time in a world where one can defeat most of its power houses. Now I can hear her tell me about the importance of even training and- oh wait she's actually growling this at me. Slowpoke Tails._

 _I hand the reigns of the body to Nico before going to fix up my trainer. This crew needs a proper doctor or I am going to get too bored with everything. Thankfully, Aliahra now cannot hear my thoughts of rebellious boredom with Nico in control instead._

Cool relief floods my senses as the pain fades with Zhaleh's water's presence. I take back all evil thoughts I had of him a minute ago, that was only the pain talking.

Of course, Zhaleh does not stick around for long before taking control again. Nico knew the winds but she didn't have the actual strength to use them just yet. Now that I think about it, Zhaleh really is overpowered by already being his final evolution. Eeveelution. Heh, gotta love people for making words like that.

I stand up in the dark plane, that I can now see isn't just plain old darkness. The ground beneath us is lifeless black rock and the sky a stormy coloured overcast. I could not see the horizons, but it was pretty dark in here. I am now actually curious where this place is.

 **"** **Your subconscious."** Giratina's voice breaks my train of thought. **"I hope you do not "mind our renovations, although the stormy outlook is all due to your injury. Also, you do realise you have been speaking aloud?"**

And like a hilarious Zebstrika once said in a movie after a Pyroar showed aggression, Sugar Honey Ice Tea.

 _ **"Ya s** **till speakin' aloud, Traina."**_ Darcy grinned at my feet, then he turned to Giratina. **"Also, Lady Tina we're watchin' dat movie next, k?"**

Giratina tilted his head. " **'Lady Tina'? I have no gender, and I thought you all were shortening my name to Gira, not Tina."** Gira's confused dead pan was admittedly adorable. When Gira then turned to me after I thought that I realise I spoke aloud again.

"I got it, it seems my thoughts are now going to be spoken aloud along with blinding pain. What else has been messed up in my brain?" I groan. This is sucky and confusing. Wait, does this mean I can get out of using quotation marks?

Movement draws my eye to Terra shaking his head. Either he is saying not to tempt fate (Murphy?) or that I can't get out of using quotation marks. Damnit, it's probably both. The nods tell me I'm correct. Can I hope that my mouth thoughts connection is only here?

 **"** **No, you have already spoken your thoughts aloud out there. My apologies."** Said Gira.

I grab a hold of a soaking Starly. "Hold me." I needed comfort.

 _Oi! Everyone look now._ Zhaleh called out, and we looked.

Black, grey and white puffs moved at different rates, acting sporadically. The sea glittered where the clouds did not cover. Dots of land, yellow, brown, white and green were splattered in the shades of blue. Lightning flashed amongst the darkest clouds and some giant waves swelled at the edges of the darkness.

My description was definitely lack lustre, Giratina, Nico or Zhaleh would no doubt be able to do it better than I. Still, for seeing that sight for barely a second before the misty clouds rolled in, I thought I noticed a lot.

Suddenly I noticed there was now a horizon in my subconscious. A dark, murky blue ocean was the only colouring in this place, it reached on forever below us. Some mountain tops were islands jutting out sporadically. It seemed that we were on a mountain ourselves. I hug Giratina's leg with one arm. Standing right beside him, I realise just how tall he is. I'm going to enjoy all the others being tiny while they still are.

The cries and cheers of the Straw Hat crew drew my attention as Luffy had picked up Zhaleh. A three-foot-tall merdog with a molecular structure similar to water. I didn't doubt Luffy's physical strength but the combination of size, shape and structure really made me wonder why he kept doing so.

 **"** **It's probably 'cause he wants to make sure you don't go self-sacrificin' again. Also it's both cause he saw Zhaleh sit in his 'special seat' and in case he falls ov'rboard. Nami told 'im too."** Darcy explains. **"It's also an added precautionary so ya won't go train by yaself anymore."**

I turn to the man-dog. "That would make sense, also I just realised that both you and Zhaleh are dog hybrids. Mandog and Merdog, is that where your rivalry comes from?" Two male dogs don't always get along right? I don't know, I only had a female dog called KC.

Wait a second, what is a dog and who is this KC creature? What?

A little zap brings me to attention and I look down at Terra. He smiles up at me. "Don't worry, the lightning bolt messed your head up remember? Gira said you can't remember anything before the day you got me."

I looked back in my memories and realised Terra was right. Holy-

"Don't finish that statement!" Terra swats at my leg. Ow! He hits hard.

Nursing my leg, I pout at him. Truth be told, I don't really feel like anything was wrong about my missing memories. Professor Rowan had once said that one's life would change after receiving a Pokémon. My life had changed the day Damien and I were about to run into grass without Pokémon to get to the Professor's town. I wouldn't take back that dangerous decision for anything. The same with trading that male Starly with Pearl for Darcy and to teach him Drain Punch and boost his attack and speed.

 **"** **What?!"** Came a shocked cry over by a sleeping Niran, who is now awake by the way. I'm an idiot.

I do what I am most comfortable doing. I run. I switch with Zhaleh and was thankful Luffy didn't drop me in the change.

Brown eyes blink at me. "That felt weird." A grin. "But cool! You missed the sight before though, it was so cool!"

I nod in agreement. "I know it was. All of us but Niran saw it, he was trying to sleep his bullet wound off."

An arm rips me out of Luffy's hold and back onto the deck. Nami's glare paralysed me. Heeyyy…

"Sleeping does not fix a bullet wound! Why didn't you tell any of us about Niran's injury earlier?!" Nami shouted at me.

"Maybe I should have stayed and answered Darcy's question first." Nami's hand tightens around my wrist. "Damn it, I forgot about thought-mouth. Also, Sanji's suit is still covered in Niran's blood, did none of you see it?" I spared a quick glance at Sanji. "Yep, the blood is still there."

Other eyes were drawn to it as well and Sanji face palmed. "I suppose you remember carrying him now? Nico told me you did, thank you for that by the way." I smile at him. It was instantly erased when Sanji flew into a weird dance and hearts replaced his eyes.

I tried to duck behind Nami but she twisted me to the front. "Ouch." She let go of my wrist.

Before anymore words could be spoken, a loud foghorn like cry blasted my ears. My hands clasped my ears and when a second cry was let off a moment later, I could actually interpret words from the noise. **_"I'm coming guys! I know you're over there."_** Somehow, I knew this was a cause for Zhaleh to come out again. But first, Niran!

A drowsy bleeding fire horse replaced me on deck. The sudden jumps from Nami and Usopp let them know they did not foresee it. Just before Nami could touch Niran's bandages, Zhaleh replaced him and headed off to the front of the ship. I on the other hand was met with a Riolu glaring right into my soul.

It took every fibre of my being not to scream and jump back out of surprise and some (much) fear.

"You're terrifying right now Darcy. No one should blame me." If I was going to have mouth-thought, then I should at least make my thought's sound sane. And I probably should be using quotation marks for this part too as I can see my mouth moving in Darcy's eyes, gack!

Darcy sighed but didn't break the staring contest until I blinked again. "Wait, we were having a staring contest?" I spoke before he could say anything.

A light chop to the top of my head made me concentrate on keeping my mouth shut as Darcy spoke. **"Ah'll get Gira to explain it okay, butcha could 'ave told me earlier whatcha did ta get me."** He smirked at me. **"Still 'ave ta fully regain my trust before ah'll evolve an' list'n ta ya, k'?"**

He sprints off towards Niran who has once again fallen asleep. Being injured that badly must be tiring, especially considering it isn't healing like we all wanted. "Wait, why is Darcy covering Niran's ears?" I question.

The foghorn cry answers my question. **_"I haven't given up yet, I know you're still alive!"_**

The sound wasn't as loud in here, but damn did I wish it were so I couldn't hear the heartbreak and determination in the male's voice.

 _Giratina?_ Zhaleh's voice.

 **"** **Yes, Zhaleh?"**

 _How big do you think that whale is?_

…

 **"** **Island sized, definitely. I would even believe that the Whale would be the size of the Sinnoh Region for sure."** Giratina's voice was the only thing I could register. Well, other than the giant black mass that was crying to the heavens.

I honestly think that Sinnoh is bigger than the Island Whale but I don't recall the entire size of the region I live in that much. I just remember being tired after walking many long distances but I can travel from Twinleaf (furthest town south) to Snowpoint (Furthest city north) quite quickly. "How big is Sinnoh anyway?" My question goes unanswered. I pout.

Zhaleh immediately takes control of the currents and yells at the others to _" stop gaping like a Golbat and get your asses into gear! There is a gap on either side of the giant whale!"_ in less kind words. Zhaleh has a surprisingly vulgar mouth when irritated.

Nami instantly took charge and Zoro went to turn the whip staff with Usopp's help. A crack of wood later and Usopp shouts out that the whip staff is broken. Zoro then says that it isn't broken, just cracked.

The wall of living flesh looms in front of them as Zhaleh tries to angle the ship at a sharper angle away so there would be no contact.

 _"_ _Luffy! Use that balloon technique to the starboard side!"_ I personally did not know what the starboard side was until I noticed Luffy go to the right side of the ship.

"So that's the starboard side… why do they can it that?" Terra whacks my leg in response. "Fine, no questions, I get it."

The shout of "Gum-Gum Balloon!" Brings my full attention to the outside again. The boat comes to a stop as a giant slab of unmoving water takes Luffy's place. "How does that work?" I ask again and jump to the side before Terra can hit me again. My Pokémon are violent.

Absently, I notice that the ocean at the bottom of my subconscious go seemingly still, but I could tell it was the calm before the storm. I race over to Niran and sit on his side closest to the water, just in case Zhaleh's strain with the forces of nature outside will cause a tsunami in here. Gotta protect my fire horse.

Luckily, nothing ended up happening to the inner ocean but the whale outside was moving. Slowly he sank under the water but Zhaleh could not move the boat in any direction without it crashing into the skin of the True Wailord! (It is indeed necessary) and seriously damaging Merry.

This didn't stop Nami yelling at Zhaleh to let the ship move, but she didn't know what was happening with the conflicting currents beneath so we will all allow her this moment of stupidity.

Soon the True Wailord! had sunk enough that his eye could see us. He stopped briefly for a moment before continuing his descent.

 **"** **He was disappointed an' sad. We're not who 'e's waitin' for. Also, stop with da 'True Wailord!' stuff, it's annoyin'."** Darcy's glare surpasses everyone's and anyone's, and I don't care what anyone else has to say about it.

The small smirk and scoff made me realise I spoke aloud again. "Okay, dammit! I'm just going to say every thought I have out loud now! That includes when I talk to you! I am not letting people hear disjointed things!" I pause a second. "This is really just to make it less confusing for everyone isn't it?"

I already knew the answer. Damn my inner author! "Sorry, starting now."

Suddenly, Nico disappears and Zhaleh is in her place. I find myself carrying Niran (why was he so far away again?) all the way over to Gira and I hide underneath the ghostly behemoth. The gapping mouth of the giant whale with the sight of the Going Merry carrying nearly everyone down into his throat can be truly terrifying.

"There isn't anything this big back home." I whisper. Darcy and Terra join me under our largest companion, Terra's silent shivers and Darcy's defensive glare let me know I'm not alone in my fear.

 _You know this is my perspective you're viewing this from. I am only a foot tall for goodness sake! Why am I the one out here?!_ Nico growls at us, soaring out of the jaws of a toothed whale and after the only other person not on the ship.

She catches Luffy and uses a _Fly (4/5)_ to get him up and away. The whale then escalates his descent and his face(?) disappears beneath the waves leaving a small island that still shrunk quickly. Luffy's thrashing and shouts at the island to spit out the others go ignored as Nico rushes down to set the surprisingly heavy rubber-human before she dunked him into the ocean. Must be the muscles.

Rubber arms grab a hold of Nico before she could hover at a higher height. The stare Luffy shot at us dispelled all protests. Fluffing up in annoyance, which I admitted out loud willingly was adorable, Nico cast a keen eye around for anything that might help. None of us were really the best at comforting people who hated being alone.

My forehead scrunches up in thought. "Wait, how do I know that Luffy hates being alone? He's never said anything." Darcy tugs my arm and stares at me. After the silence drew on for a few seconds I asked what he wanted to say. He face planted on my leg and muttered that I had figured it out yet forgotten it a second after Luffy had stared at all of us.

 _"_ _Look! Over there's a hatch, we can go inside."_ Nico pointed out. Luffy raced over and we all entered the whale through the trap door before the island got too small to stand on.

A metal corridor stretched out two ways. Luffy didn't hesitate before rushing down one way, and with Nico still clutched to his chest, we weren't exactly given a choice.

 _"_ _I could have scouted the other direction you know, Luffy."_ Nico scolded. _"There is a chance that everyone is in the other direction."_ The mother hen's point was rewarded with being held even tighter and Luffy sparing her a desperate, determined glance that quieten all of us.

There was something wrong with that look. It shouldn't be on his face. _I know it shouldn't, but imagine how much worse it would be if we weren't here to help._ Nico whispered down to all of us.

I know I hadn't spoken my thoughts then, my mouth is clamped shut for one. However, I wish I could help more than simply being there. A wave of tiredness washes over me. "I just slept, why do I need to sleep again?" I drawl, my body feeling week and starting to lean towards my weighed down side. Why did Zhaleh have to cut my hair again?

Giratina shifts so we are all back out in the open. He then lays on his side behind us and my body collapses against his without my permission. **"You are suffering from a lightning bolt to the head, Aliahra."** Gira's unimpressed voice soothes me as I start to fall. **"The burning pain, repetitive tiredness and thought-mouth are the symptoms you have received. Along with a few others you have yet to remember."**

Darkness overwhelms me before I can ask what he means.

 _I draw a little closer to Luffy as Aliahra again falls asleep. Great. Then again, it hasn't been too long since that storm and the Lightning Bolt. It seems so long ago…_

 _I look up at Luffy. "The most important role that needs to be filled next is a doctor, Aliahra and Niran needs one." I hesitate a second before adding, "Not to mention the rest of us might need one, I'll admit Aliahra is the main cause for us dodging attacks at all." The pirate captain didn't say anything, but he did hold on just a little tighter. Can I admit to being surprised he can?_

 **I'd say yes. Ya just did after all.** _Darcy scoffs. If my wings weren't pinned to my sides I would either face wing or just use one to hide my laugh. On the other side, why hide it? "Himimimim."_

 _A small smile breaks out on Luffy's face._ "Shishishi, you have a weird laugh Nico!"

 _I glare playfully up at him. "Like you have room to say anything! Besides, you have not heard all our laughs, I'm not weird compared to them." I freeze a second when an old memory of a real nightmare came up. Shivers racked my body as I buried my face into Luffy. "Trust me, there are three of us with terrifying laughs and another I have never heard laugh before. Don't make them laugh!"_

 _Terra pouted up at me while Niran slept and Zhaleh hid his face in Giratina's wings. The faint terrifying sound made me wish I couldn't hear anything._

"Ahh!" _Luffy screamed as he curled around us and we started bouncing around. You have got to be kidding me. Using the keen eyes I have as a Starly, I analyse the area and absently notice Luffy's bounce ability (apparently it's not one word)._

 _As Luffy and I were about to be launched again, I burst out of his grip, sank my claws into his vest and flew down the way we had been heading, the pirate captain screaming as he was dragged behind me. I absently note the feeling of something thick and hot running over my talons and realise that I had torn into skin as well. I didn't realise they were so sharp but hey, at least he's wearing a red vest, no one will see that he's bleeding. Right?_

"Nico! There's a dead end!" _I indeed see what Luffy's talking about but I also see that there was a drop off to another room. The faint sound of water might mean that its actually full of water but Zhaleh was still available just in case._

 _I dive down to see a room that had a large canal of water occupying most of the floor space, two strips of wooden land. (Honestly, what is supposed to be the names for such things? Giratina, be quiet.)_

 _I drop Luffy on one of the paths and hover as he rubs his chest. Yay! You really can't see the blood. Anyway, Luffy and I start looking around the area but Luffy starts sliding as the terrain tilts around me. I growl to myself as I fly after the slide away human. I am not liking this whale! Stop moving already._

 _As I was chasing after Luffy he somehow managed to get to his feet but he couldn't stop himself from running down the slope. A giant door, no doubt acting as a dam as well, stands tall inset to a wall. The figures of a man and a woman stand beside a man-sized door. Right in the path of an approaching Luffy at high speed._

"AAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

 _Whelp. They know the danger, they can deal with it themselves. They burst through the door with a mighty KA-BOOM! A Kersploosh follows soon after and I note that we are now in the stomach of the damned Whale. Ooh! There's the Going Merry and all the crew. They can save Luffy._

"-man's getting away!" _I hear Usopp cry out, pointing below where I sit on the platform. Have they not noticed me yet? Himimim. So much for a sniper's gaze._

 _A absently hear Zoro say to ignore the man and save Luffy. Seeing as I had no intention to save Luffy (I can't dive, I'm way to light. Birds have hollow bones okay? We're buoyant) I decide to follow the old man that had joined me up on the platform. He almost looks like a plant Pokémon. Which prehistoric Pokémon does he remind me of?_

 **That would be Lileep and Cradily, their petals look like his hair.** _Giratina inputs unnecessarily._

 _Okay, thank you Gira! I cheer._

 **I have a near photographic memory, there is not much I do not recall. So do not ignore me next time.** _He growls at me. Right, he has a temper. He needs to stop acting calm and collected so I don't keep forgetting it._

 _The man arrives at a large needle and positions himself behind it. A square of real flesh is revealed for the needle._

 _The Cradily Man starts muttering to himself about making more tranquiliser and a rock wall that separates the world._ "You couldn't break it if you pounded until your head turned to mush. Laboon…"

 _So the whale's name is Laboon. This man obviously cares for him even though he's not his true trainer. I get the feeling that Laboon believes his true trainer is on the other side of the 'rock wall'. I didn't realise this guy was a Day Care man. This changes things._

 _What? Like the fact that you can't hate the whale anymore? I know you all heard his cries._ _Zhaleh scowls at everyone from his perch. And I thought I was the bird. He looks too funny and adorable on Giratina's head! I totally get what Aliahra means now!_

 _The old man turns towards the exit but stops as he finally notices me. I puff up in indignation, seriously people! The man then walks up to me and picks me up. I squawk as I try to get comfortable. This man does not have Luffy's and Aliahra's natural talent of holding Pokémon correctly._

 _The man then walks out back to the platform and stand tall and proud. Glaring defiantly at the Going Merry below us._

"The old man's got Nico!" _Luffy yells out as Usopp mentions that he's back. Luffy spins around to face the sharpshooter._ "Who is the old man?"

"As long as I live, you'll never harm Laboon!" _The man states protectively. He adjusts, his grip on me and I realise he's getting ready to drop me._

 **Nico! The strangers are goin' ta shoot Laboon!** _Darcy warns._ **The old man is goin' ta take da hit!**

 _My eyes widen and I flap out of the old man's grip just as the two strangers shoot. The Cradily Man sprints towards the points of impact but I am faster with a Quick Attack (29/30). I slam into the nearest one and it explodes. Luckily a piece of shrapnel impales the other one just before it hit the man._

 **Ya're welcome.** _Darcy pants. I was pretty certain nothing in Darcy's arsenal could do anything like that but alright. Thank you._

 _However, that doesn't stop the fact that I am holding on with one HP and I can't open my wings. The stomach acid below will knock me out for sure._

 _Old, but strong arms wrap around me just before impact and I note that the Cradily man took the impact for me. The acid burned my wounds and it took all of my willpower to not fall unconscious. I'm held above the surface of the toxic sea and I notice Zoro pulling Luffy back onto the deck and Sanji swimming over to the Cradily man and me without hesitation._

 _Usopp and Nami are in the process of tying up the unconscious strangers. The big bumps on their heads let me know what left them in that state. Sanji takes hold of me and the Cradily man drags the two of us to the artificial Island in the stomach. Doesn't Alola have one?_

 **Yes, it is property of the Aether Foundation.** _Giratina answers. I am making him tell me about the other regions as soon as I'm not in control anymore. This stuff seems interesting._

 _I open my eyes and realise I had blacked out for a while. I'm on a table and I feel someone wrapping up my injuries and slowly restoring my HP. Cradily man's doing it seems. The others are all sitting around and listening to his explanation of the Strangers and Laboon. I mostly find myself ignoring him as I merely try to keep my eyes open._

 _Luffy is suddenly sitting right in front of me and I jolt under Cradily man's hands. He scolds Luffy and whispers to me to stay still._ "Even though these guys say you're a smart bird I still say you're an idiot for going directly into cannon fire." _He mutters, annoyed._

 _I scoff. "Sorry Cradily Man, I couldn't exactly let them harm either of you after what I heard." I couldn't see his face but his hands suddenly went stock still. Everyone that I could see that were conscious however were just barely holding in their laughter._

 _His bewildered voice restarted his motion._ "Did the bird just talk? What Devil Fruit did you consume to let you do that?" _He finished bandaging me before turning me to look directly into my eyes. I can see he fully expected an answer. He must have seen many things to be able to easily believe that. Although I don't like that he immediately assumed it was because of a Devil Fruit. I am certain he would not have ever met a bird that looked like me._

 _"_ _It's not a Devil Fruit! I am merely sharing this body with two beings that understands the human language and one of them originally speaks it. We learnt because of them." I try to glare at him but I feel my feathers fluff up and know it'll be ineffective. Curse you humans for finding fluffy things cute! "Now, seeing as you are a doctor will you take care of Niran? He got shot by a thing Aliahra says is a bullet."_

 _Cradily man mutely nods and when he glances towards the Going Merry I pull the slumbering fire pony forward to take my place. His eyes widen but he begins to work on the bloody shoulder._

 _I note a few thinks and turn to the others. "Did it get worse since I switched to the front? And where are the bandages?" I ask the others._

 _Darcy dropped said missing bandages on my head. Ah, that makes sense._

 _Darcy then proceeded to pick up all the bandages by simply grabbing me and trotting back over to Giratina's back and my nest. In the faint reflections of Gira's platinum armour I could see that I looked a lot like a bloody mummy. I couldn't prevent myself from laughing. Although everyone else it seems gets it. Oh well, their laughs somewhat fit the joke, even if they still are terrifying."_

 _"_ _Himimimim."_

 **"** **Ghahahahaha."**

 ** _"_** ** _Kishishishishi."_**

"Fuffuffuffuffu."

 _"_ _Zehahahahaha."_

 **"** **Worororororo."**

 _Damnit. Even if they are my best friends, their laughs are terrifying all the same. Thank you Darcy for having a sane laugh._

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Annoying Bounty Hunters_**

 ** _I'm going back to sleep. I hate humanity and all bullets!_**

Okay, Niran. Just get better soon okay?

Yes, I am making four of my Pokémon share a laugh with One Piece's villians. So hey, see if you can guess Niran's, Terra's, Zhaleh's and Giratina's laughs (they are in that order in the laughs). I also gave those people's laughs to them for a reason.

 _And I am conflicted on whether or not we should be happy about it. I mean, they are all really big villains but they are still all despicable. I also don't get Terra's at all._

Simple, I had already given Nico (and Darcy) a laugh before I decided to do this, now no more hints!

Responses to Reviews: (5! Yay, thank you!)

gamelover41592: Thank you for the comment :D

rosewillow narusasufangirl: I nearly finished the system, it involved playing a lot of games but I think I got it. I can't wait until Eneru myself so I can unleash a Torterra upon him yes! Mwahahaha. Ground typing will be awesome!

Gerbilfriend: Thank you! I am not really good at writing fight scenes so I only needed the 'luck' factor in the beginning. It will turn out to be completely erased with surviving the Lightning Bolt so I will need to be replacing it with 'experience'. I'm glad you like my Pokémon's personalities and my characterisation. Hopefully I'll keep it consistent.

Xander1996: Thank you! And don't worry I'll continue. Can't believe that someone likes my story enough for them to write 'PLIS CONTINUE' 14 times. It has made me really happy!

Venomous dragons bite: Ah, sorry about the wait. I/Aliahra and Niran will get better!


	6. Half Reveals Abound

**_Disclaimer: Aliahra doesn't own either Pokémon nor One Piece; they belong to Game Freak and Eiichiro Oda respectively. She also doesn't own anything she references, they belong to their respective owners as well._**

A/N: Because I am in a complete and total writers block for The Dream, this story is taking off purely since it has no competition and I get inspired very often by absolutely random things. Such as reading a story with a character who hates to shorten words which led me to thinking that is exactly what I want Giratina to be like. It also happened when looking at childhood photos, eating fast food and playing basketball. Sometimes I swear I hear their voice too, which might actually be a problem.

I literally can't run from it! It burst in on me in Physics and Math C a lot. Then when I read about a Manga about Volleyball (Haikyu!, I do not own it and it belongs to it's rightful owner) and thought about the six Pokémon limit. I want it out of my head and on pages already. Which has lead to my easily writing 7505 words in this chapter when I struggled very much to bring the previous five to 5000. It's good for this story so I'll stop complaining. Warnings please Gira?

 **WARNINGS: Aliahra acts somewhat out of character when recovering, such as terrifying a renowned character. Aliahra can't remember anything about the One Piece World in general so any inclination she does is due to complicated probably incorrect brain theory. Trust issues will have a definite end soon but that means all but one of us Pokémon are going to doubt Aliahra (some just a little bit). You can theorise the reason now but I'll state it in the next chapter.**

 **Also, backstory for me located on the internet that does not have a concrete basing as Aliahra hates the Anime for ruining her Diamond Game team.**

Indeed I do. My team which I can remember consisted of my Empoleon, Staraptor and Rapidash (no nicknames) are the complete opposite of my beloved Platinum team. I focused only on these few, there was no coverage, no diversity and really mostly the trade marks of a person's first game. Except the anime (which was focussing on Sinnoh at the time) represented things wrong (like whirlpool, in terms of game) and it made me suck even more. So I hate the anime and can't pick up the mangas versions to even try. I promise to stop rambling now.

Big thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed-! **Yeah, yeah, ya takin' too long! 'ere's da chapter. Ah hope ya enjoy it!** Thief! But please do.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six: Half-Reveals Abound_**

I find myself awake in my subconscious. The image of a man that reminds me of that ancient grass-rock Pokémon projected on the only standing wall of the ruins. "Is it me or are most prehistoric Pokémon part rock type?"

 **Indeed, they all are. I am glad you are awake again, you need to talk to the doctor about your symptoms and he will not accept whatever the others tried to tell him.** Giratina immediately tells me. I belatedly look up at the Renegade and pat his leg.

"Good for you… wait wha-?" A small wave of dizziness and drowsiness sweep over me. A sharp pain of a jaw biting down on my leg made me shoot up and lash out.

Terra flew back. I blink. "My mind is not working. Would you like to check for a solution online?" I groan before falling back. Brown-red eyes glare into my soul. "Sorry, my brain ain't working so ah can't tell whatcha want Darc." I look over at Gira. "I need to give you all nick-nicknames… I'll work on that later."

Terra comes over and plops himself onto my stomach. I instinctively pat him while just staring at the undefined sky above. A sea, the mountains, a ruin. "When will the sky be defined Nico?" I ask, looking around for the queen of fluffiness. I spot her in her nest on Gira's back, covered in bloody bandages.

Remembering Terra's presence on me, I hold him tightly as I leap up and sprint over to the only other girl in my mind. Without knowing how, I somehow got myself onto Gira's back and carefully checked over the young Starly. "I have no idea what I am doing but what happened?!" I could hear the panic in my own voice.

"Stupid maternal instincts." I whisper inaudibly.

Zhaleh leaps down from his perch on Gira's head. He groans as he takes most of the bandages of Nico, revealing her to be bandaged in only clean bandages and a little singed. I give Zhaleh a pat before lifting Nico out of her nest and into my chest.

"Be still my beating heart." I quote from somewhere as the adrenaline that powered me before disappears. Darcy jumps up to join us on Giratina's back.

 **"** **Ya've gotta talk to da Doctor, Aliahra."** The ninja dog tells me. His stare becomes more piercing as time passes.

A minute passes before my eyelids close against my orders. I sigh and place Nico back into her nest. Taking care with adjusting Terra off my lap, I swing my leg under me and slide off my dragon's back like one would do a horse.

I freeze a second before glancing up at the behemoth. "My memory's more messed up then I realise, isn't it?"

A silent nod and I will myself to replace Niran. The ancient grass-rock human stares at me with interest. Irritation makes me scowl. "Get a recording, it'll last longer." Tossing my remaining hair over my shoulder I stare at him waiting.

Darcy's laughter breaks out in my mind unexpectedly, causing me to jump and lose any coolness effect I might have had. I facepalm and groan, "That's it. The next fight we're in, you're not participating." Darcy continued laughing anyway so I contented myself to ignoring him.

I glance back at the fossil Pokémon imitator, he was confused but amused. Somehow, I could just tell. I curl in on myself under his scrutiny, unwilling to break the silence.

He nods to himself and grabs my head gently. Carefully he tilts my head and begins expecting the burn I still have yet to see. "How long has it been anyway?" I again whisper to myself.

"The injury is relatively recent. No more than a few hours I'd say." The doctor tells me. He heard me?

He looks me in the eyes. "I can sense intent and some thoughts like your ninja dog. It's called Observation Haki for humans." He hesitates a second before continuing. "It's likely you would have the potential to learn it if your monsters went through with the operation they suggested. You should feel grateful to them."

Feeling left in the dark, I open my mouth to ask what was going on when a loud voice caught my attention. I turned to notice Luffy sprinting in my direction with a lovey Sanji just behind them.

Niran did not protest to my desire to run and helped as we sprinted off. I absently note the professionally done bandages and the reduced amount of pain I expected from the recent bullet wound.

 ** _Painkillers and a doctor can do a lot._** Niran cheekily grins. **_We're running out of land; can we turn around? Nico's tired and Zhaleh is well…_**

Niran trailed off and I knew better than to press. I want the fire horse to be happy-go-lucky again. Depression isn't allowed near him. Niran snickers and I know he's heard my thoughts. I'll have to check how much my two partners in crime Pokémon like to tease me. I might need reinforcements.

The mini cliff into the sea lays right before our hooves as we pivot and throw our velocity back the way we came. Leaping over the two startled pursuers, Niran is unable to resist the urge to shove the two into the sea. We gallop back towards the doctor and I'm human again as we pull up. I sit back down and face the doctor.

"Now, where were we?" I grin, "Ah, that's right. What operation did my Pokémon suggest?!" I nearly stood up again but I kept sitting. No grin on my face. This has hurt Zhaleh, I need to know what happened.

The man shakes his head. "You'll have to get it out of them. You're quite young to be dealing with maternal instincts but then again, you are considered a young woman at your age." The doctor turns my head to inspect the burn again before turning to the arrangement of equipment he had laid out on a table.

"My name is Crocus, not Cradily Man as your monsters have taken to calling me. Your merdog did well to keep you alive and operable under the intense pain you should have felt. Seeing you act has lead me to believe that your brain hasn't been too badly damaged other than your memories. I believe Terra? Your plant tortoise, is taking care of that section of your brain."

I blink in confusion. What?

Little Terra spoke up. Six sections of your brain were affected, I'm helping to deal with long term memory. It's not much but everything I remember about being with you and about the world is all you can clearly remember now. He glanced at the others. The others got the other parts but Zhaleh is still trying to get used to it. It was luck of the draw for us all.

Giratina nodded. **Ideally, either myself or Terra would have received long term memory and information retention. I received control over your five senses. Which we had planned for Nico to have.**

 _I'll admit that I didn't think it would work out like we planned._ Nico huffed. _None of us know the inner mechanics of the human brain and really, we're sharing our own sections with your damaged bits. Your maternal instincts are partially mine. We share self-control, inhibition and some emotions now._ She hesitated a split second before mentioning how they planned for Zhaleh to have that part, due to his high self-control.

I glanced at Zhaleh but he made no move to talk. Niran intercepted the prompt and spoke.

 ** _I've got voluntary movement. Or reflexes I suppose. I actually got what I was aiming for!_** He hops around for a bit before nudging Darcy.

He scowls but complies with his firey friend's wishes. **Ah got language comprehension. Somewhat useless, until we remember dat I'm da only one who actually understands da human language.** He shrugs before adding. **You got my understandin' of language and dat includes a little of aura. Not much but it's a start.**

Understanding fills me as it fully registers why Cradily Man spoke of intent sensing. I nod to myself and get pulled to reality as Luffy and Sanji nearly tackle me. Both soaking wet and fearsome expressions on their faces.

That grin and heart eye are terrifying. I will forever thankful to Nami and will now trust her with most of my money to remain on her good side. The twitching forms and giant eggs from Nami's fists are awe-inspiring by themselves.

Crocus grunts and pulls me back into his care. The pair of scissors approaching my remaining hair made me leap back and glare at him. Unnatural lightness or not, no one cuts my hair!

I hiss at him and cover my hair with my arms. "My precious~!" My voice came out weird, like something was caught in my throat. I cough and continue glaring. Nope! It's never going to happen again.

Luffy sits up and glares at Crocus too. "Aliahra's hair is precious to her. No cutting it." He states. A mini staring contest later and the scissors are put down. I carefully approach before letting Crocus wrap bandages around my head in a way that left it feel not so uneven anymore. He reaches into my bag and pulls out the visor out.

I put the visor on and go and hide behind my captain. The near hair cut terrified me. My heart is still racing in my chest. Semi-unexpectedly, I'm pulled into a hug as Luffy gushed about how worried he was about me and the others. I find myself switch with Zhaleh who curls into Luffy like an affectionate pet.

A pang in my chest makes it hard to watch so I don't. I turn to Niran who is running around me. After a few failed attempts, I grab him and give him a long pat down. Paying the bare attention required to the outside.

I'm pulled to the front with a small pile of food in front of me. I blink before testing out some of the food already on the plate in front of me. A hand covers my mouth and I try to keep the reflex tears back as I gag on the fishy texture. I forcefully swallow it and push the plate away from me.

Not trusting my fish hybrid's Pokémon sense of taste and whatever else he might have put on the plate, I turn and look at the surroundings. I see Luffy rip Merry's mast from her main body and sprint off towards the True Wailord!

I sense an annoyed terrifying stare at me and know I really can't call the Wailord that anymore. Damnit.

Luffy sprints up the side of the whale (is Wailord allowed? **Sure.** ) and slams the mast into its massive scars. A familiar cry, annoyed and in physical pain this time, blasts through the air. I have to slam my hands over my ears to not become deaf.

The Wailord attacks back and Luffy purposely takes the hit. Luffy punches back and my feet, Niran's hooves, are launching us forward as Luffy appears to not be trying to dodge the incoming headbutt.

Crocus grabs us just as we leave the ground. Spitting an **_Ember_** (24/25) at him reflexively. Absolutely no damage seems to occur. A look later and I see that he is letting us get away with that reflex. Grumbling, we take the opportunity and watch as Luffy manages to stop the Island Whale from continuing to fight by talking.

Which makes absolutely no sense, you can't just talk things through! At least when you have Pokémon you can't…

Luffy returns with the mast and grabs a bucket of paint. Crocus releases his grip on Niran's neck and we bound out of reach and to the Wailord. Terra is out front and we're just about to use Razor Leaf when the whale looks down at us and speaks.

 ** _"Hello. You're one of the Straw Hat boy's crew members right?"_** The low voice, now devoid of the its pain, asks in a cheerier tone.

I hesitate. Technically, the fight isn't between myself and the whale, it's between Luffy and him. I have no part in this. I can sit and talk as we are not in a fight. But that doesn't explain Luffy's response.

"Yep!" Terra said, not waiting for me to reason everything out. "My name is Terra, my human is Aliahra and my fellow partners are Darcy, Nico, Niran, Zhaleh and Gira. Nice to meet you Laboon." So apparently my Turtwig already knew the Wailord's name. Damn it I have no excuse to call him a Wailord anymore.

Laboon tilts his giant head. (How is Terra not terrified of him?) **_"Where are your partners and human? Are they gone or…"_** Laboon seemed to show some nervousness about this topic.

Terra shock his head with a grin. "No, we share a shapeshifting body. It's kind of weird but its kind of fun too." He dropped the grin and pawed the ground. "What about you? We heard your yelling before, are your's gone?"

Laboon froze for a second, glancing at the wall. **_"Most of them are dead. Crocus told me they did. However, I know one is still alive at least."_** He released a sad croon. **_"After all, he ate the Revive-Revive Fruit. It has got to have brought him back to life afterwards. I know he'll come back for me."_** Giant tears fell down his face. He replaced it with a happy look.

 ** _"But your captain has promised me the same thing, he's going to travel the same route and come back so we can finish our fight. He's proven he's strong, he can survive."_** It almost seemed Laboon was trying to convince himself of this task.

Still, a fight like this is undoubtedly strange but now I can understand it a little better. Luffy is just showing how much he's willing to complete this task. One can never run from a trainer battle after all.

I pull myself to the front. Laboon blinks but seems to accept it quickly enough. I note just how big he is compare to me and wonder just how Terra could talk to him before. Taking a breath I decide to leave the fight behind me and ask the other thing I wanted to know.

"How long have you been waiting for this person to come back?" I ask.

 ** _"Fifty years."_** He states.

I stomp the ground ineffectively. That is some serious loyalty. However, that person shouldn't be taking so damn long to return.

 ** _"Brook will come back, I don't mind waiting. Don't feel angry at him okay?"_** Laboon asks. Sinking in the water to seem smaller. It didn't really work but it conveyed the second message easily enough.

That would be hard, but I'll try. I sigh and nod. "I'm still punching him first thing for you though. He must be something to be able to make you wait so long, though." I tug my hair and smile. "Of course, to punch him I'll need to find him first. So consider the fact he's returning a given, even if it is as a dead body." I laugh.

Laboon tears up and begins loudly crying. I panic and hold my hands up. "Stop crying! Ack, please stop!" I beg for a bit but then he starts laughing. A faint memory of an older brother consoling me after hurting myself enters my mind. I greedily clutch onto it.

"Oi, stop laughing! You're supposed to be crying not laughing. The tears prove me right!" I mimic my brother. Laboon just keeps laughing but he's louder than before. The tears are also disappearing. As did the memory I was desperately trying to hold onto.

I have a brother! I don't want to forget him. Please don't make me forget him you stupid faulty brain. I scream. Tears well up in my own eyes but I force them away as Laboon can't deal with my crying too.

Luffy pats my head and jumps onto Laboon's head. Bringing out a paint brush and beginning to paint over the giant scars covering the Wailord's head. Crocus looks at me in interest. He shakes his head and turns away. Was that disapproval? Why was he feeling that?

 **He knows all of Laboon's humans are dead. 'E doesn't like dat ya promised 'im ya would find dis Brook person. But 'e is interested in da fact dat you could undastand da Island Whale.** Darcy told me. Then he switched our places. **Go get Terra, he'll 'elp ya get ahold of dat memory better.**

I nod and follow his instructions. However, most of the memory had deteriorated until I could only remember the words and the scenario. No visuals, no audio, just the knowledge. Still, it was nice to know I had a brother.

I come out to the front for a while before switching with Zhaleh after a familiar wave of tiredness sweeps over me. It wasn't particulary strong like all the others, so I try to ignore it inside my head initially. I sit with Niran, tracing over his now scarred shoulder and paying bare minimum attention to the outside world.

The two people with obvious code names ask for Nami and Luffy to take them home. After some begging and Nami pulling a mean switch, the captain decides to do so. Having just got back from finishing the abysmal rendition of the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger on Laboon's head. I almost pitied the Wailord until I noticed he seemed to be quite happy with it. He probably couldn't see it though, so that's why he wasn't trying to get rid of it as soon as possible.

I barely notice Crocus telling Zhaleh about something before there's a blank. At some point I come to and realise I had fallen asleep. Niran's warm body being the best pillow and cuddling cushion. Didn't the other tease Darcy with it? Ah, the dogpile. A smile covers my face and I glance outside.

The others are getting ready to leave and occasionally Cradily Man grabs one of the crew members and tells them something. It seems Zhaleh is sunbathing on Merry's figure head.

Suddenly I'm in his place and I find myself blinking at the sudden influx of light. Another thing that is missing from my subconscious. Need to make sure Niran gets over his insecurities again. Wait what?

Half paying attention to the pirates I'm travelling with, I take a peek into the condition of my inner world. A large dark murky sea, mountain islands devoid of life, ruins of some ancient temple, an empty dark cloudless sky, an overbearing and depressing atmosphere, and just general emptiness.

My subconscious is depressing. How did it get this way?

 **After we left the Sinnoh Region and entered the East Blue.** Giratina informs me. **When we merged it took on a blank dark slate. Since then our presence has given it an image.** Glowing red eyes glance over to where Darcy had migrated to sleeping on Niran. **The depression in the atmosphere you noted is Niran's and the general emptiness is due to Darcy's lack of contribution.**

I nod and mull over the information. Until I'm brought out of my stupor by a blue haired woman. Something makes me briefly think of Zhaleh but I shut down the thought before it can fully form.

"How is it that you can turn into multiple animals? The bird said it wasn't a Devil Fruit but I almost find that hard to believe." She states. Her pompous voice grates on my nerves and I ignore the impulse to punch her.

I shrug at her. "My Pokémon and I used to be separate, but after we left our home region and the Calm Belt entirely, we somehow merged. I don't know how it happened or how to reverse it but a part of me does not mind it." A small smirk encompasses my face and the woman leans back nervously. "After all, they all like to take every hit they can since they're too battle obsessed to dodge. I need to force them to avoid hits." The woman takes a few steps back and glances around for an exit.

"Well it was nice meeting you and I'll be taking my leave now-" I cut her off my taking a step forward and grabbing her arm. A silent laugh shakes my shoulders.

"But we haven't been introduced yet~!" I giggle and raise an eyebrow. "My name is Aliahra, what would be yours?"

She's shaking in her boots! How adorable. Not to mention even in heels she's still smaller than me. Yay!

"Miss- Miss Wednesday. Please let go of me." She whimpers.

I shake my head. "Real name please. I won't until you say it." She tries to tug herself from my grasp but I hold tighter. I lean over her, forcing her to shrink. "If we're going to be travelling together than it would only be right. Or is an outcast like me too low for your name, milady?"

Wednesday goes deadly still. Darcy drowsily asks where is all the fear and panic coming from. I let go of and step back from the stranger. She doesn't move and stares at me in disbelief.

I raise an eyebrow and force a laugh. "Sorry, it's just that you're a stranger and I don't want anything to happen to my Pokémon that could be avoided." I scratch the bandages covering my burn. "Sorry if I offended you or mentioned something painful. I've been in a crabby mood since getting struck by a lightning bolt." I laugh nervously before walking past her towards the others.

What the hell did I just possibly stumble on? I scream internally. Terra is the only one who jumps though. Nico, Zhaleh, Niran and Darcy just glare momentarily before sleeping again. Giratina just proved his badass status by taking it in stride.

 **You have potentially found out that Miss Wednesday has had some strong influence with nobility in her life. Either she is an exiled princess, princess in hiding or some nobility dealt her a painful past.** Gira looks over at a crumbled wall for a second before turning back to me. **The highest nobility in this world are pathetic human beings who are called Celestial Dragons. I assure you Palkia would take the highest offence with being associated to them.**

I nod. Palkia is the Dragon-Water Pokémon who rules over Space. Celestial can be associated with space and so a connection is possible. Although I don't know Palkia's, or Dialga's, personality as I have only seen them just before Giratina showed up and I entered the Distortion World.

A low growl causes the ruins to tremble and I find myself fall to my knees in the real world as pure anger and terror fills me.

 **Do NOT even THINK of that accursed Temporal Pokémon, Aliahra. That beast is too low for your thoughts.** Giratina growls. His glowing red eyes pierce me more than Darcy's ever could and I find myself nodding so the pressure would let up.

Slowly, it did and I find myself able to focus on the outside world. Luffy is kneeling in front of me. A serious expression and an aura resembling Giratina's, but much weaker, seems to surround him. I open my mouth to ask what's wrong, to try and make the aura disappear, but I am pulled into a hug as Luffy asks who made me cry.

It's then that I notice the tears streaming down my face. I shake my head and block out everything. Closing my eyes and ignoring my inner world. Never had any of my Pokémon scared me, and that just made the terror worse. I hadn't expected it. My Pokémon, my family… how could they ever be so scary…

Don't worry Aliahra. I'm here! Don't shut me out… Terra sounds like he was crying too. I stared at him and only him. A few clear memories of when we'd walk around Amity Square passed through my mind and helped to calm me down. I let go Luffy and wipe the tears from my eyes.

I smile at him and stand up. I note that even though he was shorter than me he made me feel smaller. It wasn't completely pleasant but it just reminded me how young I seem to people in the Blues. Crocus was right in that regard.

The expression and aura were still there but a little softer. I need to get rid of it completely. "I was just scared by a deep voice in my mind. It wasn't any of my Pokémon that you all know so it terrified me a little." I take a step away and walk to my railing. "It's gone now so it should be fine. The others are looking in on what it was, so don't worry."

Then I force Darcy to the front. I couldn't deal with anyone at the moment. I needed Terra, he'll always stay by me. I know he will. My starter has been with me through everything. I grab him and hide behind the one standing wall of the ruins, Giratina and everyone else on the other side. I need Terra, and he needs me. I won't let go of him.

I know I can trust him.

* * *

 **Luffy's gaze asked for the answer Aliahra didn't give. The other Pirates, the two bounty hunters and the Cradily Man looked over curiously but didn't come over. Aliahra crumpling into a fetal position and screaming in pure terror after Gira terrified her shocked the lot of them.**

 **As well as myself. I never knew Aliahra could scream so loud. Gira's outburst didn't terrify me as much as her reaction. That she could ever feel so small, for lack of a better term, seemed world breaking. I tried to make myself hate her and I fail. I'm pathetic. Still, Terra is helping her calm down so I guess I can hold down the front right now.**

 **I needed to give Luffy an answer though. Aliahra won't like it but they need to know.**

 **Giratina was often seen as a devil. Having control over matter and anti-matter, in addition to a renowned violent temper, led to this image. So, I can see why Aliahra doesn't want to tell these people that she literally has a demon in her body that once wished to destroy the world. After all, trying to kill Dialga for harming the Distortion World would have led to it.**

 **There is no doubt that Giratina was also capable of it. Anit-matter as he once explained has an explosive reaction when interacting with normal matter. The Distortion World itself is partially made up of the substance as well. It is only Giratina's influence that prevented that place, and the real world as a mirror reflection, from collapsing in on itself.**

 **But she forgets that Pokémon are non-existant in this world. No one knows anything about Giratina. So, in a deliberate display of breaking trust, I am thankful that Aliahra has gone and hid somewhere where she can't hear me tell the Straw Hat Pirate, the Cradily Man and the eavesdropping Bounty Hunters about Giratina.**

 **Nami and Usopp will probably avoid her for a few days, and the Bounty Hunters look like they're about to piss themselves, but its best they know in case he scares her again and none of us can help. It might also protect her from the two bounty hunters that already hurt Nico.**

 **The Monster Trio as Aliahra once called them seemed to accept Gira's presence along with Cradily Man. Luffy is deep in thought, Zoro asked about Gira's strength and Sanji asked what gender the genderless Pokémon identifies as. Cradily Man merely asks whether it is possible Gira will scare Aliahra again.**

 **The answer to that last one is a definite no. Giratina noted Aliahra's reaction and we all know it terrified him too. He recently admitted to her being his friend after all. That list only contains five others to my knowledge. He feels guilty. He won't even let the Princess sit on his head and he had removed Nico's nest from his back.**

 **Nico's sign of trust and Zhaleh's friendship… the happiness he felt when he first received them was palpable. I guess until he thinks Aliahra feels safe with him he will continue to distance himself from all of us.**

 **I know Terra won't, but if he ever distances himself or harms Aliahra in anyway… even I don't want to think about it. He's her lifeline right now. If he goes, she breaks. There'll be nothin' any of us can do to stop that.**

 **I glance at Giratina, watching us silently from afar. The princess will drag him back soon, but the question is when he'll let everyone else back in. I walk over to Cradily Man to bid him goodbye after relaying Terra's to Laboon.**

"Why do you all keep calling me that?" **He sighes. Irratated but amused.**

 **I grin up at him. "'Cause ya look like one old man!" A tick mark and anger lets me know to jump away. "You're an ancient, sentient plant! Butcha ain't weak so ya're not a Lileep." I run and hide before he attempts to attack me. I do not want to get in a fight with a powerhouse like him!**

 **Niran takes over without asking and we escape inside the ship without any problems. **

**_Leave the running to me. I might not have the ability Run Away but I'm faster than you!_**

 **Then I'm back in control and feeling pissed about it since it's true. I took special training for it too! How could he still be faster than me?!**

 ** _Cause I didn't slack off. Hard Work only beats talent when talent fails to work hard._** **My firey friend quotes.**

 **One day we will be in a fight. And I will enjoy trying to Extreme Speed him into unconsciousness.**

 ** _Except it won't hurt too bad and I'll either Flamethrower or Flare Blitz you into oblivion. But this is assuming you have Extreme Speed when we fight next. If we ever fight._**

 **I grin. Niran is the best at making things better. The atmosphere almost seemed a little happier whenever he was.**

 ** _Shut up! No complementing me. You're supposed to be the jerk of the group!_**

 **But by complementing you I'm making it so you can't hate me. That is the ultimate level of jerkiness. I state in complete honesty. It hasn't completely worked with Zhaleh yet but soon it will.**

 **Niran silently fumes before trotting over to a depressed Nico and annoying her. The wing smack was worth the loss of company.**

 **Zoro then comes inside, Nami and the bounty hunters following a bit later. The two strangers suddenly look like they want to run, and Nami looks unsettled. Zoro grabs me and I'm set on his shoulder as he walks back outside and begins to work out.**

 **I couldn't avoid trying to do the same with his lightest weight and soon I find Zoro instructing me on proper training procedures. Maybe with his help I can get better than Niran at something. He needs to realise he's more useful and powerful than he thinks he is, but I'm not going to slack off to make him realise it.**

* * *

My heart is calm and the tears finally stop. Minute shivers still encompass my limbs but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. For a second, I panic as I realise that Terra is missing. Without thinking I stand up and move back around the wall to find him.

I glance at the ruin wall to notice that the ship is travelling away from the Lighthouse and the True Waillord! Darcy is also lifting Zoro's weights under the swordsman's supervision. A pang in my chest makes itself known in my chest, so I don't watch.

Zhaleh is sleeping alone on a small pile of bricks. Nico in her nest but it has been moved to rest securely on a broken pillar. Terra is roaming around the ruins, occasionally pawing at some dirt before moving on.

I make sure not to wake Niran, sleeping at the base of Nico's pillar, or any of the others. I walk towards the green and brown tortoise. Just before I reach my destination, Terra turns to grin at me. "I think I can grow some berries here after I evolve. If I do so can we make some poffins?"

I nod and sit on the ground. I scratch Terra's head with a small smile on my face. "I'd love to, it'd have to be dry for you wouldn't it." At the eager nod I laugh. "Which berries are dry ones though? I admittedly can't remember…" I duck my head.

Terra mimics my action. Seems he doesn't remember either. Gotta ask the others later too then. I numbly follow Terra around as he gives me an official mini tour of my own mental plane and points out which Pokémon contributed to what.

Darcy's name never comes up and Gira is only mentioned once when Terra says it's due to him that there are ruins resembling those at Spear Pillar. Niran is also mentioned sparingly but he did contribute to a few things with ideas. One being the extra islands instead of just the mountain we were standing on.

I dimly note that one of those mountains was very different. I'd be an idiot not to notice the dark storm surrounding it with two red glowing eyes watching silently from the mass. Giratina had banished himself to another island… a little fear and a familiar pain in my chest prevents me from keeping any eye contact.

I wanted to. I wanted Giratina to come back. Violent temper, dark pressure, evil visage and all. He's my Pokémon. He's the reason people occasionally called me Platinum when they couldn't pronounce my name without calling me a liar or just butchering it. Parts of me are very thankful for that.

I'm pulled to the front a while after my tour is finished and when I'm playing with Terra. Nami pulls me inside and says that it's because we neglected to get any cold wear for me. This was caused by my not wanting to buy much clothes. So, I do not regret it!

Then I did when it started snowing. I wanted to play in the snow too. I sit there pouting by the door, staring intently at the cold, wet whiteness that was covering the boat. The two strangers who identified themselves as Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday huddled up and complained about the cold. Nami yelled at them to start shovelling and to work up a sweat to get over it, but they refused.

I knew that Wednesday's reaction is not something I should try to replicate so soon. However, my inner sadist insisted on seeing how far I could go with it. After all, they both seem relatively scared of me and I can't really tell why. My interaction with them only includes (to my memory) my provocation of the woman.

I turn back and stare at them. When 9 adjusted nervously I spoke. "We're doing you a favour, you know." I tilt my head, a small grin on my face. "Or are the two majesties too up themselves to work in the dirt with those they're debt with~?"

9 just said the crown was a fake and he's not anything like that. He stays in his bundle of blankets but moves to a corner of the room. Well away from me and in a warmer area.

Wednesday on the other hand reacted like I expected. Glaring at me, she discarded her blankets, took up a shovel and went out to do as Nami had asked. Sanji had said that she could go back inside right after he saw her working but she ignored him.

I grin to myself as I watched her work. If the title 'Princess' wasn't already given to Zhaleh by Darcy then I would have called her that then. Maybe 'Queen' or some variant later?

She behaved more like royalty than Zhaleh but yeah. Anyone could. Then I spotted Darcy play fighting with Terra. Except maybe those two and Niran. A faceplant by Terra and a laugh from Darcy only cemented it.

Great, that's all my definite male Pokémon. Zhaleh is technically also included there but he can certainly act like he was royalty when he wanted.

An image of Zhaleh wearing a crown with Gira as his steed and the others his soldiers flitted into my mind and I broke down laughing. Everyone glanced over in my direction but I waved their attention away as I tried to catch air and keep laughing at the same time.

My Pokémon are all awoken by it and their stares let me know they want an answer. It seems imaginings are for myself only. Yay!

"Zhaleh… as a… ruler." I gasp out. Telling both audiences what transpired. "Everyone else… loyal soldiers." Gira as his steed is added only to my partners and I keep a hand over my mouth in case foot-mouth lets it slip.

 **Ya don't 'ave ta worry 'bout dat.** Darcy informs me. **Ah'm keepin' your mouth in check.**

I nod silently towards him and remove my hand to gasp in air. I didn't think language comprehension worked like that but sure, I'll go with it. I trust Darcy to make sure nothing is let slipped about anything to do with Giratina. I can only imagine how they will take to the perceived devil in Sinnoh Mythology that's inhabiting my body.

A shift of movement draws my attention to the outside world. Luffy has come inside and pulled off his jacket. I'm pulled outside wearing Luffy's coat, which is about ten full centimetres too short in all length dimensions, as he insists that I must act as judge for his and Usopp's Snowman contest.

Usopp gets points for aesthetics and semi-originality but Luffy gets points for sticking to tradition and weaponizing his creation. I couldn't fully judge them as they simply asked which was best but not at what. A mini fight breaks out since Usopp is angry Luffy destroyed his snowwoman and I find myself trying to create a snowman myself for the first time ever. Suffice to say I failed miserably.

I was too busy being a Trainer to ever do something like that. Don't judge me!

 _We won't. However, you need to tell Nami the water currents have turned us around. I'd fix it myself but I want to see her panic._ Zhaleh ordered. However, I didn't need to tell her this as the strangers made her notice first.

Nami did indeed panic when she noticed we had turned right around. 9 and Wednesday told her that the currents, both wind and water, are unpredictable in the Grand Line. Nami promises to keep a diligent eye on the Log Pose Crocus had supplied us with and I inform her that she doesn't have to.

She and the two strangers look at me like I'm an idiot. I scowl at Nami's lack of trust. "Zhaleh has the ability to control the water currents remember? He told me to tell you we had turned around just before you had noticed we had."

I hesitate a moment at the strangers' lack of belief. I huff and continue. "Zhaleh, as all Vaporeons do, has the ability to control water but he's powerful and talented enough to be able to take it to the next level. Since he's not in control he can't do this but he can keep an eye on what it is doing."

Nami nods and she pushes the others into turning the ship around while ordering me to give Luffy his snow jacket back. I know I'm useless at helping here but that doesn't make me go back inside after I do give Luffy his snow jacket back.

Instead I sit down behind Luffy's seat on the figure head and lean against it. I enter a meditative position to keep Luffy and Usopp away and close my eyes. After Snowpoint and the surrounding routes, this place wasn't that cold.

The next few hours are spent battling the ocean for rite of passage as it sends waves of danger and almost post-traumatic stress and fear throughout my entire being from lightning flashed and thunder roared overhead.

Nami forces me to sit just inside the door right after I (Zhaleh) predicted the first storm and it was subsequently proven right but a minute later. This did not stop me from getting wet.

I ended up using up a lot of my voice as I screamed over the noise whenever the currents or storms took a change. Nico even pointed out a few air currents that proved mighty useful.

Cold and soaked, but with a hoarse voice, I couldn't join in when Zoro finally awoke after everything that happened. I am ashamed to say that I didn't even notice he was sleeping and missing throughout the entire event. But then I remember that he was sleeping in my blind spot, it was very noisy and chaotic, and that I literally had my eyes shut the entire time.

I was not even joking when I hissed out that the light burns right when I finally opened my eyelids.

I was very surprised I apparently managed to keep them closed for nearly three hours. Just how much time had passed since I woke up this morning in the East Blue to a headache caused by Zhaleh and Darcy fighting inside my mind?

 _About eleven hours, it should be getting dark soon now._ I groan in both pain and tiredness at Nico's information.

"Curse my life," I croak, "this is going to happen a lot, isn't it?"

Resigned nods and a few shrugs make me whimper. Zoro looks over to me after saying that even though it was a nice day we all shouldn't be asleep. "Is your burn hurting again?" He asks. "You're recovering so it's fine for you to laze around, but you should get out of those wet clothes. You might get a cold otherwise."

I glare up at him from my ball of pain and self-pity. "Colds don't work like that, it'd be hypothermia I think." But I do get up and drag myself to Nami's and my room to get changed.

I barely could keep myself from collapsing in my hammock as the dull ache that I ignored in my skull transitioned to a full-blown sledgehammer and waves of tiredness. Nico took over for me and I found myself being cared for by my Pokémon.

I whimper as the pain attempts to spread to cover more skin. Strangely, my brain itself doesn't hurt like it did a few hours ago. My frequent naps and the many storms are really messing up my sense of time.

The island Giratina rests trembles a little and I shut the thought down. Okay, no mention of anything to do with that one legendary.

I glance at Darcy, looking around a pile of broken walls the height of fences. He comes back with a pile of clean bandages and notices my stare then.

 **"** **Da Lady Tina 'as gotta get over dat event. Don't worry, Terra an' da rest of us will keep 'im unda control."** He grumbles, nearly inaudible. Still, I can't help but notice he said 'us', and that at least makes me very happy.

I grin at him and resist the urge to hug him. Terra comes to his rescue.

"We'll be approaching land soon." The tortoise says, pushing me back down. "Get some rest and let Darcy and Zhaleh take care of your burn." A slight hesitation before a small adorable glare can be found on his features. "And no more going into storms! It was too soon and that means we have to change your bandages again. Try something like that again and we'll switch!"

His pout and glare are so adorable I jump hugged him instead. Settling back, I held onto my adorable tortoise and closed my eyes. Sleep over took me quickly but this was the first time I had a dream. It was more memory-like then dream-like, but I didn't know for certain.

If it were then those two bounty hunters are in for it for trying to kill Laboon and hitting Nico in the crossfire. The fact that Nico voluntarily got hit doesn't mean much to me, that was her decision. She was still hurt though, and that was enough for me to swear some vengeance on them.

No one hurts my Pokémon. Not Nico, not Niran, not Darcy, not Zhaleh, not Gira, and certainly not Terra. If they are then they're dead meat. The dream ends and I'm in total darkness.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Whiskey Peaks_**

 ** _And please Aliahra, settle on chapter titles so you can stop changing them so much. Change this one and I'll- I'll- Quick give me some good ideas! Anyone please!_**

 **Sorry, Niran. Ya've already messed up.**

I think it's a given I like focusing on my Pokémon more then One Piece and that I'm an annoying person who is very indecisive. Probably why I'm having trouble with my longer running story as there are now perimeters for it. But this it a crossover and it's already set in the canon adventure timeline area thing! (Yeah I messed that up). It'll be a while before something like that happens.

Aliahra's Responses to Reviews: (3 [technically 4]) I'm curious though, does anyone want to ask us questions? It's okay if you don't but some of us don't get much to say in these authors notes areas so... Sorry to bother you!

SolaraArcana: Here is some more! I'm glad someone liked the typing idea. No one had mentioned it so I was worried people didn't actually want it. As for Luffy's interest… I can assure you it isn't romantic. Both parties are oblivious to this thing and don't actually seek any such relationship. Not to mention overprotective Pokémon.

In any other sense, it's a yes. She has a strange unique power which means that she is always with her closest people. Said people are friends of Luffy as well as Aliahra so it is like she is six of his friends in one spot. Luffy's clingy protectiveness last chapter was a result of losing everyone else so suddenly and all six (seven) of them being in one convenient being to grab and protect. She is also a new group of friends to get to know better if anything.

And this is what kind of response people get when they ask me anything that could be related to relationships. They are very unlikely! Also, Aliahra is 15 (age I started writing this) and will be until what I approximate October to be. I only turned 16 recently though so it still shouldn't be difficult to write in any manner. Sorry for such a long response!

rosewillow narusasufangirl: Okay now that is an awesome idea! I was planning on making her some Electric/Flying, Flying/Ice or maybe Ice/Electric type. That would be a great way for me to settle that decision. Thank you so much for this idea.

Also, Crocodile will be referred to as Krookodile he is certainly not weak enough to be called Krokorok (can't believe I messed that up). The one for Luffy however won't be like Cradily- I mean Crocus's or Crocodile's as the others knew him as Luffy before they could realise how similar the two are. There will now be the occasional mentions though!

gamelover41592: I'll be completely honest. I had nearly forgotten about Laboon until you mentioned him. So, thank you for doing so. Thank you for the complement on the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much. Sorry if it seems chunky in the middle as I did have to undergo a mini rewrite to add Laboon in after I had nearly finished the chapter. But hey, that was over 1300 extra words, so there's that!


	7. Whiskey Peaks

**_Disclaimer: Aliahra doesn't own either Pokémon nor One Piece; they belong to Game Freak and Eiichiro Oda respectively._**

A/N: I wrote the entire Whiskey Peaks Island arc (up until the fiery explosion for Igaram, really) when I noticed how long it was getting. 22 pages (or 11,000 words). Considering I want my chapters to be between 5000 and 10,000, I decide to split them. So, it might seem a little weird at the end. Zhaleh, can you do warnings as Gira is still in his kingdom of solitude?

 _Sure! Yeah, I have something to say, but here._

 _WARNINGS: Discrimination of age… I think… There really isn't much I think you need to be warned about other than Aliahra's bad battle scene writing skills. Oh, and that Aliahra can become a cocky person in battle._

Ignoring the slight at my writing skills from my Pokémon. (They're so mean). Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favoured, and followed. Hope you enjoy this chapter and you'll begin to hate me later.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven-Whiskey Peaks_**

I wake to the cheers of people, greeting the Straw Hat Pirates to the island.

I know I am not a native to any of the Blues or either halves of the Grand Line, but I know that is not behaviour displayed by any island that isn't under the rule of Pirates. Before Giratina confined himself to solitude, he had told me about a few other islands in the Calm Belt that weren't a Pokémon Region.

Although seeing as that island is inhabited by only females, I don't think it an accurate representation. Still, the point I was trying to make was that people don't celebrate criminals coming into their home unless they are criminals too.

But then again, everyone on the ship, bar the Bounty Hunters who I've just been told left a few minutes ago, accepted this behaviour and embraced it. Heck, they were even going ashore to party right now.

Nico was about to follow them before I switched with her. Something just screamed at me to stay away and keep my Pokémon away from the danger ashore. However, Luffy took away that option by dragging me off the boat. When Sanji kicked at him to release me, Nami grabbed a hold of me and I knew there was no escape.

 ** _Don't worry, if worse comes to worst then we'll get you out of there._** Niran smiled, Nico and Zhaleh nodded in response to his statement.

I smile inwardly. That's right. I can always leave when needed.

That doesn't mean my displeasure of being dragged off the boat into potential danger disappeared. I still ineffectively punched Luffy before scowling off with Zoro by the side. The mayor of the town, a man with an impressive hair rolls style.

I hated him instantly. And that was not because his hair might be longer than mine or that he was taller me. It was more the darkish feeling he gave off that set Darcy on edge… and the previously two features combined. I take pride in these aspects okay!

 _Do not worry, I understand._ Zhaleh agrees, but then turns around and grins. _However, seeing as he is likely a future opponent, can I face him? I want to rid him of those obnoxious curls._

I nod in agreement as the Mayor person, I admittedly missed his name, invited us inside a building. The place turned out to be a pub. In less than five minutes, booze is pulled out and a drinking competition is underway with Nami and Zoro participating. Food is made and Luffy begins stuffing himself full of food, another chef has to take over when Luffy's pace makes his pass out. Sanji is pulled by a bunch of admittedly physically attractive women and starts flirting with the lot of them. Usopp starts regailing the townspeople with false tales and stories of non-existent exploits.

I stand there for a few minutes before a man comes and offers me a mug of the alcohol.

I shake my head. "Can't. I'm not of legal age." I respond and the two alcoholics I know in the crew stare over at me.

"We're pirates! Legal age doesn't matter, Aliahra." Nami sings, "I know you've only been on the crew a few days but still."

Zoro hums in agreement, downing another mug to show so. Still, I deny the mug and step away.

"Still not good for my mental health, there were studies about it and everything. I'm not having any until I'm eighteen and even then, I don't see the point of having it." I frown at the two.

The man offering frowns at me. "Wait, aren't you older than eighteen already? You certainly look seem older, I thought you'd be around twenty."

I stare at him. Shorter than me. Stubble. Certainly, older than eighteen himself. I step away from him. I go and sit down by Zoro. After all, Darcy was encouraging such an action.

"I'm only fifteen." I mutter, somewhat annoyed by being thought of as five years older. "I'm tall, sure but that's really no excuse."

Nami and Zoro stare at me surprised, the locals around us also doing so. The rest of the room ignored us. They were too focused on the other crew members.

Nami broke the silence finally. "Did you say you are only fifteen? I know I'm no excuse, but people don't generally travel until they turn seventeen."

I shift uncomfortably. "People from any of the regions usually leave home at ten. I am actually pretty old, seeing as I left when I was about fourteen." I glance up at the two before glancing back at my lap. "Fun fact, Darcy turned one and a half a month ago."

Panicking a little, I keep going. I needed to get their eyes off me, but this was the exact opposite. "Nico is around three. Niran turns two in a month. Zhaleh turns five in November. Terra will be two in September. I'm hardly young compared to any of them." A leg pulls itself into my chest against my conscious will. I hug it and the other. If I can't see them, then can they not see me?

 _That is a foolish thought Aliahra. You shouldn't believe in such trivial things._ Nico admonishes me.

 _Indeed. You should hold your head high! Don't let them see you as weak._ Zhaleh states.

I hear them, but I don't really listen. Suppositions and foolish beliefs are really all that can stop me from having a break down. I don't do well with crowds, especially ones where I know nobody.

An arm draps itself over my shoulder and I'm dragged into a solid chest. I look up and see Zoro glaring at the people around us. "Leave her alone! Now, back to this drinking contest. Aliahra, I've got seven so far, keep count for me okay?"

The party around us continued but now I was mostly ignored. The panic subsided a little, but I kept an eye out for danger anyway. Usopp was the first to fall asleep, tired from story acting. Sanji and Zoro followed afterwards, booze and women respectively making them fall asleep. Nami passed out later from the alcohol and Luffy from overstuffing himself on food.

As the only one still awake, the still awake locals focused their attention on me. The first question they asked was where I was from. I answer Sinnoh and try to answer most of their questions. I left home at fourteen, Sinnoh is in the Calm Belt near the East Blue. I've participated in many fights against monsters, I only travelled with the others for the last two and a half days, etc. etc.

I ignored all questions about the five Pokémon I mentioned earlier. As they continue to pressure I almost wish that Zoro would wake up and glare at them again. His arm was keeping me trapped against his side.

I curl up and fake sleep when I started to seriously panic at all the attention on me. The people trickle out after a while and soon Darcy assures me we are alone.

I open an eye and glance around the dark room. Zoro shifts under me and I take myself out of his grip. Finally. Silently, he stands up and glances around too. When he looks at me he quickly looks out towards the door before standing. He mutters at me to turn into one of my Pokémon, preferably not Niran, Terra or Nico due to light and recent injuries.

That leaves Darcy and Zhaleh. So, I choose the one who hadn't participated in the fight against Captain Smoker.

Zhaleh creeps silently after Zoro as we go up onto the roof. Soon, we stand on the edge with the mayor dude, Mr 9, Miss Wednesday and a few locals planning our demise. After all, they were discussing how Luffy was worth 30 million Beris. Which is a lot! Damn and I know that isn't the highest bounty out there either.

"Although as none of the others have any price on their heads, we just need to dispose of them. Anything you can tell us about them Mr 9, Miss Wednesday?" Mayor guy, also known as Mr 8, asked.

Mr 9 shook his head. "Why are you even asking? Can't we just kill them in their sleep?" He asked.

A stocky woman who had posed as a nun before answered. "That young girl, the last to fall asleep? She was faking it, she probably still is, she couldn't have felt safe enough to fall asleep like that."

Mr 8 nodded in agreement, but the two bounty hunters we brought here froze. "Damn it! You need to kill her now! She harbours a dangerous beast that could kill us all if she lets it out!" Mr 9 shouts, turning to go back inside and do just that.

Miss Wednesday nods along. "She can't be left alive, if we ambush her now we might get away with our lives intact. This 'Giratina' monster…" She shivers and hugs herself as dread pools in my gut. "It's a genuine Devil."

A chill runs down my spine. They knew about Gira, and now Zoro does too. I still owe him for saving me back in the room. Now I don't think I'll be able to repay that.

I push Zhaleh forward. As 9 comes back out of the inn, calling that Zoro and I were missing. A bunch of other locals, all bounty hunters, came into the street.

I land alone in the middle of a hostile crowd. Levels between 5 and 8 with four exceptions:

 _ **Miss Monday, Lv 10.**_ Likely a Fighting type with those muscles.

 _ **Mr 9, Lv 10.**_ Either Normal or Steel with those bats.

 _ **Miss Wednesday, Lv 12.**_ Normal, nothing special other than the high level.

 _ **Mr 8, Lv 15.**_ That Sax showed nothing other than Normal or Steel.

This was going to be annoying.

 **Dis is why ya should've choose me!** Darcy grumbles. **Ah'd be affective against all of dem.**

 _That is only if Aliahra is correct about their typing. Also, I haven't had any good fights since Zoro! Let me have a turn Brute!_ Zhaleh growls at Darcy. In the real world, his fins flared out and he crouched a little, prepared for his next move.

Before I or my opponents could do anything, Zoro drew our attention with a small speech. Mostly detailing how they should let everyone else rest and to face him and my party alone instead. "Aliahra won't even use Giratina to make it more even." He smirked. "Let's start now."

While I was still frozen at Zoro's mention of Giratina, Zhaleh wasted no time. Zoro disappeared, the locals panicked, and Zhaleh unleashed a _Surf_ (9/10) to target as many as he could. It was then that I learned that while it was supposed to hit everyone on the playing field, Vaporeon produced water was not large enough to do so.

In other words, I could only target a small crowd in front of us of ten people. The result was while most were very damaged and only a few were unconscious, with nine uses left, it would be impossible to finish this fight without switching. Still, the level elevation for the three that were knocked out will help.

 ** _Zhaleh grew to Lv 13! Zhaleh wants to learn Quick Attack, what do you want to forget?_**

Yay, Zhaleh is now Level 13! Celebrate good times come on~! I also don't own that song. And while it didn't really matter with his abysmal Attack stat, Tackle was forgotten for Quick Attack. Priority is still useful.

Wait a second, I thought Vaporeon learned Quick Attack at Lv 22? Niran learnt Flame Wheel at Lv 15 I see, but why do I feel like he should have learnt it at Lv 13 too. My head itches… it hurts…

 **What are you doing Aliahra!?** Giratina's voice booms out from his Island. One of the surviving enemies starts their retaliation by landing a solid **_Cut_** with his sword.

Zhaleh cries out and I ignore Gira's question and the itching in my head to focus on dodging. Even at the best of my ability and a faint idea on which is likely to attack next, I wasn't very good. Four out of six hit but thankfully they were all either a **_Scratch_** or a **_Pound_** with the flat of the blade. The last person seemed to try and use **_Work Up_** with a faint reddish glow supporting that theory.

Wait a second. I never heard of **_Work Up_** before… what is the Grand Line doing to my knowledge?!

Regardless of this internal crisis, I was so glad that Zhaleh has a high HP stat. While he has just about two thirds of HP left, he was still awake and able to take a more hits. Three new opponents filled the gaps, two Lv 6 and one Lv 8. Seeing as before the three fallen were Lv 5s… Well, this was gonna be fun.

 **Aliahra, this fight is beyond you! There are simply too many of them. You cannot win this fight, retreat now.** Giratina barked at me. Unfortunately, I have an ability like Contrary, I feel the reverse to what I'm supposed to feel in battles. In other words, I don't fear Gira and I feel more disobedient than obedient.

Sorry Gira, remember she is the one with the pride issues. We simply inherited them from her. Terra laughs. I couldn't help but laugh too, even though I'm sure going to get him back after this fight is over!

I'm not a battle hungry idiot! I grumble to myself. And the occupants in my subconscious as well I suppose.

I did not say that. I was mentioning your reluctance to run from battles you think you can handle. Terra teases.

 **Got dat right, Terra. Also, Ah'm da one dat accuses you of bein' a battle hungry idiot. Get it right, Aliahra!** Darcy croons.

My Pokémon are mean. But I focus on reality and this fight.

I was taking care to dodge as well as I was able. In return, giving Zhaleh full control over the offense. He only had _Surf_ anyway, it's not like him to try _Quick Attack_ while in a battle with many enemies.

Nine turns, in the red, and three beautiful Levels later, _Surf_ has no PP left and eight fresh enemies stride forward, all either Lv 7 or 8. Before I could switch Terra to take Zhaleh's place, my Vaporeon unleashes a _Quick Attack_ and takes down the one enemy in the red. The experience bar in the corner of my brain raises to just below full. So close to Lv 17!

I switch for Terra and everyone jumps back. They weren't expecting the change it seems. Still, it gave me enough time to survey the battlefield and use Withdraw (39/40) before they closed in to attack again.

No longer were we in front of the pub/inn. Puddles of water left over from Zhaleh were strewn across the ground. Smoke rising from a few buildings a bit away and I faintly remember that Zoro had come out of the building to fight them at the same time as me. They were probably from him.

The small crowd around me was all Nameless enemies were titled **_Baroque Works Grunt_**. The parallel between them and Team Galactic quickly formed and everyone else realised it as well.

The Mr and Miss duos were missing. Probably fighting Zoro seeing as their bodies weren't in any of the piles around me. They were probably Admin level people. But then the two males were given numbers, so maybe there were people seven to one too?

I press the train of thought to the back of my mind.

Terra was harder to manoeuvre out of the way than Zhaleh. He suffered a **_Cut_** and a bullet clipping his shell before I managed to make the hits purely **_Scratch_** es and **_Pound_** s. Only one missed though, and Terra was at half health.

Thank goodness, they all use physical attacks. Terra has a good physical defence but not special defence yet. Still, I refuse to let my still Lv 12 starter faint that quickly. Making use of Razor Leaf (24/25) that, while it doesn't have the best accuracy, is still Terra's best move, has a high critical chance and can harm all enemies in front of him. Not to mention it has a high PP, that's a plus on _Surf_.

With Terra's memory, I gleefully remember that it has a 1 in 8 chance for a critical. Double that of the other moves' 1 in 16. With 10 enemies in front of me… I hope I wouldn't have to mention it's practically a guarantee that there'll be one critical each turn.

Maybe I should change that statement to each move. While neither Zhaleh or Terra has the speed to move more than once per turn, the unanimous agreement of turns in all Pokémon fights is non-existant outside of the Regions. Still, what I consider a turn is based roughly on the time Terra and Zhaleh spend dealing an attack and defending from an attack.

However, I can't get a grasp of seconds because 1, there's ten enemies at the moment, and 2, I can't count time at all. I suck at it and this isn't the environment to try. Not to mention that if I were to try, Gira would probably retreat to his island of dark cloudy depression.

 **It is not an island of depression! Also, I am still on it, how can I retreat to it?** Giratina asks.

I grin at both his returning, at the fact that the remaining injured person is down, and Terra crit a full health opponent into unconsciousness.

 ** _Terra grew to level 13!_**

Oh, and at that message. That is pretty great.

 **As I said, I have not left this island. I am not returning.** Gira states.

I know, but you are talking to me again. I grin in his direction, then I continue. Now you should change that last statement to have 'yet' to the end.

Gira merely scowls and watches silently. It's kinda adorable really. The scowl deepens. I'll focus on dodging now.

With one more bullet skim, that felt a little like a punch, the rest of the attackers leapt forward to attack. Whenever it became necessary, Absorb (13/25) was used to restore health, and whenever we landed in a puddle, we were able to pull off a few Withdraws (36/40) to make all the minor glances deal next to no damage.

This was at the cost of an attack but somehow the water made the move more potent. Probably because we were in water for a water type move and Turtwigs harden their shells by drinking the liquid.

Of course, the occasional **_Cut_** still deals more damage. In addition to what Gira says can be called a **_Bullet Punch_** as it is exactly like the move (using an actual bullet, not a fist), and has higher priority.

Levels 14 to 16 pass quickly and I am forced to switch out just before the 17th Level. This is due to imminent danger in the forms of Mr 8 and Miss Wednesday returning to the battlefield. They are scathed and not full health, but they are still high levels compared to the grunts I've been facing.

Nico uses _Fly_ (4/5) to get out of danger and to prepare to attack. Wednesday scowls up at me, pointing me out to 8. I admit, I thought that they had set pairs, why did they break them?

 **Dere's fear, resentment, and a sense of protective instincts… Whatcha make of it?** Darcy says. **Protective comes mostly from da guy and fear from da woman. Just so ya know.**

I nod and soar down towards the only full health enemy in the crowd of grunts below us. I also faintly note that there is only the ten left.

We slam into the enemy and she's unconscious. Make that nine.

 ** _Nico Robin is level 13! Nico Robin wants to learn Double Team, what do you want to forget?_**

 _Let me forget Growl. Not being hit is better than hit weaker after all._ Nico requests. _Also, is it possible for G.I. to just call me Nico? I got quite used to it and it's a little jarring to remember I have a second name._

 ** _Your request has been granted._** The 'G.I.' as Nico called it stated.

…That was weird…

 _Agreed, but we're in a fight. Focus Aliahra!_ Nico orders. Already using a _Double Team_ (14/15) to increase her natural evasiveness.

Enemies had a lot harder time of hitting her and only three did so, but it was a lot of damage. She was a Glass Cannon after all. She was a lot easier to manoeuvre out of the incoming weapons then the previous two. Focusing on the fact that Wednesday and 8 seem to be hanging back, I focus on destroying the enemies in front of us.

I note that Nico seems to be able to pull off three moves, granted that the first is _Quick Attack_ during each turn. With a critical _Wing Attack_ and an occasional _Double Team_ to increase Evasiveness to the absolute OP level. (AKA, six levels and just not being hit at all) We take out many enemies.

When three dropped to two though is when we reached Level 14.

Fun facts! 1. evolution can happen within battle here. 2. evolution is extremely weird and disorientating to go through.

White light blinds you and you can feel everything shift. It should be painful, but it's not. When the light fades you shouldn't be able to perfectly control everything, but you can. And my human brain would have probably made it so if it weren't for the fact I'm sharing parts of it with my Pokémon.

A faint blue light surrounds my remaining two enemies and I know it's their attack stat dropping from Nico's _Intimidate_.

While she wasn't visibly showing it, or saying it. I could tell she was glad. The others had no reservation about hiding their feelings though. All were cheering. There wasn't any envy though, and that made me glad.

Miss Wednesday and Mr 8 were standing shell shocked off to the side. I wish I had a camera.

With the stat boosts that come with evolution and an added level, Nico demolished the two remaining grunts with ease. I grinned in satisfaction and turned to the named duo. I also note that Miss Wednesday apparently riding a large yellow and black Ducklett looking creature.

Seeing as Shiny Duckletts are actually pink and not yellow, I know it is not that Pokémon. Still, it's reassuring to finally face something that isn't a human! I'm not counting the Lightning Bolt, Niran. Shut your mouth.

My little Ponyta closed his mouth and pouted. I grin and mentally startle when Nico forces me to the front. I stand amidst a street full of unconscious bodies, still grinning, and staring proudly at my enemies.

"Well, hello Princess!" I wave at Wednesday, watching both her, the Ducklett and 8 stiffen and draw their weapons. "What, no negotiations first? You must be a pretty blood thirsty lady."

8 brings takes his sax out of his mouth. "Don't insult-." Wednesday cut him off by lowering her string-blade weapons.

"What is there to negotiate? What could someone like you possibly want from me?" It seems I now know who is in charge between the two. Intriguing really. It's also interesting to note she seems to hate me. Fun!

I don't get a chance to say anything before Zoro rushes back into sight. Panting slightly with all three weapons drawn. I smile and wave at him. I'm in my zone, why should I fear him knowing about Gira's existence anyway?

He looks appreciatively at the piles of bodies and debris of sharp leaves and puddles. "Zhaleh and Terra. Who else fought?" He asks, voice barely muffled by the hilt in his mouth.

I flash a victory sign. "Nico did too, Darcy and Niran feel left out so can we spare after all this again? I can see you've got a lot stronger too." And indeed, he was. At level 19 he just misses out on Luffy's level 20. Somehow Luffy grew a Level by eating and another back when we were running to Merry in the storm.

He must be part Munchlax or something. Note to self, check for Pokémon that resemble Straw Hat Pirates later. I said later brain, compare Luffy to an Ambipom later!

Zoro nods in acknowledgement as 8 complains that we shouldn't assume we'll win so easily.

The swordsman walks to my side and we stare down the trio together. "Didn't Zoro already beat you earlier? You're not even at full health! Why shouldn't we assume?" I grin as Zoro gets in a fighting position.

 _Switch with me. I might as well get a use out of Helping Hand._ Zhaleh tells me. I mentally nod.

"In fact, how about you try to beat Zoro again? Zhaleh will just stay here and lend him a helping hand. Not directly attacking either of you himself." I state and Wednesday pulls out her weapons again. "Let's begin now, shall we?" And I switch with Zhaleh, using our first _Helping Hand_ (19/20).

The Ducklett zooms forward first, Miss Wednesday on his back.

 ** _Karoo_** ** _Lv 10. Miss Wednesday Lv 12._**

They side step Zoro's blades and come directly for myself. We dodge of course, right into a puddle and meld with the water. Invisible, Miss Wednesday looks around wildly for where we were. While Zoro unleashes a ferocious attack with his blades on Mr 8 that nearly takes the man out in one go. He barely holds on and unleashes a volley of bullets from his Sax.

Definitely part Steel- type. The small message of **_Not Very Effective_** when Zoro landed his hit proved it. Leaping out of the water, we use a _Sand-Attack_ (14/15) on the duo. Lowering their accuracy. Hey, it's not a damaging attack and Zoro will take out 8 in one more hit anyway.

Zoro slams his sword hilt down on Mr 8's head, knocking him unconscious. See!?

Karoo, eyes watering, turns and sprint away from Zhaleh. Wednesday yells at him on his back as she's also dragged off with him. Too fast for Zhaleh to catch and unwilling to let them get away so easily, Niran takes the place of Zhaleh and we chase down after the duo.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you're asking, they were running in Zoro's direction. So as soon as they were cornered, I switched back to Zhaleh to somewhat keep my promise.

Niran disagrees loudly for a few seconds before pouting and facing away from me. Darcy goes over and cuddles up on him. I feel a bit sad for my most playful Pokémon, and promise now that I will use him after this battle. I won't break this promise.

Niran glances at me before turning away again. I am not breaking this promise. I lend Zoro another _Helping Hand_ (18/20) but Mr 9's reappearance makes me hesitate before doing so. Even so, Zoro doesn't hesitate to cut down the heavily injured man again and he's out in one hit. No message affirms that he wasn't Steel type.

Zoro grows to Lv 20 and the two remaining enemies stands trapped between us.

Wednesday glares at the two of us. She rushes at Zoro, winding up her weapons and just misses Zoro on the way past. We lend Zoro another _Helping Hand_ (17/20) and Zoro lands a hit on both of them at the same time, sending both into unconsciousness.

Strangely however, there was a message saying that he was super effective against Wednesday. Steel is super effective against Ice and Rock, which is she? Does hair colour effect type? No, then Zoro would be grass or bug… I'll figure it out later if we face her again.

Pulling his white blade out of his mouth, he inspects the blades. He turns to Zhaleh, holding them out, displaying a faint layer of water rippling across them. We grin sheepishly. _"I will like to state now that we didn't know Helping Hand would do that. Also, it shouldn't harm the blades."_ The water evaporates, leaving clean and unharmed blades. _"See? Now question, when did Luffy get here?"_ He asks. Looking over to the side to look at a sleeping rotund Luffy.

I will like to change my previous statement of him being a Munchlax to him being a Snorlax, thank you. Oh, and Zoro's a Scyther (but steel and not bug) and Sanji is Hitmonlee with a discernible head and neck. Thank you. Nami and Usopp to go.

Zoro just shrugs and pulls a bottle of booze from somewhere. "Just let him sleep."

We nod and Zhaleh pushes me forward. Zoro starts walking and I chase after him. He goes up onto a rooftop and starts drinking, complimenting the night. I hesitated a second and Zoro patted the ledge next to him. I sat down, uneasy.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before Zoro strikes up a conversation.

"There was a bright light before I appeared. What was that?" He asks, discarding the empty bottle.

I grinned, this was something I could talk about. "Nico evolved! She turned into a Staravia." Zoro looked at me strangely. However, before I could show him Nico's new form, two people entered the street below us, likely enemies.

With the old promise fulfilled, the new one is in effect! I switch with Niran and we stare down at the new arrivals. A lady with a lemony theme and a man with sun glasses and the number 5 on his coat.

 ** _Baroque Works Miss Valentine Lv 17._**

 ** _Baroque Works Mr 5 Lv 18._**

Whelp. This'll be fun, won't it?

 ** _Sure._** Niran confirms. **_I really didn't expect you to fulfil your promise so quickly._**

I grin at him. But of course, I would. I really don't see why I shouldn't when given the opportunity.

After all, they aren't that much stronger than Niran is at Lv 15. Not to mention Zoro is dependable backup if really needed. I am loving this night so far!

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Baroque Works_**

 ** _Can you never publish that chapter? I really don't want to see that moment again._**

I don't either. Now you're spoiling things! No more talk about it.

Hahaha. Whelp. Consequences of writing the entire Island's story and then splitting it up. My Pokémon already know what's coming next. I really didn't like writing that part and I guess you'll all find out what I'm talking about when I post the next chapter.

Responses to Reviews: (2)

rosewillow narusasufangirl: Thank you for pointing out that error. I can't believe I mixed the two around. Thank you for the other suggestions too. When we get to them you can see what I chose. Also, I standby Luffy being a Snorlax in this chapter! It makes too much sense to me.

gamelover41592: Thank you and you're welcome! Myself/Aliahra considers bonds between a trainer and their Pokémon to be something major. Which transitions to friendships and familial bonds for this story too :D


	8. Baroque Works

**_Disclaimer: Aliahra doesn't own either Pokémon nor One Piece; they belong to Game Freak and Eiichiro Oda respectively._**

A/N Alright I just want everyone to know that I actually do like the characters of One Piece and I'm not trying to bash them in any shape or form. If it comes out that way I apologise but to my avatar, she has her reasons to think this. The biggest will be pointed out next chapter.

Now, as Giratina is back, the warnings please.

 **As long as you stop calling me cute, adorable and all the synonyms for those words.**

NEVER! You can be bloody adorable Gira, especially when you interact with Zhaleh!

 ***Sighs in defeat***

 **WARNINGS: Memory loss, small trigger of panic for Aliahra, blood and injuries. Also, Aliahra is really fragile mentally at the moment although Aliahra's writing may not convey all of the damage and fear she goes through with this chapter.**

 **Ignoring the slight at my writing skills from my Pokémon for the second chapter in a row. I mean seriously! What have I ever done to you or Zhaleh, Gira?! (Okay, so not really ignoring anymore).**

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favoured, and followed. Hope you enjoy this chapter and you'll begin to hate/dislike me later.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eight-Baroque Works_**

Before we could leap down and kick some ass, Zoro grabs the back of Niran's neck and forces him to lay low to the rooftop. Doesn't he know people never look up? Especially those who are full of themselves like the two below us are.

Mr 5 stepped forward as Mr 8 groaned, waking up. "Pathetic, losing to a single swordsman his pet fish thing."

 _You take that back! Niran, toast him for me!_ Zhaleh fumed. Niran nodded silently in confirmation.

Mr 8, 9 and Miss Wednesday looked at them in shock. "Mr 5! Miss Valentine!" The former cried.

"Are you idiots playing around?" Mr 5 asked the three, they stood still, quivering. "Well?"

"Kyahaha! Give them a break, you can't expect them to be as capable as we are." Miss Valentine laughs, twirling the umbrella resting on her shoulder.

8 glared at them, groaning if they came just to laugh at them. Mr 5 said that it was one reason while Valentine continued to laugh. They then mentioned they also came for business. Mr 9 said that with the two of them backing them up, the we'd (Zoro and my party) would stand no chance. Wednesday just sat quivering on her Ducklett.

5 snorted. "You think we're your back-ups? Why would we come all the way out here to do that?"

Mr 9 asked for what business they come for then. To which Mr 5 explained it was to do with a crime severe enough the 'boss' of their organisation personally sent them. Apparently, the boss's secret had been 'found out'.

Miss Valentine said that they didn't what the secret was and that, seeing as the organisation's creed is secrecy and no one can know the real identities of its members. "After investigating into the matter," she states, "it seems an agent of a certain kingdom has infiltrated into Baroque Works."

Zoro shifts beside us. "Not good… Luffy's caught in the open down there." Zoro whispers to us. He takes Niran's ear movement to mean were listening. "You think Nico can get him out of there if needed? After getting him out of the way you can come back."

Niran shifts a little under his hand but nods. **_"If it's necessary."_** He states. Zoro nods.

Unknowing of our presence, the new duo keeps speaking. "The spy we're talking about, is the Alabasta Kingdom's-!" Mr 5 was interrupted from revealing the spy's identity by Mr 8 leaping up and unleashing a volley of mini cannon balls from guns in his hair.

"Mr 8?" Mr 9 cried in confusion. While Miss Wednesday cried "IGARAM!"

Mr 9 turned to her in confusion, repeating 8's real name. Seems Wednesday and 8 know each other from outside Baroque Works. That's probably why they paired up beforehand.

Igaram yelled for Wednesday to run but Miss Valentine started to descend from the sky, cackling.

"How futile!" She laughed and lashed out with a leg. Wednesday managed to move her face from the line of projection but her metal hair band was hit and shattered. Her hair fell in waves down her shoulders. A small spark of jealousy sparked within me about my own cut hair.

I used to be proud of it. It used to be annoying and fun and challenging and now… Focus on the issue at hand. Bemoan about hair later. Miss Valentine floated up out of Wednesday's retaliation strike. Igaram collapsed after something exploded by his stomach. Both arrivals survived. Targets are Wednesday and 8. Opponents are likely part Flying and maybe part Fire.

Niran and I shifted eagerly. Zoro just forced us to stay down for now.

"The name of the Spy…" Mr 5 stated, walking out of the smoke cloud left from Igaram's previous attack. "Is Igaram, the Head of the Alabasta Kingdom's Royal Guards. And the second Spy-!" He continued as Miss Valentine touched down on the ground.

He pulled out a picture. It depicted Valentine, younger and with her hair down. "Is none other than Alabasta's Princess herself. Nefertari Vivi!"

My party and I blink at the revelation. Honestly not expecting it. Zoro's hand removes itself from Niran and he orders us to get Luffy now. Nico comes forward and we swoop down, grabbing Luffy and returning to Zoro. I notice that _Fly_ didn't have its PP decrease. Yay!

It turns out we went unnoticed as Wednesday, now revealed to be named Vivi, yelled at Mr 9 to stop bowing. Zoro looked at us stunned. Nico preens under the attention and stared down at him from her perch on Luffy's extended stomach. Whether it was because we weren't in battle or currently enemies, Zoro wasn't affected by the blue light that shows a stat's decrease.

We turned back into Niran and before we could go and join the fight, Zoro clamped his weight and hand down on Niran. Pinned to the ground, we squirmed and glared at our captor. He just stated that this wasn't our fight.

 ** _"We know that! But I want to fight anyway. Aliahra promised I could!"_** Niran told Zoro. Zoro's glare intensified and Niran stopped our escape efforts. **_"Sorry."_** He murmured.

Darcy, we will be beating Zoro in our training session. I growl to Darcy. I don't care how much you hate me, how much you distrust me, but I care for all of you. No one is allowed to hurt any of you in anyway. Scaring any of you also counts.

Darcy nods solemnly. I focus on the match below us, as Miss Wednesday, or Princess Vivi I suppose, is about to ride forward to fight but is stopped. Mr 9 stand up, wielding his two metal bats and tells Vivi to run. And she does, leaving 9 to fight alone against two opponents that are way above his level.

Niran's flames grow hotter with my own irritation. Zoro forces us further against the rooftop, so that those below us won't see the fire. Somehow, he wasn't getting burned by the golden flames. Oh well, I can deal with that knowledge later.

Mr 5 however, doesn't wait for Mr 9 to tumble towards him in an **_Acrobatic_** attack. Now was an annoying time to realise Mr 9 was a Flying type, but it served to be a great time to learn about the new arrivals. Especially as Mr 5 launched an attack that, in a cloud of flames, instantly knocked Mr 9 out. I could only assume that it was **_Flame Burst_** or **_Fire Blast._** I honestly don't remember what most Pokémon moves look like. I can almost swear that they have more than one appearance but whatever.

Still, it was a powerful fire type move! A brilliant and powerful move but ineffective against Niran's **_Flash Fire_**.

Oh, this is gonna be a cake walk! Also, where did that saying come from? I don't really get it. Giratina?

 **You are merely trying to get me to return, are you not?** The All-knowing Legendary says from his Fortress of Solitude.

I nod, Niran's ear flickers and Nico glances over to the island. Yep, and I'm not the only one who want you to physically be back. I tell him.

The glowing red dots and dark atmosphere disappears from the distant island. Suddenly, Gira sits next to Zhaleh's Pillar. Zhaleh doesn't hesitate to leap back onto his head. Just as Nico doesn't to replace her now, to small nest on his back. Terra being carried up there a few seconds later helps to solve the problem.

And Giratina smiles! I'd use italic on that but…

 _You're Smiling Giratina! Don't deny you weren't lonely over there without us!_ Nico screeches in joy.

Glad to have you back. Terra whispers, adjusting a few twigs.

Darcy races back over and jumps. Landing, grinning like a lunatic, on Terra's back. He flops into Nico nest but jumps back up. **Dat was a nasty scare ya gave us, Lady Tina! Glad ya back.**

As Giratina opened his mouth, Zhaleh cut him off. _And don't you EVER do that again! You hear me Gira?! No breaking the party up okay. Darcy's rebellious phase is the only thing allowed right now._ Seeing a mere Vaporeon glare right into the heart and soul of our Region's literal Devil can be very inspiring. You wouldn't expect it. But the heartfelt desperation that I didn't need Darcy to tell me existed rolled off Zhaleh.

Back in Sinnoh, there was a Hotel that would let me have double battles. It's where most of my Pokémon and myself flourished, not because of our superior levels, but because we learned a lot about each other there. Terra and Niran, Zhaleh and Nico, Darcy and Gira. Those were my favourite matchups. They covered each other's weaknesses and I believe grew close too.

I guess I never realised how close my Pokémon were to each other too. If - no - when we get back to Sinnoh, I am going to try some new matchups. It would be interesting to see how well they will fare with the others alongside them.

But before any of that can happen, we need to become the strong enough to fight with Gira again. That starts with fighting strong opponents that will level us up quicker. At level 15, Niran mightn't be able to take down two level 17 and 18 opponents, but there's more to strength than being a higher level.

Fire has three type weaknesses, but four type advantages. Flash Fire has made Niran impervious to all Fire type attacks. Niran is without a doubt, my fastest Pokémon. Mr 5 doesn't have much of a chance against him. Miss Valentine would be the challenge.

If only Zoro would get the hell off us, then we could fight!

Vivi ran out of sight and the two agents ran after her, Valentine practically flying.

A bloody hand reached out from the corner of Niran's eye and we jerked to face a beaten Igaram grabbing Zoro's arm and collapsing on Niran. The sudden weight sent a dull pang through Niran's shoulder but now we were immobilized under the begging man.

I hope he gets caught in a fiery blaze. He's bloody heavy, the asshole!

 _Aliahra!_ Nico admonishes. _Language._

Shut the hell up, Nico. I'm tired, hurt, and can't give a damn about half the words I'm not allowed to say. I growl as Niran whinnes softly. His voice muffled by the hunk of dead meat crushing us.

Nico hesitates but nods. Good, I really don't want to argue with my Pokémon. Nami's voice appears above us and after another minute, the dead weight is moved from on top of us. Igaram stares at us surprised, having not seen Niran before. Free, we leap out of the way. Making to stay away from Zoro's arm reach as well.

Nami smiles at us before turning to Zoro, telling him to go save Vivi and a little about how he's still in debt with her. When Zoro remarks why she's not sending myself and my Party to save the princess, Nami's answer surprises me.

"Didn't you hear her before? She's fifteen! I'm not sending her off to save a stranger. Not to mention all her Pokémon are either three or younger! I'm not sending babies and a kid off to do something you can do." She states. Her head turned towards us and glared. "And you get over here where I can keep an eye on you. I'm not having your death on my conscious you battle hungry idiot."

I didn't appreciate the comment about my Pokémon being called babies. Nor did I like being called a battle hungry idiot by Nami or having my capabilities as a trainer doubted like that. Having my age of all things determine this doubt enraged me. Would I listen to her anyway?

No. So I didn't follow her order. We jumped away towards where Vivi had run and Niran and I sprinted away. Like Brook, an apparently nine-foot-tall human musician with a large black afro if Laboon's description were to be believed, Vivi had the intense loyalty of people she worked closely with. However, her actions, running away from fights and leaving said friends to fight by themselves, made me forcible dislike her.

Not to mention I couldn't get rid of the memory of her shooting a bazooka at Laboon and Nico getting hit by it. A dream it may have been, it still aggravates me.

We arrive in time to see Miss Monday about to face Mr 5 and Miss Valentine, a log of wood in her arms, and Vivi running again. I have no doubt that the only reason I'm saving her hide is because I want a fight, the fact that it going to be from the people chasing her is her lucky break.

Call me cruel, but I'd willing leave her to get captured if all she was gonna do is run like a coward and send her friends to die so she can live.

Darcy, you need to give Zhaleh a new nickname. Vivi spoiled the humour behind 'princess'. I tell him as Monday, who reminds me very much of a Timburr from what I can see, is knocked unconscious after 5 exploded his arm next to her neck. Fiery Explosion must also protect the user from exploding moves' added effect of harming them.

5 then picked his nose and launched the booger. I'm going to admit, I really didn't want to do this, but Niran and I put ourselves in the way of its path. We bathed in an explosion that didn't harm Niran and his mane and tail blazed to the same proportion of a Rapidash's.

We grinned, onyx eyes seemingly red from the intense fire burning around us. Vivi turned and gaped. Before she could say or do anything, Niran decided to be cocky, like I remember him being before. I will admit, he picked that up from me. A reluctant to run, battle hungry, cocky as all hell, trash talking, confident badass that puts on airs of superiority. That's me in battle. Those are also traits I know each of my Pokémon possesses one of, if not more.

But now is not the time to contemplate such things. Niran is making me proud. While also making me despair over the fact I'm a terrible role model. Really, what else could I be if this is what he's saying?

 ** _"Well, looks like you're in luck Princess. I'm really itching for an easy fight and these two seem weaker than you are!"_** Niran smirks, tossing his head and flowing mane of golden orange fire. **_"Although I suppose it's not lucky for these two, huh? Oh well, they can make up for each other with quantity. They certainly don't have any quality."_**

See, I'm a bad role model. Still, I can't help but be proud of my personal sun. Yes, awful pun accidentally intended. It can happen. Niran snickers inside our shared head. Worth it!

Mr 5 and Miss Valentine fume and gapes while Vivi stares like she's never seen a fiery talking pony before. Which I know she has. Wait, has she heard any of my Pokémon speak yet?

 **No, she has not. However, she is mostly shocked at your choice of dialogue and voice.** Giratina informs me. Somehow, I don't think he was supposed answer that one. **Darcy is too busy training to raise his speed to answer. It was not too hard to guess though Aliahra.**

Shrugging it off, Niran gets into position to launch ourselves into an attack. However, we don't get the chance to as Zoro runs in.

"Oi! Aliahra, Niran! What do you think you were doing running off like that? The witch is really pissed at you now." He shouts at us, ignoring everyone else and walking right up to us.

Remembering how he had us pinned, we adjusted our position to be ready for it. I'm not going to let Niran be trapped like that again.

Miss Valentine didn't wait after she saw Niran move due to Zoro's arrival. Taking it as a sign that he either forgot about her or was scared, she leapt into the air and hovered. Before she could complete her action however, and making me assume this move of hers was a two-turn move, Luffy appears.

The dark aura reminded me too much of Gira's snap that I was frozen. Niran wasn't luckily, otherwise when Luffy attacked Zoro with the intent to beat the both of us, he wouldn't have dodged out of the way. As Zoro kept Luffy's attention, the new Duo of 5 and Valentine decided to attack both myself and Vivi.

It irked me when I noted that just below Niran's health bar, Vivi and Karoo are also listed. Both are a bit damaged but still in the green. I don't mind Karoo, but I'm worried about Vivi leaving me alone to deal with these two (admittedly weak for Niran) threats. Still, I had something better to focus on right now. Namely a cackling yellow dressed flying woman intent on crushing us.

Cackling and accidentally destroying her stealth she may have had, she shot down like a meteor with a cry of "Ten thousand Kilo press!"

It was like **_Fly_** in appearance, but I could tell it wasn't a flying type move when she smashed a crater into the ground where Niran was standing mere seconds ago. A low accuracy move with high damage but no recoil it seems. The dark feeling intensifies from wherever Luffy is and I can't think… I can't think. Can't think, oh my-!

Terra chomping down on my leg takes me back into the fight. Niran hasn't acted out yet, Luffy's aura was unreadable to him. Or should I say that he couldn't see or feel Luffy's aura in the first place. Also, when does Terra learn Bite again? He has to be a Grotle first, right? Well, the woman just sent herself back into the air and Vivi has tried to run, Karoo runs to be side by side with Niran instead.

Ah ah! No running from a Trainer's battle while I'm here! And as it contains people as opposition it is one. 5 picks his nose and pulls out a booger. I am immediately on both the defence and on the offense. Galloping towards Mr 5. A faint purple tinge fills my sights and we pull up short to summon spears of purple poison from somewhere and launch them at him.

They hit, and do a lot of damage. Yay, power 80! That is well above anything a Level 15 should have.

It doesn't poison him however. I know I've only used this move twice so far but seriously? I thought it had a 30% chance of poisoning which is high for most secondary effects (the mode is 10, if you don't know what mode is then you've never taken math).

Mr 5's booger has disappeared. Until an explosion just by his feet and attacks the both of us. Neither was harmed however and Niran's fire flared with the added power. Valentine crashes down just where Karoo was and suffers an attack by Vivi that stated **_Not Very Effective_**.

Steel type it seems. Can't let this type advantage go to waste now can we Niran? It was partially rhetorical as I didn't really expect him to respond. Except he does in a non-verbal way. Fire surrounds us as he unleashes a **_Flame Wheel_** (24/25) into her side before she could return to the sky.

 ** _Well we can't let her back into her domain now can we?_** Niran grins. **_Might as well try and take her out as well._**

Which he nearly had succeeded at. Miss Valentine was down to the yellow, just before entering the red too. Unfortunately, she quickly returned to the sky before we could unleash another attack and 5 sprinted in Vivi's direction with his arm bare. Remembering what happened to Monday and seeing that the yellow Duckett and the princess were too busy gaping at Niran to notice him, we reacted on instinct.

Putting ourselves between him and the Ducklett (which happened to be carrying Vivi too) we prepared to take the harmless attack. Until a rubber man crashed into his back, knocked him out and totally ruined the fight! At least we still got experience… to just below the next level. Oh, come on! Experience stealers!

 ** _There's still the woman, we can take her!_** Niran stated staring up at the remaining opponent. She looked down at where Mr 5 had fallen, angry at the two who had taken him down (because Zoro was the one to throw Luffy) and seemingly forgetting about us. **_We can totally take her!_**

She's technically using Fly now, we need to take her out quickly before Luffy's and Zoro's fight extends to her too. I grumble, I was still annoyed at them both.

Niran grins and his legs tense. **_Good thing I can jump over Uluru then, its over 300 metres tall after all._**

Just before he leaps up to collide with Valentine Giratina interjects. **Its roughly 348 metres tall above ground, Niran. However, it does extend several kilometres underground. Also, it is nearly two kilometres wide and nearly four kilometres long. So, where exactly are you jumping over?**

Niran just shakes his head in amusement at wreathes himself in fire. A second later he's colliding with Miss Valentine in the air and knocking her right out.

 ** _Niran grew to level 16!_**

Yes! Finally, actually what level is everyone at the moment? I cheer.

 **Ya just askin' cause ya don't wanna face everyone yet, right?** Darcy smirks. I shall here by knight him Sir Smirksalot! He seems to like doing so. His still fearsome scowl let me know he heard and did not appreciate the knighting.

I'm level 17, Aliahra! I can't wait till our next fight! Terra grins, jumping a little in place. Then he started rocking on his feet when he realised how bad he was at the vertical lift manoeuvre. Also, manoeuvre is a pain to spell. Thank be there for Autocorrect when it's not changing 'more' to 'ghosts' and likewise (still don't get it).

Anyway, I grinned at the excited turtle/tortoise - cause seriously what is he supposed to be anyway? – and came to the front, now able to look at all my Pokémon. Even though she isn't the Queen of Fluffiness, my Staravia was still the Queen as she sat expanding her nest on Gira's back once again. Judging by the size she was making it, she was either anticipating her final evolution or wanting space for her fellow Pokémon on Gira's back.

 **I am still at Level 45, also Nico and the others have agreed I should have the saddle nest combination item. I should not have shown them that one episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender.** He grumbled, trying to feign annoyance but it was clear he was secretly happy. He wasn't making much of an effort to keep that smile on his face repressed after all.

 _Level 14, quite pitiful compared to Terra's isn't it?_ Nico cuts in, smiling knowingly.

Yeah yeah, I already know everyone's level. I can check easily too, but I want to hear your voices and delay the inevitable!

 **She admits Ah'm right! Also, Ah'm at Level 12, Aliahra… I hope ya realise what dis means?** Evil glaring eyes combined with an evil malicious smirk? Next fight is definitely Darcy's, or he's going to try and kill me.

 ** _Well, I'm at Level 16 now so he can have it! Honestly, I thought you were higher than that Darc?_** Niran asked, lying next to the ninja-man-dog.

Darcy scowled down at the pony. **We ran in my last fight. 'Aven't had a chance ta fight since dat Smoker guy.** We all nod, pondering said information for a split second before Zhaleh interjects. I knew it was too quiet!

 _I am Level 16 as well._ He says. _So really Nico and the brute are the only ones who need to get any experience. Also, thank you for not getting my gender wrong for so long. I feel as though it should be mentioned._

Darcy stared with his mouth hanging loose up at him. **Someone's gonna get ya gender wrong soon Princ-.** Darcy cut himself off and I cast my gaze towards the blue haired princess and her admittedly not awful duck. **Ah can't call 'im dat anymore, can I?**

We all shook our heads in unison. Nico was the Queen now, and Vivi is a genuine Princess. Arceus damn it.

 _I don't suppose I could get called Prince instead?_ Zhaleh sighs. The collective deadpan makes him droop and shake his head. _Should have known. Should have known._

Gira glances up at him and his wings stretch to reach the Vaporeon. We gaped for a second before I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop my mini squeal of the adorableness (it didn't really work). Zhaleh looked down at Gira in shock as the Renegade lightly patted his head with one of his wing appendages.

It was adorable in that weird-not-making-sense way. Like a Litten sitting on Darth Vader's head/lap or something. Also, who is Darth Vader and why do I feel like it's a crime to not know?

Stupid lightning bolt… No one is learning any Electric moves! Niran and Giratina hum in acknowledgement. Don't know why Niran did but okay!

 **It seems that in the Grand Line, Niran could have been taught Wild Charge if we had the TM.** He states, still petting Zhaleh and the aquatic eeveelution still moving his mouth soundlessly like a Magikarp. Darcy just runs off and Niran fakes sleep while Terra and Nico continue with the nest/saddle.

I nod and focus on the outside world. Aaannd notice that Nami was fuming right in front of me and Zoro and Luffy were on the ground with giant eggs on their heads. Vivi was standing by Karoo and shifting nervously to the side.

"-estly, what were you thinking taking on eighty bounty hunters by yourself?! Then you take on these two agents and force the Princess to fight with you? I could have lost my Billion Beri!" She growls, my jacket in her hands, pulling me down to her level.

Vivi shifts and places a hand on Nami's shoulder. "I-it's alright. If not for Al-leer-ah-."

"Aliahra." I intercept, cause damn it pisses me off when people get my name wrong. "Although, if it's too hard for you I will allow you to call me Platinum." Also, give me a reason to not dislike you.

Vivi nods, "Miss Platinum. If not for her, I would've been taken out by Mr 5 earlier on." Luckily it seems to calm Nami enough for me to jump out of her reach. Luffy and Zoro waking up also distract her from letting out more anger at me. I won't plot murder for what could be called one of the worst days of the week yet. "Not to mention it was myself and Mr 9 who had ordered the people to focus on Miss Platinum while we frontier agents fought Zoro with the other twenty for back up. We hoped the numbers would have been enough to take her out."

Now I'm wondering if I should simply to repay the favour. Although the fight was nice, so I guess I won't. I grumble.

 **That would be wise, now pay attention.** Gira orders. I mentally pout but do so.

Nami walks over to a side road with some crates in it for convenient seating and we all follow, Zoro sitting on the ground instead of on the crates. Luffy frowns and stares at Zoro and me. "Why did you attack the people?" He asked, a glance towards Nami let me know she terrified him enough to ask this time.

And so, Zoro explained, telling him they were all bounty hunters after their heads. Just as Zoro finished I interjected saying I got the most knock-outs. Couldn't say kills anymore as that wasn't what it was. I miss those days were people would just know.

Luffy laughed out loud. "Hahaha, I thought they just didn't serve anything you guys wanted! You and Aliahra didn't eat anything after all! Hahaha!" Zoro stated that was something he'd do, and I deadpanned at the ridiculous reason to fight. Although seeing as I hadn't eaten anything since the Twin Peaks oh so many hours ago, I really should be hungry by now.

 ** _It'll be daytime in an hour and a bit. So over 12 hours, definitely._** Niran states, rolled on his back. **_I should totally put a sun in here. Oi, Gira! How do I do that?_** He gets off his back and jumps over and lands precariously on Giratina's gold neck braces.

Giratina sighs and whispers the answer to him. Finally stopping his petting of Zhaleh and allowing the Vaporeon to regain his senses. Zhaleh promptly jumped down and edged around. His body language showing he was going to dodge the ghost Pokémon's next attempt to pat him.

… I don't care what anyone else says, Gira's and Zhaleh's interactions are all adorable. And I promptly pay attention as Gira glares at me.

"-ou know about Alabasta?" Vivi asks. I feel a little lost but then relieved as the others confess they don't know about that thing. "You see, Alabasta was once the most civilised nation on the Grand Line. And the most peaceful at one time too."

Nami asked about the use of past tense and Vivi explained more about this nation which I guess was likely her own. She then went on to explain about Baroque Works, it's involvement with the growing rebellion and how she decided to infiltrate it with the help of Igaram.

Nami then questioned Baroque Works purpose and the one we had known from somewhere. Honestly, where did she find it out? Vivi corrected her anyway before I could ask Nami and confessed they wanted to take over Alabasta. Not as bad as Cyrus wanting to destroy and reshape the entire universe, but I probably shouldn't compare the two people.

Luffy asks who is the person pulling the strings and Vivi vehemently denies telling him, saying they'd hunt all of us too. I was about to state how if we're taking her back to her kingdom then we should know who we're facing but Nami agrees with Vivi happily.

"That he is. You're very strong, but you're no match for Sir Crocodile, one of the seven Warlords of the Seas!" Vivi says before clasping her hands over her mouth.

I facepalm as everyone's but Zoro's jaw drops, and the swordsman confirms that Vivi had spilled the beans. I shake my head and notice the sunglasses wearing duo sitting on the edge of a building.

 ** _Baroque Works Mr 13 Level 25_**

 ** _Baroque Works Miss Friday Level 25_**

Whelp. That's done. Oi, Gira! Remind me to 'spar' with Princess Loose Lips later? Thanks.

Giratina frowns. **I believe I had not agreed to reminding you. Why are you already thanking me?** I smile as the others take notice of the Vallaby and Dewott. May Giratina never change.

Even though I can see the two potential fights, I am not dumb enough to fight them with my Pokémon at the level they are at the moment. Level 20 is the time where Pokémon become impossible to beat without anything similar or higher level. They will actually have decent moves to back their typing.

Not to mention they are both likely Dark types, meaning they are weak only to Bug and Fighting. With my only Fighting type at level 12, I really don't see why I would even try with my already damaged team.

They fly off with Nami raging Vivi for spilling and Zoro and Luffy eager to fight a Warlord, who I'm guessing are powerful. After thoroughly throttling the loose lipped one, Nami turned to yell at Luffy and Zoro and stalk off. Announcing their partnership was nice but over.

Which made me freeze. She was leaving? She could leave just like that? Where could she go? How can she leave? I- I honestly don't see how someone could just leave…

Suddenly she was walking back and the Dewott and Vullaby were flying off again. She fumed over having to stay but then she froze. She whirled around to me, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me down. "Nico can fly and catch up to them, right?! Go fight them and take them out." She orders, jabbing a finger in the escaping duo's direction.

I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell her that they were too much for Nico by herself. I wanted her to let go of me. I didn't want to follow anyone's orders unless they were my Pokémon.

But that order wasn't directed at me, she wasn't yelling at me. She was telling Nico, MY Pokémon, to go and fight a battle she'll be curb stomped in… and Nico obeyed her.

The next second I was in my subconscious and Nico was souring towards the Baroque Works Agents. I tried to turn Nico around, but I couldn't. I tried to switch with her, but I couldn't. Panic drowned me and before I could scream and plead at Nico to Turn Around, to not fight, I was pulled into Giratina's Wings. My cries and screams muffled as the ringing of bullets and the painfilled screech of Nico rang out.

Searing pain filled my arms and chest. Something within them feeling broken but they weren't. Tears ran down my cheeks as the pain in my limbs, the ache in my heart and the burn on my head drowned out everything.

Nico… They'll pay for hurting you. I'm sorry I let it happen. Please don't leave me…

I cried myself asleep in Gira's embrace.

I frowned over at Giratina's hunched form as he held Aliahra. Protecting her from the rest of the world. The sobbing left me conflicted on whether to go over and comfort her or stand here awkwardly. 

I glance over at Nico's bloodied form as Darcy and Zhaleh put aside their differences to stop the bleeding. Bile rose in my throat and I turned away. The angles Nico's wings were at we unnatural. The red on her grey feathers out of place. The pained croons and gasps of air when her wounds were aggravated stuck in my ears with Aliahra's cries.

It was wrong. Wrong, WrONg, wRoNG, WRONG! Why is this happening? It was never this dangerous before in Sinnoh. Aliahra never got hit by lightning, Niran and Nico never got shot, Nico never had any remaining scorches. The wounds weren't supposed to linger, they weren't supposed to hurt so much. 

Aliahra never should have been injured too. She shouldn't have to cry…

 **"Oi, Terra! We need some splints. Get us some sticks."** Darcy stated. I complied with the order. It was the reason I stayed and Niran went to the front.

 ** _They're not here anymore. Giratina, where are they?_** Niran asked. Standing in the alley the Straw Hats and Vivi discussed Baroque Works.

 **"Go down the route Vivi tried to escape to. They headed that way with Igaram."** I don't know how Giratina knew this, but then there isn't much he doesn't know so I shouldn't be too surprised.

Niran nodded and galloped off in the mentioned direction. Darcy told me they have enough splints and to go and wake Aliahra up. I didn't want to wake her up, but then I saw her restless moving. Nightmare. Seems Darkrai wasn't needed to give her one after all of this.

I trotted over and settled on her stomach. Her rustling calmed somewhat, and she subconsciously drew her arms around me. I snuggled into her and had to force myself not to jump when I hear her pleading voice as a whisper. "Please don't leave me… I'm so sorry…" Was uttered on repeat.

I glanced up at Gira and I could see the helplessness he felt. As salty tears fell onto me, I couldn't help but relate. I don't know why Nico flew off at Nami's command, but this aftermath was too much to be worth it.

I nudge Aliahra awake. Nipping softly at her ear when she moans but keeps her eyes shut. Blurry eyes open and I smile up at her.

"We're aren't leaving you Aliahra," I grin at her, "and we aren't ever going to do so. So, don't you worry." I snuggle further into her arms and chest. She gasps softly in pain but tries to hold me tighter. It becomes obvious on how weak her grip is when I barely feel it.

Giratina goes to open his wings but one of Aliahra's arms shoots out and grabs one of the red spikes. She gazes up at him and Gira tightens his wings instead. Showing her that he won't leave her too. She smiles softly and things start to look a little brighter.

We can get through this. But Nico, you have to pull through. It seems we all underestimated how dependant Aliahra is on us. 

I barely pull myself together as Niran arrives at the cove the Straw Hats and the Alabasta Princess are sending Igaram off. I paused as Niran pulled me to the front and I beheld the sight of the poorly disguised soldier with four dolls. Some part of me found it funny, another a little depressing. I forced my feet to walk towards them. The man once known as Mr 8 spotted me first.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but reciprocate it. Nami turned around and smiled with teeth. She ran over and placed her hands on my shoulders, smiling sweetly, she asked if I took out the 'otter and vulture'. The faint ringing of gunshots echoed across my mind and I shook my head.

Her smile dropped, and she fell to the ground in depression. I couldn't help but smile at her suffering. Call me sadist, cruel, bully, whatever. It pleased me to know Nami was depressed. She glanced up at me and scowled.

"Why are you smiling?! Now we have a Warlord on our heads that knows our faces." She bemoans. "I bet you just let them go so we have to fight him. You're battle hungry enough to be."

Something in me snaps. I reach down and pull her up so she's dangling. Rather than be surprised at my sudden strength, I smile up at her. "It's funny when you accuse me for being battle hungry when you were the one to send Nico up to face the cretins by herself." I hum as Nami freezes. "I specifically remember you saying that I'm not allowed to get into challenging fights nearly an hour ago. My brain may have been charred by lightning, but I am not stupid Nami." I set her down when I start to feel the weight.

I pat her head and hold one shoulder tightly. "That was a fight I would have lost, that is why I didn't go face them. But then you ordered Nico and for some reason she listened to you." I step away from her. "So, just know that I blame you and Vivi for the past half hour of anguish I went through and all the pain Nico is currently experiencing." I wave and turn around.

"Just so you know, your plan is gonna fail Igaram. I'll be at the ship, I'm too tired to deal with any of you now." And I walked away to where I said I'd go. Humming as I went, trying to remember where the tune came from.

I didn't want to think of anything else. Especially as a roaring BOOM set the horizon behind me ablaze five minutes after I left. I sigh at Igaram's respectable loyalty and started to jog over to the Going Merry. No doubt the others are going to panic and rush over.

Why did I even join this crew? Why did my past self even want to? They've been nothing but pain and trouble for me and my fam- I mean my Pokémon. Why do I even stay at this point? Why shouldn't I leave if it's so easy as Nami had displayed earlier?

First chance I get, I'm leaving this crew. Hopefully that's soon. I break out into a sprint and focus on breathing. I don't want to think. I want this nightmare to be over with already.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Nico Robin_**

 ** _You are devoting an entire chapter to that meeting? Really?_**

No, that'll be the first part Niran. There's still a lot of other stuff. But I had already begun writing the next chapter before posting this one! You should know this already.

We do, but you hadn't finished it. Too busy working on that other story of yours.

I can work on my other works if I want. Especially if that one had been neglected as of late. Although it has been so hard to write it… Learn to share dear Pokémon.

 **So we're not allowed ta be greedy? Ya've already stopped playin' our game.**

That is because it pissed me off when I had gotten to just before the Pokémon League, but stuff happened and now I have to go through that route again! No more talk, reviews Terra?

Responses to Reviews: (2)

rosewillow narusasufangirl: You know I never factored in the cursed sword. But I'm gonna keep him as part Flying. Sanji's Fighting Type shouldn't be able to defeat him easily after all. When he becomes part fire type with Diable Jambe (yes, you did spell that right) he'd technically overpower Zoro more. But they are supposed to be equal in strength so that's where abilities will have to come in huh.

Lately I have been reading through all the different Pokémon abilities and I've just started matching them to the Pirates. Luffy is immune to electric moves, he also has a semblance of Pressure. Zoro is definitely Sturdy, but he also likely has Heat Proof. Sanji has infratuation with the opposite sex (unless they're from that one island) and I'm still figuring out more. Nami has form change but it changes type with weather and Usopp obviously has Run Away. Still figuring out others but I'm open to suggestions you think appropriate. Sorry about the long reply.

gamelover41592: Thank you. I hope you liked this one too, but I'd understand if you didn't.


	9. Nico Robin

**Disclaimer: _Aliahra don't own either Pokémon or One Piece; they belong to Game Freak and Eiichiro Oda respectively._**

A/N: Seeing as I'm seventeen now and I started writing this when I was fifteen… My writing sucked. I read the last two chapters to get myself back into this story and I really need to fix all those errors. Fun fact, you can use Grammarly to help with stories structured like mine, even with all my uses of words like 'gonna', 'dis' and all that. But yeah I'm back.

 **WARNINGS: Mental Health is a serious Issue. Aliahra's portrayal of it is most likely incorrect. She's not studying anything to do with Health.**

Big thanks to all who reviewed, Favourited, and Followed. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Also, this chapter puts this story over 100 pages in Microsoft word, author's notes not included.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Nico Robin**_

I arrived at the ship first. Or at least I believed I was first until I found that Karoo, the yellow Ducklett, was already sitting on the deck. I couldn't help but laugh as I switched back to myself after Niran got us back on deck. I wasn't very interested in getting wet and Zhaleh was… occupied.

The yellow, animal I believe the term is, turned to face me but made no aggressive movements. He's not a wild Pokémon and his trainer, Vivi, wasn't here to start a fight. Also, I guess the Going Merry could be considered a 'safe' zone like most towns in Sinnoh are. You have to ask to battle there. Unless you're Damian.

I sit down next to him and we silently study each other. **_"Well, this is awkward…"_** Karoo says, adjusting his position but not showing how much the staring contest affected him.

I smile, "Well if you have anything you'd want to talk about we can." I didn't bother to hide a laugh as he leapt up and back into the iron covered mast.

 ** _"_** ** _Oww… Wait! You can understand me?"_** He asked, rubbing his head with wide eyes.

I nod. "I'm pretty sure being able to understand the sounds coming out your bill constitutes to understanding you." I hesitate then add: "Well at least I can understand your words. Not everything about you. You can blame Darcy for this talent."

He blinks and opens his mouth, but was interrupted by Zoro's appearance. He glances down at the two of us and a small sense of relief enters his aura before he goes to get the anchor. At least I hope that's what it is? Darcy, you need to teach me more about this Aura stuff.

 **Ah can do dat later. See watcha can learn from da Ducklett.** Darcy replies. And I comply. I needed something to do.

 ** _"_** ** _Who's Darcy? I don't think I've seen her unless she was one of your Pokémon."_** Karoo questions. I bite back a laugh.

I proceeded to spend the next five minutes telling him about my Pokémon and which gender each one was. It would not do well if the 'Supersonic Duck' were to reset all my efforts in keeping Zhaleh's gender straight. It is admittedly getting easier to remember he's a guy lately. My only guess can be his interactions with the others, but I don't really think that's it.

Wait, outside of battling have I ever seen them interact with each other? Have I interacted with any of them as I have with Terra in Amity Square? I don't think I even properly talked to any of them before. Have I had a conversation where they talked back to me?

Fudge nuggets. Just what is true anymore…

The voices of the other Straw Hat Pirates alerted me to their presence. Vivi's call for Karoo made him go over and wave. I couldn't laugh at the irate yell that happened afterwards though. Too busy searching through the memories I did have, Terra's.

The results weren't connecting to what I knew of my Pokémon. Levels, stats, state of health. These facts were unknown to him, although he instinctively knew the gender of each Pokémon we faced. He didn't get much of the gym system, only what he picked up along the way from others. He grew to care for me because I allowed him to get stronger, I evolved him, took him to places he'd never seen before.

He didn't know what I was like outside of battle except for our walks in Amity and the occasional Contest I did. He liked how I acted in battles, however. I was so sure of the abilities of my Pokémon, I had complete faith in each and every one of them. He loved when we won after a tough battle I'd cheer and rain praises down on them. He admired how all battles were fun and games for me until it showed challenge or one of my Pokémon were unconscious.

I could clearly see who I was as a trainer. But I didn't know anything else about myself, and I had no recollection of something I had thought to be true…

Who, what, when, where, why, and how. None of these was answered. And my mental conflict didn't answer any of them.

A faint warmth on my skin makes me glance up. The rising sun warmed me as it peeked over the horizon.

 ** _Look to your right._** Came Niran's quiet voice. I followed his direction and came to face a woman with a cowboy hat, twirling Luffy's Hat on her hand and smiling faintly down at the Pirates. She smiled a little wider when she noted my gaze.

"Good to see you're aware now, Aliahra." She spoke. And I froze, not even breathing.

That was Nico's voice. Slightly older, sure, but there was no doubt that was my Nico's voice. I moved my eyes to where I could see her name.

 ** _Nico Robin Lv 34._**

Air forced itself into my burning lungs and I was sent into a coughing fit. It passed quickly, and I stared up with bleary eyes. I knew her. She's Nico's namesake. They sound so similar too. Things were piling up way too quickly.

"I know you… I know you... you're her namesake…" I gasp out. I wait to catch my breath before continuing to speak. "I don't think you'd know me though, but I do… did know you. I wouldn't have named Nico after you if I didn't." I freeze as dark thoughts swarmed me.

Nico nearly died. She could still die! The people I'm travelling with no doubt hate me after how I acted at Igaram's departure… My missing memories, with only Terra's. Everything I thought I knew is probably wrong! And now this Nico Robin's arrival…

Tears started to fall without my say so. I curled up in a ball and cried, hiding from this dangerous world. I dug my fingers into my bandaged wound and the physical pain joined the phantom pangs of Nico's injuries: bullets digging into my limbs and chest.

Slender hands tore my hands from my head and I was forced to see the stares. I turned away and glared at the limbs. I wanted to be alone, I wanted everyone to stop staring, I wanted to know just what was going on in my head. I tried to get out of the disembodied and rubbery arms, but their grip was too strong.

Terra forced a memory of his to the front. A recent one which I didn't have access to. It was of Giratina hiding me from the rest of my subconscious in his wings. I reached out for Niran to replace me. He went willingly, providing a faint sense of warmth with the switch. I held onto the feeling and hid in my subconscious.

I needed to figure myself out. I can't risk not knowing something that resulted in hurting my Pokémon.

* * *

 ** _I leapt away from the limbs and petals. The rising sun filled me with power as I stared everyone on deck down. Huffing a small flame, I forced myself out of a defensive stance. There is no fight, they were just trying to help Aliahra._**

 ** _Nico Robin the human's stare demanded answers. I didn't really see why as she would no doubt have a bounty as a renowned pirate, so people should recognise her._**

Aliahra never mentioned Nico's namesake, Niran. And we never heard of pirates or bounties back in Sinnoh so really, when would have Aliahra heard of her? **_Terra whispered._**

 ** _Doesn't mean she would know that. She really shouldn't be surprised. I retort._**

"Why would you name one of your forms after my family? I shall admit doing so would not be beneficial to you at all." **_Human Robin stated. Her arms were posed to quickly return to the position that made her extra limbs sprout. I am almost curious if her limbs turning to petals made her Grass-type, they have a lot of weaknesses with fire being one._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know why Aliahra would name Nico after you, heck I'm surprised she even remembered you after that lightning bolt took her memories. Terra said she'd never mentioned you so asking me won't help much." I shrug. Nami frowned to the side._**

"Wait, the Lightning bolt took Aliahra's memories? She didn't show any signs of amnesia-." **_She began, I cut her off._**

 ** _"_** ** _She's using Terra's memories," I say.I glance into the mind space to see that she took Terra's suggestion to take refuge in Giratina's wings. I could just see her feet peeking out, reassurance for us all to know where she was no doubt. I focus on the outside. "Damaged brain, so she's using pieces of ours. Giratina has control of matter, so he's the one letting us share." I grin, "I gave her reflexes, and as the fastest Pokémon, it works well."_**

 ** _Always look on the bright side. It's a new day, and with no fights around us, it is unlikely anyone else will be hurt too soon. Human Robin with such odds against her, she's probably smart like Nico._**

 _Well, considering that Nico just ran into a hopeless fight not an hour ago, I'd be worrying that her namesake might attack us then._ ** _Zhaleh said. He stared up at me._** _Good news is that Nico is going to recover, so don't worry too bad._ ** _He hesitated and smirked._** _Give control to me, I need to relieve some stress._

 ** _The evil smirk did not make me freeze, no matter what Darcy says. I was just weighing the possibilities! Still, Zhaleh's request was one he wasn't going to take no as an answer, so he took over anyway before I could finish weighing the good and bad points._**

 ** _When I realised I had been transferred back to the mind space, I might have burnt some of the grass Terra had just managed to start growing around the place. I glance over towards Terra who was adjusting Nico's nest to make it more comfortable for her. I adjusted some loose dirt over the burnt patch and leapt over to Darcy and Nico._**

 ** _The latter was asleep, but she was fully bandaged and looked peaceful. Darcy tried to seem stoic, but he still let off the feeling of relief and tiredness. It's been a long day and night, we could all probably use some rest._**

 ** _I lay down behind Darcy and knock his feet out from under him. He didn't protest and merely adjusted to wrap his arms around me as he fell asleep. I joined him quickly._**

* * *

 **I watched from Aliahra's subconscious out my own window to the happenings on deck. Zhaleh had released his stress effectively, dowsing everyone in harmless sea water and giving everyone a 'roast', I believe the term is. Zhaleh was always more inclined towards the destructive side of the ocean, he resembles his type more than the rest of his kind.**

 **With this 'roasting' however, the Straw-Hat crew finally got the answer they wanted and the realisation they should have had earlier. It is difficult to control any aspects of the world out there, especially the minds of others but alas, I don't exist within their minds, so manipulation of events is all I can do.**

 **Nami realised the full reason for Aliahra's attitude to her earlier. Luffy realised one of his crewmates nearly died after he had not stayed to help her after Igaram arrived. Zoro's protective nature flared as he muttered quietly to himself.**

 **Sanji's cigarette had flared and had to be put out. The near death of a crewmate, a woman, human or not, while he had slept filled him with disappointment. Similar feelings filled Usopp, but he knew he could have helped with an aerial battle, unlike the others. They all did not know much about their newest crew members, but they will all be revising their thoughts of her before now.**

 **As they should.**

 **The weaker a person seems, the more someone wants to protect them. Her break down yesterday now had not worked as well as I hoped, nor did forcing Aliahra to reveal the ages of her and the others. So I silenced Aliahra's pleas to Nico as she flew to protect our trainer from Crocodile's eyes. With Zhaleh however, such a fight would be easy. Not that they knew about his devil fruit.**

 **I had not organised for Nico to nearly die in the fight however, merely be defeated soundly. Only to distress Aliahra, give a reason for the others to believe why she had lost control over herself and her emotions, and give them all a reason to work harder to improve themselves. It would not do well for them to realise I had taken away Nico's influence of Aliahra's mind while she was unconscious.**

 **The fact that it was a revelation of the harshness of this world to me was not intentional. It was a welcome warning though. I will need to push the others to grow stronger faster than I had originally anticipated.**

 **Meeting Dragon the Revolutionary so early, even though it was expected, showed me how strong the inhabitants of this world could be. All six of us need to get stronger. So do the Straw Hat Pirates, as Aliahra's other set of protectors. But I cannot push them too fast. Aliahra is still a dependent child. Constantly being the youngest in nearly everything let her act more childishly then most.**

 **Still, implanting the desire to protect a younger person, one who seemed alone since a young age, was harder than expected. I will keep working on the Straw-Hat crewmembers, the recent breakthrough with Zoro and Nami hadn't worked well enough.**

 **I can only wait and see what results from Zhaleh's actions with the crew and 'Devil's Child' however. I can only hope it will be enough this time. I do not want to risk anyone else to do so.**

 **Robin, or Miss All Sunday as Vivi insisted on calling her, had left quickly after Zhaleh raged at her too. Riding away on her transport turtle, she had pondered over the influence she had on Aliahra and us. She will no doubt make use of it when she joins the Straw Hat pirates. Even if Aliahra has forgotten, I remember. I had watched her from her game device and saw the things she did.**

 **I knew of the manga. I knew we were a game. I knew exactly which part of her brain had control over her memory. I knew that I had to avoid it. It did not please me to lie to her so much, but her ease of forgetting us was too hurtful. She was my first friend after all, and she had abandoned me. I lashed out in anger as soon as I saw the chance.**

 **I had not expected the Thunderbolt to cause so much damage. I had not realised how weak a human was to a Pokémon move. I had held back as much as I could, and I had tried to only target one area of her brain. My plan to merely give her amnesia had backfired when I overestimated her physical resilience.**

 **I should have waited until this world had given her more resilience before doing so, I know. The anger was too much for myself. I always had a bad temper. At least now I can control everything she can hear and feel. She will not be able to find out about my manipulations now.**

 **I glance down at her thinking form, protected from the world by my wings, trying to figure out who she is now without so many memories. I will not lose the six friends I have. I will not let Aliahra leave us for another team. If they had really wanted her, those other legendaries should have taken her from her world first. They also had the potential to do so after all. Especially Palkia from her Pearl game.**

 **It will do well to figure out how I can introduce the Technical Machines needed to strengthen my fellow Pokémon again. Without raising too much suspicion on my friends' part. When I brought them here with myself and Aliahra, I had not anticipated the downfall of their strength. I could barely keep even one of their original moves each. Luckily Darcy kept a good repertoire even with minimal influence on my part.**

 **I sigh as Nico is moved to her nest, finally stabilised. Chopper will be a needed addition to fully heal her, however. Too bad there's an entire island to survive before the encounter.**

 **I ignore the outwards mirror. It's best to focus on how to improve my friends' fighting capabilities.**

* * *

When I woke up after a short rest, I immediately refuse to go back to the front. I don't really know how to talk to people without battling. Not to mention I was inconsiderate of their feelings and I have no doubt they hate me for it.

 _"_ _Sanji and Usopp won't Aliahra. They weren't there after all."_ Nico states with a small yawn.

I shake my head. "Sanji would treat me civilly, I am female after all, but Usopp doesn't have the same infatuation with the opposite gender."

Nico rolls her eyes. _"You forget your mentally damaged and you were going through a tough time-"._

I tighten my grip on my arms. The little pinpricks of pain a little soothing. "They didn't know that."

 ** _"_** ** _They do now, Aliahra."_** Niran cut in. He jumped up and tried to lay next to Nico in her nest. She pushed him out and he had to settle for behind me. **_"So stop brooding. It's unlike you."_**

I poked my tongue out at him. Then leaned into him. He's warm and the right kind of cushy, deal with it. He nuzzled me and I pat his neck. In Terra's memory, I had been really happy to get a Ponyta. I think I really liked the Pokémon.

I still really like the Pokémon, they're beautiful and adorable. They're warm and friendly. They are what Niran is. Although Niran prefers handsome to beautiful. He'll take the latter complement though because he's a little narcissistic like that. He likes compliments.

Nico shakes her head. _"You dote on him too much. He's growing narcissistic because of you."_

 ** _"_** ** _I am not!"_** Niran protests. **_"She doesn't dote on me too much."_**

Nico fixes him with a doubtful look. He's the one to break eye contact first. I just shrug and continue to pat him.

"I know Nico, but I'm not going to stop." I smile. "After all, Niran is still too self-conscious. 'Tis a necessity to lather him in pats and complements." My smile widens as I find the spot Niran wants to be pat. "You are adorable, and no one can say differently, Niran!"

Yeah, I'm like that. I can't help but feel I must reconstruct my friendship with my Pokémon after realising how messed up my memory is. I don't want to depend on Terra's memories of the others, I want to know and make memories of my Pokémon.

A lithe figure climbs into Nico's nest. Darcy gives me his soul glare. The one when he knows something and he's not happy with me. I sigh and stop patting Niran.

"I'll go up front at lunch okay? I'll even ask Zoro about a spar too." I shift a little and try to return his soul glare. "But that won't happen for a while okay. He's in the level 20s and you're still level 12. I cannot, in any conscious, allow you to fight until the gap becomes more manageable. I'm not sorry."

Darcy snorts. **"Ah thought da words were 'in good conscious'. Ah can see da reason for da change though."** He turns his stare to Nico. **"Why didjya 'ave ta ruin it for da rest of us?"**

Nico slapped him with her better wing. Darcy should have known to sit on her other side.

 _"_ _Speaking of lunch, I think it is now. Aliahra, you and Terra should go and choose your plates. Finicky with food, the both of you."_ Nico huffs.

Darcy shrugs, **"Ah'll be da last den. You need food more than Niran an' I."**

 ** _"_** ** _I swear you're losing your accent at times."_** Niran joked. **_"Go on Aliahra. I'll be here if you need to run."_**

I nod and pull myself to the front. I relax as soon as I realise I'm alone. I sigh and exit the women's bedroom. The extra stuff and hammock reveal that Vivi has been here to set up. Glad I missed her truthfully. I need to apologise but I couldn't do it right away. I stop outside the kitchen.

I don't really need to eat, do I?

 _Yes, you do. Now go in._ Nico wins Mother Hen of the Year.

I wish I slept longer. Why couldn't I have slept until dinner? I groan and open the door. Please don't see me. Please don't see- and this universe hates me.

"ALIAHRA!" Luffy cheered. A rubber arm grabbed me before I could attempt to run away. Ship on a sea of peas!

…Why did I think that? Before I could continue to contemplate my choice of words I was dragged into a hug. One of which I knew there was no escape because Luffy has a very good grip. Dang it.

"Oi! Let her go Luffy. She can't breathe if you do that!" Sanji yelled.

I actually could breathe fine. Sure, my ribs and limbs hurt a little, but they were from trying to go to the front while Nico was getting shot. Gira berated me on that, honestly it felt like when a parent would scold you. Still, now I know not to go to the front in battle at all. I'd just get hit with a backlash of my Pokémon's pain.

Anyway, Luffy did lighten his hug by removing some coils of his arms but he didn't let go. Oh well, I can still move freely at least.

I turned and faced the rest of the crew plus princess and her animal companion. Zoro instantly tapped me on the head with his sword. Luffy didn't let me move my hands to the hurt spot.

 **Oi, Aliahra! Ask for some bandages, you need some.** Darcy said.

Before I could do so, however, Vivi pointed at my head. What? Did Zoro make an egg on it or something? Luffy's grip wouldn't let me check. Annoying rubber-man.

"Is that from the lightning bolt Niran mentioned?" Vivi asked, lowering her pointing hand.

Nami frowned but nodded. Then she stood and grabbed my head. When I felt her hand on a spot that I knew was usually covered by bandages. Ah, that's why I need bandages. How had I not noticed I wasn't wearing it… Also, why doesn't it hurt?

 **I have control over your senses. I have taken away all sensation of feeling in your burn. However, this does not mean you can try and claw the burnt skin again.** Gira answers.

So that's why Luffy won't let my hands near my head. Okay, some things are making sense.

"Can I have some bandages?" I ask. "I haven't seen the burn, but I know it doesn't look good."

"Nor is it good to reveal it to the elements while it's still raw," Usopp says, entering the room with some bandages. "It's a good thing Crocus foresaw we'd need a lot of bandages. I swear you've gone through half our supply already Aliahra." Usopp hands Sanji the bandages and Nami affirms that I have.

Hah. I'm proud of that for some reason. A grin splits my face and Nami shouts at me as Sanji bandages my head. It is admittedly creepy to be unable to feel anything where the burn is. I know something is there, yet I don't feel anything.

I repress a shudder. Right, food is in front of me. I need to eat or Nico will wack me.

I ate slowly, the others made enough noise that I didn't need to contribute. Still, I know that I wasn't left out entirely. There stares they occasionally gave me were unsettling. It's like they expected me to disappear at any second. Which I will, I really don't want to be out here.

I sped up my eating and finished, switched to Terra and climbed back onto Gira's back and rested against Niran. They are wary of me, even if they didn't show any hate. Maybe seeing the burn left them too shocked to hate me too much?

Darcy's ear twitched, and he sleepily glared at me. I avoid his stare and look up at the sky. It was night, reflecting our tired state but stars twinkled merrily across the expanse. I smile and close my eyes. Rest is the first step to recovery, I just need to make sure I don't use it as an excuse to become lazy.

My name is Aliahra, I'm a Pokémon Trainer from Sinnoh. I battled Team Galactic and foiled their plans to use Giratina to recreate the world. I have eight gym badges and was about to verse the Elite Four before turning up in the East Blue.

Since then I joined the Straw-Hat Pirates and became an enemy of the Marines by battling them at Rogue Town to help Luffy and for the experience. I like to battle, and I have full confidence in my Pokémon's strength. I promised an Island Whale to find his Trainer, Brook, who should have a large Afro. I travelled to Whiskey Peaks and participated in the party, I felt scared at being the centre of attention.

When an ambush was being planned I wanted to leap in and attack first. I felt comfortable fighting large amounts of enemies and in consecutive battles. I can think clearly and analyse Pokémon well in battle. I know most type match ups and can guess the other Pokémon/person's types accurately.

I love my Pokémon and unless I'm many levels ahead, I'll usually switch to the Pokémon with the best Type matchup. I get angry when any of my Pokémon faints and try to the best of my ability to decimate the cause as soundly as possible. However, in battles against my rival Damian, I try to make sure all my Pokémon face him out of sentimentality.

I haven't faced him since catching Giratina however, so I don't know how I would face his smaller amount of Pokémon. I don't want to seclude any of my Pokémon. I like to talk to them, especially encouraging them in battle. I'm usually silent whenever any human talks to me though.

I don't know what home was like, nor do I remember what my mother and older brother were like. I don't remember ever playing in the snow or fighting any Neptunians. I knew a human called Nico Robin and named my Nico after her. I get the inkling I might have done the same for Darcy as his name meaning doesn't relate to his typing like Terra, Niran and Zhaleh.

I don't remember how I left Sinnoh or arrived on the slip of sand in the East Blue. I don't remember why I joined the pirates. I don't know why I want to stay with them…

Now we're on a mission to return a princess to her home country and stop a war. Our opponents are Baroque Works and their Dewott and Vullaby will pay. Nico Robin the human appeared… I knew her, she knew my name… maybe she has the answers I'm looking for?

Personality: Confident in fights, self-conscious outside it. Loves my Pokémon and will retaliate if they are harmed. Set.

My aching brain settles. Fights, I can deal with those.

If I am gonna spar with Vivi later then I need to identify her typing. All I have is that she's defensively weak to steel. Steel's effective against rock and ice.

Steel is also the third most physically offensive type and the best defensive one. Rock is a physical type, but it is also the slowest. Ice has high HP but middles for the rest of their stats. Could she be using Karoo as a means of supplementing her lacklustre speed? Or does she have an average speed anyway and is just using Karoo as he's faster?

I resist rubbing my head. Stupid burn. I accidentally hit my head on Giratina.

 **"** **We are growing differently within the Grand Line. Perhaps there are other differences in types as well?"** Giratina consoles me.

At first that caused me stress, but then I remembered that Kanto didn't know about Steel and Dark types before. Perhaps there is a new, or should I say an undiscovered type?

I stare up at Giratina. He groans.

 **"** **Fairy. Ever heard of the Kalos Region? They discovered it."**

Nico brightens. " _You had mentioned the Kalos Region before Aliahra. They also have Sky Battles and Horde Encounters. Although…"_ She looks at herself. " _I guess our first Sky Battle didn't go so well."_

Shiny simpletons. I rest my head in my hands, carefully avoiding the burn. Something I spoke about less than a week ago and I forgot about it? I hate my brain.

My head shoots up. Discovery is ahead! "Okay, Fairy-types. Pros and Cons for Offence and Defence and what's the average stats for that type." I say.

 **"** **They are what some call the Dragon Killers."** Instantly some dread fills me. Dragon, while not my favourite type because it has no super effective offence, is powerful with stats remaining in the top three slots. If Fairy types are their 'killers', then they must be powerful.

Nico hums. " _They have immunity to Dragon-type moves, like Ghost and Fighting. They are also super effective against Dragons but I heard their stats are lacklustre."_ That's some relief.

"I'm guessing none of you guys are actually Fairy types?" I sigh.

Gira shakes his head.

"Okay. But they can't just be there to balance Dragon-types."

 **"** **They are weak against Poison and Steel."** And then things click. Vivi is a Fairy type.

Then again, Royalty might play some part in their representation. Which means… "Darcy would be the way to go after evolution."

 **"** **Actually… Niran would be best."** Darcy says, suddenly right next to me.

I barely avoided reacting out of shock.

 **"** **Niran has Poison Jab, remember? Not ta mention, people 'ere 'ave da same resistance as Pokémon, they won't die due ta poisoning. Doncha worry 'bout dat. Also, Fairy's Super-effective against Fighting and Dark."** He shifts uneasily.  " **They're special attackers and defenders, ya wanna use Physical attacks."**

I nod. "Okay, Fairy is effective against Dragon, Fighting and Dark but weak to Poison and Steel. Special orientated but Niran is still technically a glass cannon, what makes him different to using someone else."

 **"** **Fairy is not effective against Fire, but it can resist Bug attacks as well."** Says Gira.

"Okay, I think I got it." I say.

Gira gains an evil look in his eyes. **"This reminds me, do you remember anything about the discovery of Mega Evolution?"**

Darcy stiffens beside me, just as confused as me. Nico doesn't visibly react, she's too mummified.

My Legendary gains an evil grin. **"It's something you will need to know. Along with Z-moves. The archipelagic nature of the Grand Line reminds me of Alola."** He stares me right into the soul. **"I have a lot to teach you and the others about the other regions. We begin after everyone finishes eating. Tell the Straw Hats that Aliahra is going to be sorting through some things."**

 **"** **You all have a lot to learn."**

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Today is History_**

 ** _Wait, what? How can the present be the past?_**

Simple, Prehistoric Island. Be prepared for a lot of rock types.

However, there is something I want to ask those who read this story.

To all those Pokémon fans out there who is:

Looking for a game to play while waiting for Sword and Shield.

Wants to play a harder Pokémon with more serious tones.

Doesn't have money to buy Pokémon or even a DS or Switch but has a computer?

Might I recommend a fan game known as Pokémon Reborn? The reason I mention this game, (Other then it being my current obsession), is that it is a great game and very complex. Not to mention it is free and all you have to do is download the game.

You can choose any starter (I choose Chimchar because I never used him before, Fieyre has proved to be awesome.) there is six appearances to choose from and you can be female, male or other. Not to mention it is way more difficult and there are 18 gym leaders. It's also almost 100% complete, the game comes out in chapters and there are already 18 chapters out. (The total will be about 20 I think.)

You don't have to get it if you don't want to but Reborn will get mentioned in the story from now on. No story elements! But it will be referenced.

Responses to Reviews: (4)

Gamelover41592: Simple, mental manipulation. Giratina does not have the morals to stop him from doing that, therefor there's nothing stopping him from doing everything possible to achieve his ends. Though there is some genuine care with the Pokémon's ages.

RoseRavenWillow RandomFangirl: Great ideas. Technically the problem is giving a person more than one ability since Pokémon can only have one. But this is called Fanfiction for a reason. Let's give them two each... (And the abilities can be slightly adjusted.)

 _ **Luffy:**_

 _ **Oblivious-Prevents becoming infatuated.**_

 _ **Rubber Body-Immune to most physical attacks and doubles the Attack Stat.**_

 _ **Zoro:**_

 _ **Long Reach-Lands Attacks without making contact with the target.**_

 _ **Defiant-Raises Attack when any stat is lowered.**_

 _ **Nami** **:**_

 _ **Pickup-Obtains any item used in battle, 10% chance of finding something of worth after a battle.**_

 _ **Meteorologist's Overcoat-Protects the person and allies from weather damage and it's negative effects.**_

 _ **Usopp:**_

 _ **Runaway-Can runaway from any battle.**_

 _ **Sniper Technician-Powers up moves with** **a power base** **of 60 or below by 75%. I** **f the target is** **further than 100 metres away then powers up all attacks below 90 by 50%.**_

 _ **Sanji:**_

 _ **Extreme Rivalry-Cannot harm females but gains a significant boost to harming males.**_

 _ **Heatproof-halves the damage of fire type moves and burns.**_

Some will only develop later, this is akin to evolution. They just suddenly gain another ability and or type instead of everything else.

TheLightFairyHearts: Here is more!

Exodia3215: Aliahra isn't used to dealing damage herself with action, she has Pokémon for that, and she could hardly show what happened to Nico when she was still in critical condition. They'll see the scars later though.


	10. Today is History

**_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Pokemon, they belong to Eiichiro Oda and Game Freak respectively._**

 ** _A/N:_** You know how when there's nothing you want to read but you want to read something? Those are the most productive times for me. I have nothing distracting me. However, has anyone else seen the Detective Pikachu movie?! There were Torterra! It was awesome to see so many Pokemon!

 **WARNINGS: Post Traumatic Stress and an unhealthy relationship…**

 **Big thanks to those who reviewed,** **Favourited, and Followed.** Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Also yes, I am giving them the silent treatment, you'll see why.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Today is History_**

I didn't make it to dinner.

There was a lot to learn about the Pokémon Regions that I had forgotten about. A new type had to be factored into all new scenarios and incorrect information about moves and abilities had to be corrected.

There was also a lot about the Grand Line I had to learn about. The weather here was more severe, random and potentially dangerous than any region. Except potentially Hoenn, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza messed with that archipelago every time they awoke.

But there was an additional thing to consider. Field Effects were much more pronounced here. Nature was alive and unrestrained by the legendaries. Apparently, there was a region that bordered on the Red Line and the Calm Belt. It was called Reborn. It was how Gira knew so much how Pokémon was affected by the Grand Line.

The problem for me? This new information didn't affect me and my team that much now. None of my Pokémon could learn Fairy moves at all. Aerial battles aren't possible with Nico down for the count and Hordes? That just encourages me to use Zhaleh and Terra. But other than that, my fighting style wouldn't have changed much.

But then Giratina told me about Mega Evolution. Let's just say that Darcy was ecstatic.

 **"** **Dat… is so… Awesome!"** But of course, Gira had to shut that down.

 **"** **Mega Evolution requires three things we do not have. Your specific Mega Stone, Aliahra's companion stone and an indestructible bond between the trainer and Pokémon. As it seems you need to be reminded Darcy, you disobey Aliahra in battle."** Gira states, ignoring my self-eye roll and Darcy's forlorn expression.

Nico hummed, eyes drooping. She had taken a nap earlier, but it wasn't the most restful rest.

Terra padded up onto my lap. "Maybe Mega and Z-moves are not possible now, but those EV's and Field Effects matter now." He shifted a bit. "Nature Power would be a good offensive move to learn."

And herein lies another problem. Pokémon grows differently in the Grand Line than in Sinnoh. Giratina is judging their growth to be akin to Reborn. However, TMs are unlearnable if you don't have the TMs in the first place. Fun fact? Zhaleh's old move set was dependant on TMs.

Gira did give me a list so I could guess and plan their move set. The four moves limit is still a bummer.

Okay, Gira's Lv 45. Zhaleh's 16, huh, he's gonna be happy next level. Niran's 16 too, also another new move for him. Nico is at 14, doesn't matter really. Darcy is 12 but urrg does Riolu's move pool suck. Terra is… wait, 17! Evolution baby!

I lift him up. "We are levelling you up now!"

I jump back into my body where Zhaleh lies sleeping. It's the middle of the night.

I stand in the men's room, stock still. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp all remained asleep.

Even sneaking out the best I can, I am half certain I woke someone up.

I walk down the corridor to the deck. Zoro was in the Crow's Nest, evidenced by the humanoid shadow. I glance at him but look over at the ocean.

 _It gets turbulent about ten metres down. Best that we don't go in there._ Zhaleh said.

I let out a disappointed hum.

"Thinking about going for a late-night swim?" Thankfully my startlement wasn't that loud at Zoro's attention. There's a soft chuckle.

I smiled a little, it was a weird sound I made. I shake my head. "Nah, Zhaleh says that it's pretty turbulent under the calm surface."

I look at him, properly. How do I talk to people again?

 **Just like ya talk ta us. Now ask for a spar!** Darcy states.

"Huh, okay then," Zoro commented on my previous statement. "Were you going to train? You only get stronger by winning right?"

I nod. "Yeah I was, and fighting is actually only one way to grow stronger." Sensing some confusion, I continue. "It's the best way by far but there are also EVs to consider. Effort Values."

I grab the railing and lean back. "In Kalos, they managed to figure out how to train EVs outside of battle and on the road. If I can figure out how to do the same thing out here it'll be very useful."

Zoro leans on the railing. "Darcy said he already knew how to do it. The training I do help with some of his… 'stats'? I think that's the word he used." I hum in surprise and agreement.

"I knew he was training his Speed somehow. Apparently, that just involves a lot of running and footwork. Niran and Nico are going to join him when they can." I pull forward and let go. I catch the railing again. "Nico… Zhaleh said she's stable and everything. He got rid of the bullets, cleaned the wounds and wrapped it all up."

I pull myself to lean on the railing. Zoro's feelings letting me not look at him. "She's not gonna be able to appear till it heals over. Can't risk infection."

I hear him sigh and shift. A hand falls on my shoulder. "She's going to get better, that's the main thing. Now focus on getting stronger so something like that doesn't happen again."

I smile at him. He nods, pats my shoulder, and starts walking away. "Come on, let's figure out how to train those EVs."

I grin and jog after him.

When the sky began to lighten, I learnt a lot and figured out how to view my Pokémon's Stats and EVs. Lots of numbers I don't want to calculate but thankfully G.I. did for me.

The ways to train the stats were pretty simple actually.

HP was reliant on food surprisingly. I found this out after taking a break to grab some food for us.

Attack was simple: weights. Muscle power equals physical prowess.

Defence involved something that took a lot to get my head around. Taking damage to harden oneself.

Speed is as I said before, running and footwork. One to increase general speed, the other to use it.

Special Attack and Special Defence are still undiscovered.

Still, the sun rose and the scent wafting onto the deck let me convince Zoro to stop arguing about me training too. Injured doesn't work as an argument, nor does my Pokémon. It's a little annoying.

Luffy was sitting downtrodden at the table as I heard Sanji once again apparently, refuse him food. Zoro walked to a chair and fell asleep on the table.

My presence didn't go unnoticed as Sanji and a suddenly animated Luffy smiled at me. I try to smile back but rush past them and sit on Zoro's other side, using him as a shield. He's asleep, so he can't say no.

…why am I thinking of tea? This isn't related to that.

"Hey, Aliahra! What were you doing? When I woke up Zhaleh was gone." Luffy grinned.

I shrug, trying to not actually curl in on myself. "EV training, Zoro was helping me."

"EV training?" He tilts confused. Sanji excluded a trace amount of confusion and curiosity himself.

"Effort Values. Each Pokémon has six stats they can train to get stronger to an extent." I list them off and the ways Zoro and I figured out how to train them. Confidence filling me as I spoke about something I knew. "However, Special Attack and Special Defence aren't as simple as the others. Zhaleh wasn't happy with that."

Sanji was particularly interested in how Vitamins and food played a part in it. I just relayed everything Gira told me to say.

Nami, Usopp and Vivi trailed in slowly over the course of the discussion (or lecture really).

I ate and filtered through my Pokémon. Nico and Sanji were sad that eating wasn't possible for the moment. Still, Gira reassured me by saying that food wasn't necessary if she remained in the mindscape. She would be quite hungry when she finished healing enough to leave though.

Zhaleh finished his meal and I came back out. I point at Vivi. "You, me. We're having a fight. Yes, it is necessary." I stride out, leaving behind confusion.

I wait on deck for a minute before Vivi and the others bar Zoro and Sanji file out.

"Pokémon can be one or two of seventeen types. But I learned there are actually eighteen types. Not to mention but Humans outside the Pokémon Region can have types as well." I point at her. "I believe you possess the new type; the one I have no experience against. Not to mention this is the easiest way for me to get over my issues with you."

I switch to Niran, she immediately goes on the defensive. **_"Don't worry, I'm going to be the only one you fight."_** He calms her. **_"But in return, your ducklett can't participate."_**

We strike with a **_Poison Jab_** (19/20). It wasn't **_Super Effective!_** She's a dual type, though it dealt good damage. I fly through the types with resistance to poison. Poison, Ground, Rock and Ghost. Poison and Ghost are ruled out as she retaliates with a **_Fury Swipes_**. It struck three times with a decent damage output for the move.

I ask to test a **_Quick Attack_** (29/30) and see that the move isn't ineffective. Ground-type then. Good offensive supplement, it covers her Fairy weaknesses. Though Steel is still super effective. Fairy-Steel would be… I barely dodge Vivi's **_Slash_**. Sizzling Sausages! She's got Slash?!

We speed into another **_Quick Attack_** (28/30) and whirl around from behind to unleash a **_Flame Wheel_** (24/25). The second attack dealt less than the Poison Jab. She's in the yellow, before the red. However, using two moves kept us within her range and we couldn't dodge her **_Slash_**. We shoot straight into the red.

We **_Quick Attack_** (28/30) a third time and landed behind and to the side. I didn't hesitate to command Niran to **_Poison Jab_** (18/20) to knock her out.

I switch back and wait. Half a minute later she wakes up at Karoo's prodding.

She groans awake and looks at me. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel apathetic. Nico's asleep right now, so I'm restrained on feelings for now." I shrug, completely honest. "But you are more powerful than I realised. Ground-Fairy typing, good physical Attack, not to mention Slash, that last hit you landed, does a lot of damage."

I hesitate. My human family was a shadowy subject, I never said much about them to Terra. Except that I have three brothers apparently and might have had another, but they never came to term. Vivian Ashley's existence lay only in a positive pregnancy test.

At least I can now stop being made at Vivi and her name.

"I have three older brothers. I don't remember anything about them, other than that the eldest was apparently a powerful Ice-type trainer. However, I know I love them. And well… I could have had another sibling." I drum my fingers against the deck, refusing to look at the crewmembers who stood to the sideline. "Vivian Ashley was my unborn sibling. It irritated me that… someone I thought was weak and a coward had their name."

I stare into Vivi's shocked eyes. "Where I'm from, it's wrong to turn away from a fight. You running from Mr 5 and Miss Valentine made me feel like…" I stop. The emptiness of emotion within myself stopped me from continuing.

I sigh to myself. The pang of emptiness hurt. "Yeah, you're different than what I'd have expected them to be." I retreat to my mind and curl up near Nico. I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

I shift under the stares. Why did she choose to send out me? I nod at Vivi and rush to Nami's trees and hide under the foliage. A yawn passes through my mouth. It's been a long night. I fall asleep to the rocking of the ship and the noise of the crew going about their day.

I woke up a few hours later. The sun shining directly down and a blanket coddling me in its embrace. Zhaleh would be so proud of that last part.

I shake off the blanket and arrange it so it's out of the way. No chance was I gonna not use that prime nap spot.

I wonder out and head to Luffy who was fishing. My presence might lend me a battle if he reels one in. I flop next to him and rest against him. Aliahra's pretty bony, but Luffy just moulded around my jaw.

"Hey, Terra! You're lucky Nami didn't kick you out of her trees." He grins down at me. I'm going to guess Nami's done that to him before. I laugh at that.

"Well I don't care what anyone says, I really needed that. I'm not used to being so… disconnected." I rub myself on him, enjoying the strange way his body reacts. A rubber hand falls on my head. "Any luck so far? I am so close to evolving, just one more level."

It turns out that was a no, they didn't have any bait (Usopp shouted over that Luffy ate all the bait) and when they tried to use the ducklett Vivi put a stop to it. I'd offer myself as bait for a battle, but I don't think fishes like the taste of earth and plants.

Well, sea kings, but if I'm being honest, they don't resemble the Pokémon at all. Their creator must have had a strange sense of humour to name them all after Goldeen's evolution.

We continued to talk for a bit, Luffy letting me do what some might consider questionable with his body. I drew a line at biting him, no matter how curious I was about the mouthfeel.

Vivi came over at one point and asked about Vivian Ashley. I told her all I knew about the unborn sibling of my trainer. I also mentioned how I hated when we battled her oldest brother. Truly, he was a master of Ice types. I was used to being a stopgap in those battles, and Nico knew she'd only get the one move too.

Darcy and Niran always left those battles satisfied though. Even though we pretty much only ever lose. It's always amusing because I'm sure that Darcy was named after someone both Aliahra and her brother knew. Oh well.

Suddenly, even though there was no bait and therefore no chance of a catch, Luffy's fishing line pulled taut. The sea king that burst forth resembled that multi-coloured fish from the Alola Region Gira showed us. It was definitely bigger though.

 ** _Minor Sea King Lv 18_**

Oh. Well, it'll-

Two more breached the surface.

 ** _Minor Sea King Lv 19_**

 ** _Minor Sea King Lv 21_**

Mother of Ursula! That is not what my disappointed tone wanted!

Still, at least I had Luffy and Vivi here. Except that Vivi's part ground-type and Luffy has a weakness to water. They need to remain on deck.

Unfortunately, my speed meant I was moving last out of the whole bunch. Vivi got flinched by a **_Headbutt_** from lv 18 and while Luffy got soaked by a **_Water Gun_** and smashed by an ineffective **_Aqua Tail_** he did almost one punch KO the lv 21.

Still, Sea Kings are water dwellers which makes them automatically Water-types. A Razor Leaf (24/25) remained super effective enough to take down the lv 21 and lv 18. Lv 19 held on with a smidgen of health that Luffy removed a split second later.

While my experience increased towards lv 18, I quickly checked what happened to make Luffy not take multiple actions per 'turn'. The fact that Vivi was on the other side of the deck and the fishing equipment was out of the way showed what he was doing.

A few more seconds passed. When nothing happened, it made me glance at the experience bar. It was nearly full and still.

"NOOOoooo! So close!" I cried. Aliahra was confused about how I could be loud, she should remember now that she, herself, could get very loud.

Still, I got the attention of most of the ship. Nami and Vivi were staring at me incredulously while Luffy laughed and the other guys looked confused. "Luffy set the fishing rod up again, I don't care how long it takes I'm gonna evolve now!" I stride over to the side and glare into the water. One more fight and then I'm a Grotle.

Cheerfully, Luffy did as I demanded (wait, did I just order the captain!) and we were fishing with purpose. Zoro came over and took a nap close by and Vivi stormed off. It took a while, but a time later led to the line getting tugged.

This time, Aliahra was awake to technically participate. I say technically as the battle turned out almost identical to the last one. Three sea kings showed out, lv 19 and two lv 20s, and Luffy and Zoro one-shot the two 20s. A critical, super effective razor leaf (23/25) led to the lv 19 to faint soon after. Knowing it was coming let me react faster.

Still, I was lv 18. The familiar feeling of evolution came over me and soon I was a Grotle again. As a Torterra I never thought I'd feel the unique experience of the transformation again. As the present now shows, I've evolved three times. Nico beat me to doing so first but I don't care.

I bowled Luffy and Zoro over in my happiness. Thankfully, they didn't take it for an attack.

I wasn't the only one celebrating, Aliahra was in the middle of squeezing the life out of Darcy and Niran. I should probably stop her. So I did it in the easiest way possible. Switching. 

* * *

The squishiness of my Ponyta and the hardened muscle of my Riolu was switched with larger, more extreme versions. I didn't relent in my hug though.

Rubber arms wrapped around me. I held tighter onto its owner.

The laughter started to register to my ears along with the defeated groan. Luffy and Zoro I think. Wait… I open my eyes and the bright red and white were decidedly not the same colours as my Pokémon that I was hugging just a few seconds ago.

A part of me wanted to get out but another part told me not to. Still, my body reflexively clamped my biceps to my side. Why was I trying to stop from getting tickled?

Unfortunately, Zoro noticed and struck my apparent weak point. I leapt off and tried to cover my ticklish spot more securely. My face formed a pout and my mouth spoke without my instructions.

"Why is it that everyone always tickles me to stop me hugging them?" I grumbled.

 **Perhaps because that is the only way they discovered to make you let go. It seems you have not realised but you are a fan of hugs.** Gira said.

 ** _You can say that again._** Niran groaned.

 **Noo! It might tempt 'er inta doin' it again.** Darcy also groaned.

I laugh out loud. Nico's emotions, not to mention the faint feelings I could sense off the others, joined forces with my own mirth and I couldn't stop.

Oh, it was such a difference from this morning that I honestly didn't care that I was now gasping for air. I look over and see Luffy laughing and Zoro with an almost evil smile. Vivi stood a ways away with Karoo.

I stand and run over to them, enveloping the older by the one-year-older princess. "Zoro's mean." I whine with a grin.

A smile begins to tug on her lips. Yeah, things were so much better now.

The feeling of righteousness followed me as I spent the day doing some more training with Zoro, eating non-seafood made by Sanji and talking with Luffy, Vivi, Karoo and my Pokémon. The face of Vivi when I told her I could understand Karoo was hilarious. I even told them I was able to understand Laboon and about my self-imposed mission to find Brook and deck him.

Luffy cheered at the mention that he was a Musician. I think that if we do find him and that much-desired position of Luffy's wasn't filled then there might be some more awkwardness with future crew members. Unfortunately, my Pokémon had no ability to fulfil that role and any knowledge I had about music was gone.

Excluding all the random tunes Terra told me I still hummed on occasion. But I really doubt humming counts towards being a musician.

Night came and dinner was served. I was in such a good mood I accidentally said yes to Zoro asking me, myself, to take part in some training. I froze after the words left my lips and a victorious smirk grew on Zoro's face. I didn't even hear Sanji's protests as I was buried in a memory I knew Terra didn't have.

* * *

I stared at a bruising and swollen wrist. I was at some kind of sports stadium and my clothes supported the fact I must have been playing. Except I was on the side and a silhouette was handing me a bag of ice.

I put it on my wrist. It didn't hurt, however. This felt like a first and recent injury for that area.

A whistle blew, masking the silhouettes sentence. But I heard or knew what they said anyway. I positioned my arm and gestured it, specifically the forearm, being overextended over a shoulder.

"Your Ehlers Danlos Syndrome must have let your elbow overextend without injury. I guess it didn't matter for your wrist, however." They said.

I grinned wily at them. "I guess it had a lot to pay back for all the ankle injuries it gave me! Seriously though, connective tissue disorders are not fun for preventing injuries, Ash." I glare down at my ankles. "Ask my right foot, I've got a snapped ligament and a shard of bone in there."

The silhouette laughs quietly. Ashle… rea… ...reat …iend.

…

Sounds of the real world drew me away from the memory.

* * *

I gasped, feeling cold.

My seat skidded back as I lifted my right foot up. I felt around the ankle, trying to feel if there was a broken off piece of bone and a snapped ligament in there. Unfortunately, I have no experience in the medical field, so I have no idea if what I was feeling was wrong somehow.

Vivi placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I looked at her and realised she was blurry. I wiped the tears away to see her worried expression.

"… I remembered something. I had a friend; their name was Ashley (Ashleigh?). I had a wrist injury and I said I had some problems in this foot. Snapped ligament and a bone fragment." The words started slow but soon they were increasing in speed. "I have something called Ehlers Danlos Syndrome; I think I said it was a connective tissue disorder…" I trailed off.

It's one thing finding out you have a problem with your bodies tissue, it another to not know a single way in how it was bad for me. And I could tell it was a bad thing, even if it did save me an injured elbow. A snapped ligament was also likely a problem, but I had no idea as to what caused it exactly and what it means for my right foot.

I let out a whimpering groan. The world really wanted to keep throwing curve balls, didn't it?

A faint feeling of being hit in the face with a ball flashed through my head. I didn't mean literally! Though I guess it must have happened often enough before I became a trainer.

…But how does that stadium and Ashley fit into my memories? I didn't look that much younger than I do now. Not to mention there are no stadiums in Sinnoh and I knew Damien for a long time before setting out to become a trainer.

My head ached. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **No scowl graced my features but there was no doubt of there being one in my mind. I cast my gaze around Aliahra's mindscape for the reason of why this memory was released. I was met with plant life growing on distant mountains and seas filled with seagrass and seaweeds. They were young, and the flowers had not yet bloomed but they were beginning to thrive.**

 **I glanced within Aliahra's skull and her physical brain. The charring over the long-time memory section was slightly healed. Everything else was still as bad as before, but her memory…**

 **Brains do not heal this quickly or specifically. Injuries by Pokémon must be easier to heal than most. It makes sense once you consider everything. The Straw Hat Pirates all woke less than a minute after Aliahra and the others knocked them out. The bounty hunters may also have woken but decided to feign being unconscious.**

 **This was not supposed to happen! She should not be able to remember! I did not take them away for her to… she cannot forget about me again. She cannot leave me behind again. I need to… I have to…**

 **I will not lose her again. I will never be alone again.**

* * *

I woke the next morning to the slightly panicked but relieved voices of my Pokémon. I was in my hammock, tucked in even! I didn't want to leave but I decided to tumble out.

I really shouldn't have.

Pain lanced through my wrist. The one injured in my memory. I clutch at it and breath through my teeth. I look at it. I mean, really, look at it.

I held my right wrist next to it. There was some faint bruising on there that I didn't notice before. Some you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it. I wrap my thumb and index finger around it then compared it to the other wrist. It was slightly swollen.

The pain faded, suggesting not a new injury but the aggravation of an old one. I didn't have much time to ask questions it when my head spiked in pain. I yelped and cast my gaze inwards.

Giratina lay asleep, Nico held a feather to her beak. A soaking Darcy and Niran grumbled and glared at a dozing Zhaleh. Terra was doing his best to hide his laughter.

I sleepily glared at them and tried my best to get control of my limbs. It was noticeably harder than yesterday. I guess if any of my Pokémon is asleep, I get left with a disconnection between my broken brain and their good brain.

It took, stumbling like a drunk old dude, about fifteen minutes to get up and walk into the kitchen. I was so sick of trying to control my body that I just dropped like a cloth doll onto the table then slide into the chair.

The ache in my head and dull burning pain, conjoined with all the knocks from walking into walls, was not pleasant. In fact, it was so unpleasant that I disregarded Nico's disappointed glare and told the others to wake the two, still snoozing, Pokémon from their rest.

"You guys are only ever allowed to sleep when I'm sleeping. Got it?" I mumble into the table.

Affirmations come from six different sources. The pain in my head fades but the knocks still persist. At least I could feel my limbs and control them now. I pull myself up to pick at the food Sanji set in front of me. Huh, didn't notice he was here.

"You have a good rest, my lady?" He asked.

I shrug. "I still feel tired, but that could be from trying to get here without any feeling in my limbs and no coordination at all." I rubbed a particularly sore spot. "It hurts."

He smiles at me and hands over a cup full of brown, opaque liquid. "Maybe this will help your mood and muscles, my lady."

I tentatively grab it and pull it closer. It's faintly cold, we must have something that keeps somethings cold on board somewhere. Somehow that didn't seem right to me but I took a sip of the liquid anyway to wash away the doubts.

Fifteen seconds later the chocolate milk is gone, and my teeth hurt from the cold. I didn't care though. It was chocolate milk! Oh, how did I ever forget about the nectar stolen from the gods! Like Prometheus stole fire, one brave, genius individual went and discovered Chocolate Milk and distributed it to the mortal world.

Oh~ chocolate milk, the time I spent, not remembering you showed me much. My undiscovered addiction for you was the true cause of my insanity, no lightning bolt could do as much damage to me as your absence.

Suffice to say I awoke from my bliss to discover Sanji unconscious on the floor, drenched, burnt, bruised and covered in leaves. If it weren't for that obvious evidence, the extra experience, loss of PP and Darcy's extra level had really made it impossible to ignore what happened.

 _We have no regrets Aliahra, I just wish I could have used a wing attack!_ Nico claimed.

I decided to get away from this and headed up onto the deck.

In the distance, a lush island with two giant mounds stands. Luffy was already cheering about it while Nami began instructing everyone on getting us to the island.

We had a headwind and the currents were speeding us along. The ocean wanted us on that island. It wanted the Straw Hats to be on there and… I had said to myself I'd leave at the next island.

I… didn't want to leave. Being alone would be more terrifying than staying with these pirates. But Nico…

I don't doubt that Nico Robin would show up eventually if I stay with these guys. So, I'll stay until I see her. I know her from somewhere and I need to know how. Nico and Darcy were named after people, I know that. Darcy was definitely someone important to me and my eldest brother. Nico Robin must be important to me in some way too.

So, I made no mention of leaving. I helped around the ship, mostly by changing to Zhaleh and letting him tell Nami about the currents. A gigantic 'dolphin', they called it, leapt from the ocean. Terra took the slow, low-level creature out with Razor Leaf (22/25). Honestly, running just because of its size.

Soon we arrived in an inlet. The others began to panic at how 'unjungle' like it was with its creatures and sounds. The Archeops-like creature ignored us anyway. Then a larger, inversed coloured Toracat burst from the foliage, covered in blood to drop unconscious.

A small wave of panic, flashes of blood-soaked feathers, and phantom pains made me freeze. I shook myself out of it by looking in a different direction. It just so happened to be Nami, yelling at Luffy, who was asking Sanji for a lunch box.

No one drew attention to the fact that he was soaked for some reason. Oh well, I won't draw attention to it.

I cheered as Vivi said she'd and Karoo would join Luffy. It gave me an excuse to jump off the side of the Going Merry. Of course, Niran was the one who landed. We grinned up at the Super Sonic Duck, Princess and Rubber Captain.

 ** _"_** ** _What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"_** said Niran.

Stomping, stampeding feet thundered behind us within the trees. Drawing ever closer, a horde of Cranidos-esque creatures created a semi-circle around Niran and me.

 ** _You've encountered a Horde of Pachycephalosaurs._**

 ** _Pachycephalosaurs Lv 12, 11, 10, 12, 11_**

Well, bangling blue sticks. Horde Encounter with prehistoric animals.

A **_Quick Attack_** (29/30) revealed my worries to be true. **_Not very effective!_**

We're on an island of rock types. Niran you have my deepest sympathy, but you're gonna be keeping Nico company on this island.

We switch to Zhaleh in time to tank two _**Headbutts**_ , one _**Pursuit**_ and lastly, two _**Leers**_. So thankful that Leer went last instead of anywhere earlier. I glance at Zhaleh's red health. I forgot he had a weak physical defence.

A _Surf_ (9/10) wiped them all out.

 ** _Zhaleh grew to level 17. Niran wants to learn Water Pulse, what do you want to forget?_**

 _Easy, Quick Attack. Priority or not, I won't be dealing that much damage Aliahra._

I concur.

Whelp. Niran's weak against everything here, Nico and now Zhaleh are too injured to participate, and Gira wasn't available to start with. I grin at Darcy and Terra.

You guys ready for some switch training?

 **Ya betta believe it Aliahra!**

I won't let either of you down.

I race as Darcy into the jungle. We have some fossil animals to fight.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Pillars of Strength_**

 ** _…_** ** _I have no idea what this one means._**

It's meant to be kind of ambiguous.

 ** _I don't know if that means what you think it means._**

Ambiguous: Adjective. Open to more than one interpretation; not having one obvious meaning.

Also, Princess Bride.

 ** _Huh? Wait I was… you know what, never mind._**

I win!

Oh, and that wrist injury. That was from two weeks ago now. I still can't lean on that hand or use it to hold my laptop. And I do have Ehlers Danlos Syndrome, type 3 actually [Loose joints, easily bruised, hyperextension, extra height]. Not to mention Dyslexia and Central Auditory Processing Disorder (think Dyslexia for the ears).

Also, there is a snapped ligament in my right foot and an unconnected shard of bone. It's from landing on people's feet and the high jump bar far too many times. Vivian Ashley is also real. I named my Primarina Vivian and my Deucidueye Ashley for a reason.

Responses to Reviews: (3)

Gamelover41592: Why would I kid about that? Also, good to be back :D

RoseRavenWillow RandomFangirl: Yeah, the rock known as 'Last year of High School and choosing what I'm gonna do in Life' is really hard to get out from under. Also, do mean the effects in the storyline or in Aliahra's personal relationships?

Also, thank you for giving the suggestion of Vivi being a dual type. I went with Ground because of the desert kingdom.

TheLightFairyHearts: Aww, Thank you!


End file.
